un sentimiento muerto
by Riza sakura tsukino
Summary: ¡Ya! No confió, ni creo en nada por tu culpa¡Tu! Nunca sentirás lo que yo sentí por ti ¡NUNCA! Creí en el infinito, por una vez en vida, y vi como su fin llegaba, mi cuento llego a su fin ,pero...
1. ¿boda?

Era un día de felicidad y alegría en la aldea de konoha aún más para Hinata Hyuga ya que después de todo al fin podría usar aquel vestido blanco, aquel que usó su madre y que ella había querido volver a usar en un día tan importante como ese. Sí, se iba a casar con él hombre más maravilloso del mundo, aquél que la defendía cuando era pequeña, aquel que jamás retrocedería a su palabra ¡por que ese era su camino ninja! , aquel chico de cabellos rubios como el sol y ojos azules como el cielo, Uzumaki Naruto ese era su nombre, el hombre de sus sueños.

El día más importante de su vida, quedaban pocas horas para que empezara su boda, sus amigas: Sakura, Ino, Tenten y también su hermana pequeña Hanabi le daban los últimos retoques a su maquillaje

-¡te ves hermosa hinata!-grito Ino

-gracias, ino san –le respondió una tímida pero feliz Hinata

-hermana felicidades –la felicito Hanabi

\- te vez preciosa, te pareces mucho a tu madre hinata-le dijo su padre mientras pensaba en su fallecida esposa

-gracias padre-

-vamos-le dijo su padre mientras le extendía la mano para llevársela a la iglesia

Mientras bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse a la carroza blanca que la llevaría rumbo a su destino recordaba el momento en el cual Naruto le había propuesto matrimonio

Flash back

Era una reunión importante en el consejo del clan hyuga todos estaban allí tanto los miembros del souke y del bouke

-quiero informarles a todos los miembros del clan hyuga que desde el día de hoy la futura líder del clan será mi hija mayor…-

-Un intruso se metió al territorio del clan hyuga- lo trajeron sujetado por cuatro guardias

-¡quiero hablar con el líder del clan! –se escuchó una voz muy conocida para hinata

-naruto kun-se sorprendió al verlo, él sabia perfectamente que ese día ella tenía una reunión muy importante con su clan, tanto que por esa misma razón le había dicho a naruto que ella no iba a poder ir a su cita ,pero al parecer no la había escuchado pero le preocupaba como su padre iba a reaccionar cuando supiera que naruto ya le habría propuesto matrimonio

-hinata chan –dijo al verla –diles a estos que me suelten por favor, tengo algo muy importante que decirle a tu padre-

-padre, por favor –miro a su padre con ojos suplicantes para que ordenara soltar a su novio

-está bien, pero que sea la última vez,-ordeno mientras al mismo tiempo los hombres lo soltaban - que quieres Uzumaki-

-yo…-dijo con un tono de inseguridad -¡quiero casarme con su hija!-grito

-¡QUE¡ - grito el patriarca hyuga todos los miembros del clan murmuraban pues sabían que si hinata no se casaba con alguien del clan perdería su apellido y también la posibilidad de ser la nueva líder del clan

-por favor, yo amo a su hija del mismo modo en el cual ella me ama a mí, déjeme casarme con ella –dijo con total seguridad

-¡cómo te atreves maldito Uzumaki! No tienes nada que ofrecerle, aléjate de mi hija

-¡no padre!-grito hinata que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, se levantó y se acercó a naruto –el no tendrá dinero pero me ama y eso es suficiente para mí-

-¡y acaso el amor te va a dar de comer, te va a poder comprar una casa!-grito-no hinata, sin dinero no hay nada que pueda hacer el amor-

-claro que no señor, el dinero puede comprar cosas pero jamás va a poder comprar el amor –

-vas a perder tu nuevo cargo de líder por irte con este ¿lo sabes, verdad?-dijo más calmado

-lo sé, pero no me importa, solo quiero vivir al lado de naruto-

-sí, eso es lo que quieres, te dejare hacerlo-

-gracias padre- dijo hinata mientras soltaba el brazo de naruto para abrazar a su padre

Fin flash back

En unos minutos dejaría de ser hinata HYUGA y seria hinata UZUMAKI

-lista hinata- le pregunto su padre

-sí, padre le respondió

Las puertas se abrieron se escuchó la marcha nupcial mientras hinata entraba al compás de la música del brazo de su padre

Los invitados aplaudían mientras se ponían de pie se escuchaban murmullos –es hermosa –

-que bella— -que suerte tiene naruto-dijo kiba

Llego al altar y lo vi más de cerca de él pero algo en sus ojos no le gustaban, su padre le cedió el pase a naruto

-cuídala maldito –le dijo antes de dejarla e irse

-estas bien, naruto kun –pregunto preocupada

-sí, estoy bien hinata chan-le respondió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa falsa-te vez hermosa-

-gracias-

Y así empezó la ceremonia, hinata tenía miedo los ojos de naruto lucían opacos, su sonrisa no era sincera

-Hinata hyuga usted acepta a uzumaki Naruto como esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo y cuidarlo en las buenas y las malas en la enfermedad y la salud, hasta que la muerte los separe-

-si acepto-respondió con seguridad

-Naruto uzumaki usted acepta a Hinata hyuga como esposa, para amarla, respetarla y cuidarla en las buenas y las malas en la enfermedad y la salud, hasta que la muerte los separe-

-yo...-dijo mientras miraba a sakura y luego le devolvió la mirada a hinata-yo...-cerro sus ojos-yo no acepto-

Hinata no podía creerlo pensaba que era una pesadilla, se peñisco el brazo para asegurarse que era una pesadilla pero no lo era

-perdóname hina chan –murmuro apenado

Hinata estaba impactada por lo sucedido dio pasos para atrás mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos perlas mientras destruían su maquillaje, soltó el ramo que sostenía – ¿por qué?- le reclamo

-hinata sabes que cuando amas a alguien eres capaz de todo y yo me enamore de otra mujer-

-¿Quién es ella?-le pregunto tratando de aguantar las lagrimas

-soy yo –se escuchó la voz de su dama de honor, la voz de sakura haruno

-¡maldita! –grito ino -como le pudiste hacer este a hinata ella te ayudo mucho. zorra-

-¡no le hables así ino!-grito defendiendo a la peli rosa

-tú no digas nada maldito perro –le dijo el padre de hinata

-cálmense – grito hinata –está bien, entiendo-le dijo a naruto mientras trataba de sonreír –se feliz-

-gracias hina chan- se dirigió a abrasarla pero ella se alejó naruto entendió –gracias –le agradeció mientras cogía de la mano a sakura y salían de la iglesia

Hinata volteo a sus invitados y les dijo

-gracias a los que vinieron a ni boda pero como vieron no hay así que les pediría por favor que se retiraran, gracias –termino de hablar y salió de la iglesia corriendo sin rumbo recordando cada minuto al lado de naruto –maldición porque te conocí, Te guardo en esta caja de mis recuerdos, cada uno de los momentos, de imágenes que se han muerto, mi cuerpo, se siente vacío y con sentimientos muertos en este corazón roto-gritaba mientras corría con dirección hacia el mar aquel mar grande azul como sus ojos

Se echó en la arena, era noche empezó a llover, no había nadie en la playa solo quería morir Y es que su cuento de hadas, se perdió en la soledad, en un triste silencio en un mar que me quiere ahogar, una llama que se quiere apagar,

Quiero borrar de mi mente lo que este cuerpo sufrió. La ignorancia hace la felicidad, dicen los sabios, quiero recordar tus labios y olvidar aquel adiós, aunque el olvido sea una trampa para engañarse a sí mismo. Al morir mis sentimientos lanzare el corazón al abismo, me pregunto: ¿A quién le importo y quien me recordará? cuando mi fin se me lleve mi historia se llevará,

Mi corazón No bombea sangre ni late, no tiene sentido, por qué sigo el camino si ya murió mi destino. Tu historia, ¿por qué me dejaste escapar?, Pero tú me separaste de tus brazos,

-adiós a todos- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos

-¿sasuke vas a regresar un ninja de konoha?-le pregunto Karin

-si-respondió sasuke

-¿y que va a pasar con nosotros?-le pregunto suigetsu

-hablare con la hokage-dijo sasuke mientras pasaban cerca de hinata

-oye sasuke aquí hay una chica muy bonita –le dijo suigetsu

-avanza, ya debe estar muerta -le dijo Karin

-naruto…kun-musito la chica

-¿NARUTO?-pregunto Karin- ¿sasuke tú lo conoces?-

-sí, pero a esta chica no-

-es una hyuga-

-¿hyuga?-

-sí, mira sus ojos –

-pobre mira ese es un vestido de novia, al parecer no logro casarse-dijo Karin

-porque lo dices Karin-

-simple quien ensuciaría de esta manera su preciado vestido de novia –

-llévatela Jūgo, sus ojos nos pueden servir-le ordeno sasuke

-pero no nos va a traer problemas con konoha –

-no hay problema, nadie va a saber que ella está con nosotros –dijo mientras le colocaba un sello con el cual ocultaría su flujo de chakra

-¿Quién es esa chica? –pregunto sasuke


	2. ¿embarazada?

-¿Quién es esta chica?, ¿creo que la conozco pero no sé de dónde? –pensó

-¿sasuke te pasa algo? Le pregunto Karin al uchiha

-seguro se ha quedado embobado con tal preciosidad-dijo suigetsu

-¡cállate maldito! –le grito Karin mientras intentaba golpearlo

-¡cállense los dos!-grito sasuke –avancen, tenemos que llegar al barrio uchiha sin que nadie se dé cuenta –

-ok-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo –pero no vas a negar que la hyuga esta buena-dijo suigetsu mientras que al mismo tiempo recibía un codazo en el estómago de parte de Karin

El canto de los pájaros despertó a hinata se levantó de la cama cuando llegaron los recuerdos de su "boda "

-despertaste-le dijo una mujer de cabellos rojos

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto una asustada hinata

-toma- le dijo mientras le extendía lo que quedaba de su vestido de novia-esto es tuyo –

-yo -dijo mientras veía que traía puesta unos short muy pequeños y un polo que dejaba ver parte de su vientre –gracias –le respondió mientras trataba de contener el llanto al tener en manos su vestido de novia pero no pudo una lagrima traicionera resbalo por su mejilla

-oye estas bien –dijo Karin mientras vio caer una de las lágrimas de la hyuga

-si estoy bien-dijo mientras trataba de sonreír

-¿sabes? no vas a lograr nada así-

-no te entiendo-

-no me hagas caso, me llamo Karin-le dijo mientras le extendía la mano-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-hi…hinata hyuga-le respondió mientras le devolvía el saludo-¿eres una ninja de konoha?-le pregunto curiosa hinata pues nunca la había visto en la aldea

-no, no soy de konoha

-eres de otra aldea-

-no, yo no tengo una aldea,

-entiendo ¿por favor puedes decirme en qué lugar estoy?

-la verdad ni yo misma lo sé -

-estas en el distrito uchiha en las afueras de la aldea de la hoja-dijo una voz conocida para hinata

-u…chiha… uchiha sasuke-dijo sorprendida-¿Qué haces en konoha?-

-¿tienes algún problema con que este en esta aldea?-le dijo arrogante

-no,.. Yo… no tengo ningún problema, es más Naru…-al decir lo último agacho su rostro –Naruto estará feliz de saber que has vuelto a la aldea, uchiha san-le respondió con un tono de tristeza

-¡ya despertó la bella durmiente!-grito emocionado suigetsu-

-¡cállate! –Le grito Karin mientras que al mismo tiempo le daba un codazo en el estómago a suigetsu –no ves que la estas asustando

-¡cállate idiota!-le grito suigetsu

Y así empezaron a gritarse cosas e incluso Karin le arrojo una silla a suigetsu

-jajaja-hinata soltó una sonora carcajada

-¿de qué te ríes?-preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-de nada,-dijo hinata tratando de aguantarse la risa-solo me hicieron recordar a…-no continuo por que el solo decir el nombre de esa persona estaba segura que le dolería en el alma por eso solo se limitó a agachar la mirada y preguntar -¿puedo regresar a mi casa?-

-lo dices como si te estuviéramos secuestrando-respondió sasuke

-¿pueden dejarme sola?, ¿por favor?-

-Pero…-

-avanza suigetsu -le dijo sasuke un poco molesto, Karin al ver la mirada del uchiha se acercó a la puerta al igual que suigetsu y sasuke pero la voz de hinata la detuvo

-Karin -san, ¿puedes por favor quedarte un momento?-

-está bien -dijo algo fastidiada-¿Qué quieres?-

-esto… yo...te –tartamudeo hinata

-¡deja de tartamudear!-se hartó Karin

-lo que pasa es, no tendrás algo más largo-dijo jalándose el pequeño short que le había prestado la pelirroja

-¡ah! claro seguro quieres algo de diseñador es típico que una prin….-

-¡no es eso!-se molestó hinata estaba harta que la trataran de esa manera como si fuera una niña mimada-solo que esto es muy revelador-dijo hinata sonrojada

-yo no le veo lo revelador, es más se te ve bien-

-¿tú lo crees?-

-claro que si –

Y después de esta conversación con Karin, hinata salió de ese cuarto, para su suerte no estaban ni sasuke ni suigetsu porque si no, estaba segura terminaría desmayándose de la vergüenza, antes de salir de esa casa le agradeció a Karin y se fue

-ah pero no es ella a la que naruto-kun dejo abandonada en el altar-murmuraba una chica al oído de su amiga

-sí, pues está claro que esa chica no es lo suficiente para mi naruto –kun –dijo su amiga algo que hinata escucho claramente mientras caminaba por la aldea los comentarios de la gente eran los mismos todos apoyaban a naruto trato de no llorar corrió hasta su casa, toco la puerta y le abrió su hermana pequeña

-hermana, qué bueno que estés bien –le dijo Hanabi al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a hinata

-¿hay alguien en casa?-pregunto

-no, no hay nadie todos salieron preocupados a buscarte-le respondió Hanabi

-ok, entiendo-le respondió a su hermana mientras ella subía a su habitación

Subió corriendo las escaleras lo único que quería era llorar pero no podía hacerlo en frente de su hermana le había logrado mucho trabajo demostrar que era fuerte aunque ella misma sabía que eso no era verdad ella era muy frágil, abrió la puerta de su habitación cerro con llave la puerta se echó en su cama mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos cuando de pronto alguien la abrazo voltio muy asustada era ino

-¿Qué haces aquí'?- le pregunto mientras trataba de secarse las lágrimas con su mano

-nada, solo estaba preocupada por ti ¿cómo se te ocurre desaparecer así ?hinata pensábamos… -se detuvo-lo peor-

-pensaban que me iba a suicidar –le dijo hinata con un tono tristeza en su voz

-¡claro que no!-se apresuró ino a decir, hinata era una persona buena y de muy buen corazón aún no le cabía en la cabeza como naruto, el héroe de konoha le haya podido hacer eso a su amiga –sabemos que tú eres muy fuerte hinata –

-no, no lo soy le dijo a ino llorando lo único que quería en ese momento era romper cosas, la rabia en su interior era inexplicable ella amaba a naruto con toda sus fuerzas, le entrego su corazón incluso casi muere por él y aun así él destrozo todos sus sueños, la engaño y con una de sus amigas pero lo peor era que ella aun lo amaba –aun lo amo, ino-le dijo intentando aguantar el llanto

-pero hinata, el amor no se va ir de la noche a la mañana, todo tiene su tiempo, ya vas a ver vas a encontrar un hombre con musculoso, bello que te valore y te respete eres una persona muy buena, apuesto que varios chicos estarían encantados de estar contigo, ánimo amiga-

-gracias i… pero no pudo continuar porque sintió que su estómago se revolvió y fue de inmediato al baño a vomitar

Bajo la cadena del baño, salió y vio a ino con una cara de sorpresa y miedo a la vez

-hinata, ¿no estarás embarazada? ¿Verdad?-


	3. actitud

-hinata, ¿no estarás embarazada? ¿Verdad ?–

-claro que no,-respondió con una sonrisa

-pero ¿Por qué no?, Acabas de vomitar ese es uno de los síntomas-

-yo aún soy virgen-dijo algo avergonzada

-¿enserio?-le pregunto ino

-sí, yo aún no he tenido relaciones sexuales –

-uff –suspiro aliviada ino

-¿Por qué pensaste eso'? –

-bueno yo pensé que después de 4 años de noviazgo con ese despreciable, imbécil y estúpido hombre ya lo habías hecho-

-sabes ino ,estuve a punto de hacerlo –dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama-pero me alegro de haberlo hecho, creó que mi primera vez debe ser especial y espero que cuando lo haga no me equivoque al elegir al hombre con el cual voy a compartir toda mi vida-

-¿no te entiendo?-

-lo hare después de casarme-

-me parece inteligente tu decisión, amiga-le dijo ino con una sonrisa –lo que tememos que….-no continuo porque miro más detenidamente a su amiga -¡esa es la actitud!-

-¿actitud?-

-claro ese es el primer paso amiga, necesitabas cambiarte esa horrible ropa de monja que usabas, aunque creo que te estas volviendo demasiado atrevida-

-¡No!-grito sonrojada-lo que pasa es que…

-hija, ¿estas allí? abre por favor-era la voz de Hiashi, el padre de hinata-

-ya voy- dijo hinata mientras se dirigía a abrirles las puerta a su padre

-¿estás bien?-le pregunto preocupado su Hiashi a su hija, algo muy raro en él

-sí, estoy bien padre-le respondió mientras se separaba del abrazo que le había dado su padre

-hermana, te ves espectacular, quiero copiar tu estilo-dijo Hanabi al borde de un ataque de risa-te ves bien con ese mini short y ese mini top ¿Quién diría que escondías todo eso detrás de esas horribles ropas?, incluso pensé que estabas gorda-

-Hanabi, ¡silencio!-grito su padre –este no es el momento-

-pero ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?-le habló con tono autoritario

´-yo, estuve en el barrio uchiha-

-¡¿Qué!?-gritaron Ino, Hiashi y Hanabi

-pero ese lugar esta casia las afueras de la aldea ¿cómo llegaste?-pregunto aún más serio Hiashi

-la verdad, yo no lo sé –le respondió un poco aturdida-solo recuerdo que fui a la playa después de salir corriendo y luego…y luego desperté en un cuarto con poca luz aunque se podía escuchar el canto de las aves –

-¿sabes, quién te llevo allí? Le pregunto su padre

-si lo sé, fueron uchiha -San, Karin-san y suigetsu-san-

-¡uchiha sasuke!-grito alarmado Hiashi –ese traidor, y ¿no te hizo nada?-

-no lo creo, padre, yo estoy bien –

-intenta activar tu byakugan-le ordeno

Hinata se esforzó en intentar usar su byakugan pero al parecer, por alguna razón no lo podía usa ¿acaso, el uchiha planeaba algo con eso?, borró ese pensamiento de su cabeza, de que podría servirle su byakugan si él tenía el sharingan, no era necesario

-y ¿puedes usarlo?-pregunto Hiashi

-sí, puedo usarlo –le respondió hinata, aunque sabía que lo que decía era una mentira, no quería que sasuke tuviera problemas, antes de irse había escuchado que sasuke había hablado con el hokage y habían aceptado que se quede en konoha y además él la había ayudado si fuera una mala persona como dicen todos no la hubiera llevado a su cas

-¿enserio hinata?-le pregunto Ino

-sí, Ino,-le respondió con una sonrisa a su amiga- no se preocupen-les dijo a su padre porque ella notaba preocupación en las palabreas de su padre –pero, me podrían dejar hablar con Ino a solas ¿por favor?-

-claro, no hay problema-le respondió Hiashi y dio media vuelta salió y cerro la poeta

-hinata, ¿Cómo que estuviste con sasuke toda la noche?-pregunto muy curiosa Ino

-no lo sé, ya se los he dicho-le respondió

-pero, de que me quieres hablar-

-no puedo usar bien mi byakugan-

-¿Qué? -Gritó Ino

-shuu-la callo hinata-l

\- ¿Por qué, no le dijiste a tu padre?-

-sasuke-san, ha vuelto a konoha-

-mientras no sea para destruir la aldea está bien-

-no creo que sea para eso recuerdas lo que paso después de la gran cuarta guerra ninja –

-sí, se extendió el rumor que sasuke se había enamorado de esa horrible, pelo de chicle, frentona y plana mujer y según sea tabla de planchar rosa, él iba a regresar por ella-

-si lo sé, el punto es que aun…-no continuo porque una muy entusiasmada Ino la interrumpió

-no me digas que le vas a intentar sacar celos a esos dos infelice ¿verdad?-le dijo con ojos brillantes

-¡claro que no!-se apresuró a negar lo que decía su amiga-¿por qué haría eso? -

-yo haría eso –le dijo una muy segura Ino –les sacaría celos además así le demostrarías que él no importa más en tu vida-

-¡pero si lo es!-grito, naruto fue muy importante en mi vida –dijo casi al borde del llanto-y siempre lo será-

\- hinata discúlpame, no quería hacer que llores –le dijo mientras la abrazaba Ino sabía perfectamente que ella la necesita y no iba a dejarla en un momento así

-gracias por estar a mi lado-

-tú estuviste a mi lado cuando yo termine con shikamaru, no sé cómo me soportaste porque la verdad si tú no me detenías yo iba y los mataba –

-gracias-

-de nada para eso estamos las amigas –

-pero yo no creo que mi plan este mal –dijo soltando a su amiga

-yo no soy así, me conoces Ino

-lamentablemente si-le dijo con una sonrisa –por eso sé que te vas a reponer y vas a seguir adelante,-

 ** _En la oficina del hokage_**

-¿no sé si lo hice estuvo bien?–se preguntaba mentalmente kakashi, no sabía si estuvo bien mandar a naruto y a sakura a suna, por un lado aprobó la decisión del rubio porque pensaba que de esa manera, se evitaría problemas pues estaba seguro que si ellos dos se quedaban en konoha, Hiashi hyuga no dudaría dos veces en matarlos y por otra parte por la tranquilidad de la hyuga ,quería mucho a sus discípulos pero lo que habían hecho a la pobre hyuga simplemente no tenía perdón de Dios, además quería evitar los insultos que ambos naruto y sakura recibirían por la gente dudaba mucho que después de lo que paso la gente lo acepte como hokage

 _ **mientras tanto en suna**_

-naruto, ¿estás bien? –le pregunto una preocupada sakura

-si estoy bien- le respondió de una manera déspota –pero, ¿hablaste con sasuke?-

-si ya le dije todo -

-¿aceptó hacerlo?-pregunto extrañado naruto

-me costó trabajo hacerlo pero al final aceptó-

* * *

hola a todos ,les agradezco a todas las personas que me apoyan y siguen esta historia ,espero que les guste el capitulo y gracias nuevamente por sus reviews


	4. mision

-¡hinata levántate!-gritaba hanabi

-un ratito más-decía hinata entre sueños mientras se acurrucaba más a sus sabanas

-¡tienes que bajar a comer!-

-¡HANABI!-se escuchó el grito del padre de hinata-deja que tu hermana descanse-

-ok-dijo de mala gana hanabi saliendo de la habitación de su hermana

Después de que hanabi saliera del cuarto de hinata,ella se levantó de su cama,se miró al espejo, Ya habían pasado dos meses de lo ocurrido con naruto,dos meses llenos de lágrimas, aun no lo podía olvidar ,aun naruto seguía en su corazón ,en su mente ,en su mundo.

En estos dos meses su cabello había crecido bastante se ducho y luego se cambió de ropa, y bajó a desayunar, miro la mesa, estaban sentados su padre y su hermana, le dio nostalgia al verlos allí, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no desayunaban juntos?

-buenos días padre, hermana-los saludo con una sonrisa

-buenos días-respondieron ambos

Apenas Hinata se sentó ingreso Ko al comedor Hyuga

-permiso, señor-habló ko

-concedido-respondió Hiashi

-buenos días, Hanabi-sama-saludó agachando su rostro al levantarlo se sorprendió de ver a Hinata en el comedor y se sorprendió más al verla con una gran sonrisa -Hina...ta...sa...ma-

-buenos días ko-le saludó Hinata

-ko...ko- hablaba Hiashi -¡KO!-grito, al ver que ko no respondía porque estaba mirando perdidamente a hinata

Al escuchar el grito ko respondió

-sí,Hiashi san-

-¿para qué has venido?-le preguntó Hiashi

-si etto ... El hokage mando a llamar a la señorita hinata -

-¿para qué?- preguntó hinata

-etto,señorita creo que es para una misión-

-¿misión?-

-si,dijo que la esperaría en su oficina a las 10:00am-

-¡las 10! ¡Son 9:30!-dijo hinata mientras subía corriendo a cambiarse de ropa, para bajar después con su uniforme de misión (el de the last) se despidió de su papá y de su su hermana y salió corriendo en dirección a la oficina del hokage, apenas llegó subio las escaleras y tocó la puerta de la oficina del hokage

-¿quién es?-preguntó kakashi

-soy yo, hinata -

-pasa hinata,empuja la puerta está abierta -hinata obedeció a la orden que le dio kakashi pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Uchiha Sasuke allí

-hola hinata-saludo el hokage

-hola hokage-sama,Uchiha-san-los saludo agachando la cabeza

sasuke ni se inmuto ,ni siquiera le devolvió el saludo a hinata

-bueno hinata,voy a ir al grano-habló serio kakashi-vas a tener una misión con sasuke-pronunció claramente el hokage -¿puedes?-le preguntó pues kakashi era consciente de lo hinata estaba pasando

-claro...que... si...-habló dudando un poco

-¿te molesta?-preguntó sasuke en un tono arrogante

-no...Para nada Uchiha san-

-ok, entonces mañana a primera hora partirán los dos a suna-

-¿suna?-pregunto extrañada hinata

-sí, hinata irán a suna para proteger al kazekage ,los elegí a los dos por sus técnicas oculares-

-¿tienes algun problema?-pregunto kakashi

-no, ninguno -dijo hinata era raro pero cuanto kakashi pronuncio que tendría una misión en suna su cuerpo tembló y ni siquiera ella sabía el porque

-¿y tú sasuke?, ¿tienes algún problema?-

-no- respondió frió

-entonces me puedo retirar -

-si claro,hinata-

-adios Uchiha san, hokage-sama-dijo antes de irse

hinata salio de la oficina del hokage,quería llorar pero aun no sabía porque, no sabía porque y depronto recordó que no podía usar su byakugan,¿cómo podría proteger al kazekage? ahora que ella no tenía byakugan.

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO:**_

-sasuke, ¿crees que cuando hinata se entere de la verdad...

-no es necesario, que se entere-

-oye, sasuke tú puedes oponerte a esto-

-no importa-

-sasuke, ¿estas así por lo que sakura te pidió que hagas?-

-no- respondió seco

-entiendo-dijo kakashi al ver lo terco que era su "discípulo"

-puedes irte-le ordenó

Apenas kakashi terminó de hablar ,sasuke salió de la oficina con dirección a su casa ,en el distrito uchiha o lo que quedaba de el

-sasuke no puedes...- decía entre lágrimas karin-¡NO PUEDES CASARTE!-

* * *

Hola a todos ,estoy aquí de nuevo (no, no aún no he muerto aún sigo viva, aún sigo viva después de que ichigo se quedara con orihime ,aún sigo viva )

Bueno dejemos a la copia de narut...perdón bleach en paz (lo siento , tenía que decirlo,me alegra que Rukia este con Renji ,pero aun así,SERIA AUN MEJOR SI RUKIA SE HUBIERA QUEDADO CON ICHIGO )

Gracias a todos por sus rewier me han dado paz en medio de la tormenta, han sido mi bote salvavidas (aun no puedo creer que ichigo...) gracias millones de gracias si sigo viva es por ustedes,disculpen por la demora

atte :riza sakura tsukino :(

P.D:

(rukia se tenía que quedar con ichigo ), (MUERETE TITE KUBO)


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, soy riza sakura tsukino, quiero disculparme con todos por demorarme tanto en actualizar, espero que me puedan perdonar y sin más que decir, disfruten el capitulo

* * *

Cap 5

-eso no te importa-

-has pensado en sakura-

-no te importa-

-¡sasuke!-grito, pero antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, sasuke activo su sharingan y la dejo inconsciente

-no era necesario sasuke-le hablo suigetsu mientras sostenía a karin

-eso no es de tu incumbencia-le respondió sasuke con un tono hostil

-pero…

-¡llévatela!-le grito sasuke

-ok me voy –respondió suigetsu y se fue llevando a karin en sus hombros

Hinata llego jadeando a su casa estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escucho el grito de su padre

-¡es una decisión tomada!-

-pero papá-suplico hanabi

-¡no hay marcha atrás!, entiende hanabi-

-pero Hinata, ella…no puede casarse-

-¿casarme?-interrumpió Hinata

-ven a mi despacho Hinata-le ordeno su padre

-está bien-dijo sin protestar

Hinata camino hacia el despacho de su padre, entro y se sentó en la silla que había frente al escritorio de su padre

-Hinata, recuerdas lo que te dije después de que él te pidiera la mano-

-sí, lo recuerdo-asintió con la cabeza agachada

 **Flash back**

-¿Hinata, estas segura de tu decisión?-

-claro que si papá-dijo una Hinata sonriente, cualquiera que se acercara a ella podía percibir ese aura lleno de felicidad, después de todo, Naruto le acababa de pedir matrimonio, se iban a casar dentro de poco, en esos tres años y medio la vida de Hinata había cambiado por completo, estaba feliz ahora poco o nada le importaba su clan, Naruto en ese momento abarcaba gran parte de su corazón, no, se podría decir que él ocupaba todo su corazón

-Hinata –le hablo su padre sacándola de sus pensamientos románticos y de sus sueños de una familia perfecta con Naruto

-sí, padre -respondió

-hija, sabes que es una costumbre que la primogénita del líder del clan se case con alguien del clan ¿verdad?-

-sí, lo se padre-

-y también sabes que si infringes esa regla serás desterrada del clan para siempre, ¿verdad?-

-si, lo se padre-

-entonces, porque no te retractas de tu decisión-

-porque lo amo padre y nada en este mundo me va hacer cambiar de opinión-

La sujeto con fuerza los hombros y le pregunto-¿estas segura de esto?-

-ya te lo dije lo amo y no voy a cambiar de opinión-

-¡vas a perder todo lo que has logrado hasta hoy!-le grito

-no me importa nada, padre-dijo con seguridad

-¡Hinata! Si tú te casas, te van a desterrar del clan y yo…no quiero que eso pase-

Hinata observó con dulzura a su padre era la primera vez en toda su vida que él se preocupaba por ella y le respondió mirándolo a los ojos -padre, te aseguro que todo va a estar bien, Naruto kun es una gran persona, él nunca me va a dejar de apoyar además aunque me destierren del clan y pierda mi apellido de todas formas podre venir a visitarte, No…tienes por qué preocuparte-dijo lo último con un tono bajo

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

-Sabes muy bien que debes casarte con algún miembro del clan y dado que ya estás en la edad de casarte, el consejo ha decidido que debes casarte-

-¿ya han puesto fecha para la boda?-dijo tranquila Hinata como si no le importara

-sí, será en dos meses-

-Comprendo-dijo Hinata antes de cerrar la puerta del despacho de su padre

Su sentencia estaba dada, en dos meses se iba a casar ¿con quién?, eso ahora no importaba que más daba oponerse, se casaría con una persona que no conocía, ¿llorar? , Para que ,ya nada tenía sentido

-¡Hinata!-grito Ino

-¡no hagas eso!-

-tienes una cara de velorio-dijo Ino con una sonrisa-¿Quién murió?-

-nadie-

-¿entonces?...es el aniversario de la muerte de Neji…-

-¡no!-grito Hinata aunque no lo pareciera la muerte de Neji aún le seguía afectando

-¿entonces porque estas así?

-no es nada, solo… me voy a casar en dos meses con un desconocido-

-¿¡QUEEEEEE?!-grito Ino –pero… ¿Cómo?-

-así lo decidió el consejo del clan-

-¡son unos desgraciados! –grito lo más fuerte que pudo Ino

-Hinata…tú, ¿estás bien con esta decisión?-

-No, pero ¿de que va a servir oponerme?-

-bueno mírale el lado bueno, de repente tu futuro esposo es guapísimo y ¿quién sabe? terminas enamorándote de él cómo en las películas-

-la vida no es como las películas-

-a veces si-dijo Ino mostrándole su anillo de compromiso

A Ino la vida le sonreías, le iba bien en la florería además pronto se iba a casar con Sai al parecer a todos le iba bien, shikamaru se iba a casar con Temari, Chogui se iba a casar con una chica de la aldea del rayo, Kiba estaba saliendo con una chica al parecer iban a comprometerse dentro de poco e incluso Shino iba a empezar a enseñar en la academia, todos, todos eran felices todos menos ella, si, estaba seguro que incluso Naruto y sakura eran felices.

-me alegro por ti Ino-dijo agachando la cabeza

-ah, Hinata, vas a ser la madrina de mi boda ¿verdad?

-si tú lo quieres así, entonces así será-dijo recobrando su sonrisa

-un pajarito me conto que ibas a tener una misión-

-sí, voy a tener una misión en suna con uchiha san-

-¿¡QUEEEEEE?!-

-si voy a ir a suna, quizá ya sea tiempo de enfrentar la verdad-

-espero que no te los encuentres-

-no me importa, solo iré a ser mi misión y luego regresare para casarme

-ya son las 12:00, ¡es tarde!-dijo Ino mirando su reloj

-¿tarde?-

-adiós, Hinata-

-adiós Ino-

Lo único que Hinata pudo hacer fue subir a su cuarto y llorar sobre su almohada le era difícil mostrarse fuerte ante los demás, pero se había prometido a sí misma no llorar por él otra vez, pero era imposible, en ese momento solo quería olvidarse de todo incluso de ella misma

En otro lugar:

-¡sasuke llegara en dos días!-grito una entusiasmada sakura

-bien por ti-dijo desganado Naruto

-¿Naruto, aun amas a Hinata?-

* * *

chicos mil disculpas por no haber publicado antes pero aun no supero el final de bleach y menos que el editor de bleach haya dicho que Rukia es solo una simple"NAKAMA" y que orihime es la "HEROINA "de bleach,por Dios ahora entiendo por que bleach callo tan bajo ahora dejemos bleach de lado y mis quejas y les agradesco a todos por haber leido este capitulo.

atte:riza sakura tsukino


	6. encuentros inesperados

Hola a todos, soy riza sakura tsukino, sé que algunos han querido escribir mi nombre en su Death note, pero no ha funcionado (-jajjajajjaja-risa malvada) y para los que pensaban que había muerto, ¡NO!, no he muerto sigo viva, disculpen por no actualizar antes, es que no tuve tiempo y sin más que decir ¡disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran kishimoto sensei, pero al menos la trama si me pertenece, no como OTROS (cofcof titekubo cofcof) que andan copiando finales.

-¿Naruto tu aun amas a Hinata?-

-claro que no- negó- si aún la amara, no estuviera aquí-

-ya lo sé pero…un amor como el que se tuvieron los dos, no se olvida en poco tiempo-

-¡SAKURA!-grito –no quiero hablar de eso, si-pronuncio lo último acariciando la mejilla derecha de sakura

-está bien –respondió ella retirando la mano de Naruto de su mejilla-pero deja eso-pronuncio sakura con un aura aterrador viendo como Naruto se llevaba una lata de cerveza a la boca-

-pero…-dijo haciendo un puchero

-nada, ¡deja eso!-grito asustando más al uzumaki-

-pero…-

-no me importa-pronuncio sakura quitándole la lata de cerveza de la mano de Naruto para luego tirarlo a la basura

-me voy a dormir-pronuncio Naruto

-ok, entiendo, voy a ir hablar con gaara-anuncio sakura

-entiendo, ve-pronuncio Naruto mientras subía las escalones que lo llevarían al segundo piso de aquella casa

A Naruto ahora le daba todo igual, su vida habría cambiado radicalmente desde que dejo a Hinata en el altar sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba, quiso volver a konoha para contarle la verdad a Hinata, pero como podría volver después de tanto tiempo, sabía que su amor era imposible, ¿Por qué la vida, lo trataba así,? ¿Porque cuando su vida empezaba a tener sentido?, la vida le quitaba a la única persona que amaba realmente, lo único que pudo hacer Naruto fue echarse a dormir, solo quería olvidarse de todos incluso olvidarse que él existía

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-¡hermana levántate ya!-grito hanabi

-ok-pronuncio Hinata sin ánimos

Hinata se levantó de la cama se ducho y se puso su ropa de misión, comió un pequeño bocadito y salió rumbo a la entrada de la aldea

-hola, uchiha san-saludo al ver a sasuke en la entrada de konoha

-vámonos- respondió sin devolverle el saludo

Dicho esto ambos partieron camino a suna, nadie dijo nada durante el trayecto lo cual resultaba un poco incómodo para Hinata, pero al mismo tiempo Hinata se preocupaba porque no podía seguirle el paso a sasuke, él era muy rápido , asi siguieron hasta que empezó a anochecer

-uchi..ha ..san-pronuncio Hinata deteniéndose un momento

¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil hablarle? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ella era tímida pero que era esa sensación en su pecho

-no tartamudees, me molestas-pronuncio sasuke tan frio como siempre

Sasuke saco de sus pensamientos a Hinata, ¿cómo la había llamado? Hinata se armó de valor y con gran furia y enojo le respondió-ya es de noche y quiero descansar así que debes buscar un lugar para que pasemos la noche-hablo pero también se recrimino, había usado ese tono, el tono que su padre usaba con sus sirvientes, si su padre estuviera allí, se hubiera puesto muy feliz, después de todo, Hinata era la heredera del clan hyuga y de esa manera debía dirigirse a los demás pero a ella nunca le gusto hablar de esa manera, ella siempre había sido muy respetuosa con todos, pero sasuke, la había sacado de sus casillas

-alii hay una posada-señalo sasuke-entr…

Hinata no lo dejo continuar-ok entremos-pronuncio de nuevo con el tono de niña mandona

Ambos entraron a la posada era pequeña pero cálida, una señora de muy avanzada edad se acercó a ellos y los saludo, Hinata inclino su cabeza en señal de saludo pero sasuke ni se movió, es más miraba a una chica, que por la ropa parecía que trabajaba allí, este gesto molesto a Hinata, ¿pero porque la molestaba?,¿ella no era nada de sasuke? ni siquiera era su amiga porque… ,Hinata movió suavemente su cabeza intentando alejar estos pensamientos, gesto que el uchiha no paso por alto ,Hinata dulcemente hablo- buscamos dos habitaciones-

-¿se pelearon?-pregunto la anciana al ver el ceño fruncido de la muchacha

-¿pelearnos?-pregunto sorprendida Hinata

-claro, creó que deben hablar para solucionar sus diferencia-aconsejo la anciana con una sonrisa –después de todo los celos solo lastiman y dañan su relación-

-¿Qué?-pregunto con dudosa

-claro, ustedes son una pareja joven ¿verdad?-

-¡claro que no!-grito Hinata -nosotros no estamos casados, jamás me casaría con un deser…-Hinata callo

-un desertor-termino el uchiha

-bueno –hablo la anciana rompiendo el ambiente tenso –no quiero ser inoportuna pero solo me queda una habitación –

-nos vamos-hablo sasuke molesto

sasuke iba a salir de la posada cuando el sonido de un rayo lo detuvo

-pues creo que eso no será posible –lamento la anciana

-entiendo-pronuncio el uchiha molesto

Ambos subieron a la habitación guiados por la anciana-espero que descansen bien, les espera un largo viaje-después de decir esto la anciana se marchó del lugar

-uchiha san…-hablo Hinata captando toda la atención del uchiha-yo lo siento, no debí decir eso, sé que te hice sentir mal, discúlpame –

-no me importa, ya estoy acostumbrado a escuchar ese tipos de cosas-soltó de repente

-lo siento, yo sé que si te molesto-pronuncio mirando fijamente al uchiha- lo pude…ver en tus ojos-dijo y se sonrojo-creo que es …

-eres una molestia-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-creí que no sonreías,-hablo Hinata causando un breve sonrojo en sasuke

-pues si lo hago, soy una persona normal después de todo –dijo haciendo un puchero y sonrojándose de nuevo

-jjajaajaja-rio muy fuerte Hinata

-¿de qué te ríes?-

-de nada-dijo Hinata tratando de contener la risa por ver a sasuke haciendo un puchero se veía tan lindo

-creo que sería mejor que te fueras a dormir-

-¡pero yo no tengo sueño!-protesto Hinata de una manera infantil

-yo tampoco tengo sueño-

-¿Qué te parece si hablamos?-propuso Hinata

-¿hablar?-cuestiono el uchiha

-sí, bueno se tu nombre, pero aunque estuviéramos en la misma academia casi no hablábamos yo era muy tímida en ese entonces, tenía miedo de hacer las cosas mal por eso casi no hablaba con nadie hasta que Naruto kun…-unas lágrimas resbalaron por la mejilla de Hinata -disculpa –se disculpó Hinata mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, aun le dolía hablar de Naruto, aquel hombre que le cambio la vida, aquél con él que aprendió a amar y también a odiar

-sabes-hablo el uchiha captando toda la atención de Hinata- no sé qué tipo de relación habrás tenido con Naruto, pero por tu expresión, no debió ser nada agradable, No es bueno pensar en el pasado, solo nos trae recuerdos dolorosos, recuerdos que no ,nos dejan en paz, recuerdos que no, nos dejan ser libres, recuerdos que nos impiden avanzar-dijo esto antes de salir de la habitación hacia el pequeño balcón, después de todo ya había dejado de llover (Rukia i love you)

Hinata abrió sus ojos, no recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormida, pero estaba recostada en la cama

-al fin despiertas-hablo sasuke

-hola uchiha san-se sobo los ojos

-alístate tenemos que partir –

-Ok-

Hinata se dirigió hacia el baño se lavó los dientes, La cara y se peinó el cabello, salió y junto a sasuke salieron de la posada en el camino nuevamente durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la torre del kazekage y se presentaron ante los guardias, luego subieron hasta la oficina de gaara, sasuke toco la puerta

-¿Quién es?-

-¿somos ninjas de konoha?-respondieron ambos

-adelante-ambos abrieron la puerta y pasaron al frente del kazekage y su ayudante-buenos días kazekage –saludo Hinata

-bueno, supongo que el hokage ya les habrá informado sobre su misión-hablo gaara

-no, él no nos explicó muy bien-respondio Hinata-

-bueno, su misión es….-hablo kankuro al finalizar pronuncio-pensé que vendría Naruto pero al menos tienes el byakugan-hablo menospreciando a a la hyuga

-Hinata, es mucho mejor ninja que Naruto-la animó sasuke al ver como unas rebeldes lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de Hinata

-perdón –se disculpó kanguro-los dirigiré hacia sus habitaciones en donde esperaran hasta que los vuelvan a llamar-

Dicho esto, kanguro guio a sasuke y a Hinata fuera de la torre del kazekage hacia una especie de Posada, les indico a los dos sus respectivas habitaciones y luego se marchó, Hinata se acercó tímidamente hacia sasuke –muchas gracias, uchiha san-pronuncio antes de abrazarlo, estuvieron un momento así hasta que sasuke empujo a Hinata obligándola a deshacer el abrazo-que te pasa mujer-yo lo siento mucho uchiha san-

-no te tengas esas confianzas-

-yo lo siento-susurro apenada-y luego desapareció rumbo a la habitación que habían asignado para ella

-es una tontita-susurro al mismo tiempo se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro

Pero que era ese sentimiento que tenía en el pecho, ¿acaso a él … NO-se recrimino a sí mismo como podía pensar así de Hinata ,tenía que admitirlo era muy hermosa pero ,él amaba mucho a sakura, si, sakura haruno ,era la razón de su vida y nadie iba a cambiar eso

Y sin más salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba para hablar con la Haruno, camino hasta que llego a esa cabaña que conocía muy bien, ese había sido el refugio que ambos habían encontrado aquella noche lluviosa, llego a la puerta una aire de melancolía lo invadió iba a sacar su llave pero se detuvo cuando la puerta de pronto se abrió

-¡sasuke!-grito emocionada sakura mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de sasuke

-sakura-hablo al mismo tiempo en que recibía el abrazo de sakura, ambos entraron a la cabaña, sakura le hablaba de muchas cosas pero sasuke estaba pensando en otras cosas ¿más importantes?

-¡sasuke uchiha!-grito sakura al ver que sasuke no le prestaba ni una pisca de atención-¿me estas escuchando?-

-claro que sí, tonta-

-¿enserio?, entonces de que estaba hablando hace un momento-

-no yo…no…no se-dijo haciendo un puchero

-¿te pasa algo amor?-pregunto sakura

-sí, tengo algo que decirte-al parecer el momento más temido por sasuke había llegado ¡maldito Naruto! ¡Malditos viejos del consejo!, pensó sasuke

-¿qué es lo que me vas a decir amor?-pregunto sakura con temor

-me voy a casar por orden del consejo de ancianos de la aldea para….-

-¡que!-grito sakura-eso no es cierto…tu…no, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto sasuke?

Sasuke se levantó del pequeño sofá y estrechó entre sus brazos a sakura-yo no lo quiero hacer pero sabes cómo son las cosas en esa estúpida aldea además…-no pudo continuar porque unos cálidos labios lo atraparon y sin más se perdió en ese cálido beso

Mientras tanto:

Naruto aún seguía dormido, pero la luz lo despertó, miro el reloj, era tarde, sakura lo mataría, bajó las escaleras, al parecer sakura no había vuelto, cerró la puerta y salió a ver a gaara, caminó hasta la torre del kazekage, los guardias lo dejaron pasar sin problemas, cuándo iba llegando a la oficina de gaaara se tropezó con una chica que iba distraída, la ayudo a levantarse

-debes tener más cuidado-consejo a la chica que aún no levantaba la mirada, aún seguía mirando al piso

-¿sabes?-le dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre su cabello negro azulado, por alguna razón ese cabello se le hacía conocido-tu cabello se parece mucho al de una chica que conocí-Naruto no vio ningún movimiento de la chica-¿eres muy tímida?, puedes levantar la mirada, no muerdo-

-ya lo sé, y No, ya no soy tímida-dijo mientras levantaba la mirada

-hi…na…ta-

* * *

Disculpen el retraso, pero no tuve tiempo para actualizar, como estoy en época de exámenes no me había dado tiempo de publicar y respecto a si la historia es naruhina o sasuhina ni yo lo sé, aun no lo he decidido y Rukia y Ichigo eran perfectos el uno para el otro, cuándo Ichigo estuviera deprimido, Rukia lo patearía y lo haría entrar en razón, creó que por el momento dejaremos bleach, ya que no viene al caso mencionarlo, esta es una historia naruhina ,esta pobre universitaria se despide de ustedes, los quiero a todos, sean ichihimes,ichirukis,naruhina o sasusakus los quiero a todos y gracias por sus rewiers(creo que el cap de hoy fue más largo que los anteriores),espero que lo disfruten

Atte:riza sakura tsukino


	7. olvídalo

-hi...na...ta-

-Naruto-

Un silencio incómodo los envolvió y es que era evidente la sorpresa de el chico de cabellos rubios

-Disculpa ,fue mi culpa,lo siento-habló Naruto saliendo de su trance

-No tienes porque disculparte, Naruto,solo fue un accidente-le respondió ella con una sonrisa como las que siempre le daba cuando ellos estaban juntos.

Naruto bajó la mirada ,se sentía tan miserable,¿cómo podía ella sonreírle de ese modo a alguien que le hizo tanto daño?,se preguntó mentalmente

-Perdón-dijo en un susurro mirando al suelo - lo siento tanto Hinata-

-Ya te mencioné que no es necesario disculparte,solo fue un accidente...eso es todo-

El chico levantó la mirada cruzándose con la mirada tranquila de Hinata

-no es por esto ,sino por lo que pasó hace dos meses-

La mirada de Hinata cambio ,ya no lucía tranquila ,su mirada era seria.

-¿Sabes?-Habló de nuevo el chico bajando su mirada-no he podido dejar de pensar ... En el daño que te hice aquel día-

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron sorprendidos ante las palabras de el chico ,quizá después de todo él aún la amaba y si Naruto le pedía que volviera con él ,ella sin ninguna duda se lanzaría a los brazos de su amado y lo perdonaría.

-Yo...Yo necesito que me perdones -

El corazón de Hinata palpitaba muy fuerte y su respiración era rápida ,una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-Se que lo que hice estuvo mal,pero...No podía renunciar a mis verdaderos sentimientos,amo a Sakura chan y no quería vivir una vida al lado de alguien a quien no amaba... Hinata tú mereces a un hombre que te ame,mereces amar y ser amada-

Hinata miro al suelo , sintió su corazón una vez más romperse , pero esta vez ella si tenía toda la culpa por ilusionarse ,él no la amaba ni la había amado ,triste y dolorosa así era la verdad pero tenia que soportarla

-¿me perdonas?-Soltó sin más él

¿perdonarlo?,¿por que tendría que hacerlo ,si él no había hecho más que mostrarle que la vida no era un cuento de hadas .

Y aunque no quiso decirlo lo hizo -te perdono-mintió -seria egoísta si no lo hiciera ,comprendo perfectamente y espero que seas feliz al lado de Sakura -

Naruto se acercó temerosamente hacia ella para luego abrazarla

-Gracias Hinata , gracias por ser la única que no me rechazo, gracias por apoyarme , gracias por todo el amor que me tuviste , gracias por amarme-hablo al oído de la ojiperla

Por más que intento retener las lágrimas ,una de ellas cayó por sus mejillas por más que mordió sus labios para suprimir sus lágrimas estás habian caído ,esto era una despedida,lo sentía, pero estaba bien,si él era feliz ella también trataría de serlo

Naruto se separó de ella y la miro dulcemente Y le regaló una de sus típicas sonrisas aquellas que inundaban luz

-Adiós,Hinata chan,tengo que irme-

-Adiós hablo ella en un murmullo mientras veía como la silueta de él rubio desaparecía por aquel pasillo

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer , corrió hasta la posada donde se encontraba su habitación, cerró con llave la puerta una vez entro a su lugar de descanzo ,se dejó caer sobre la cama del lugar ,se recriminó a si misma por llorar ,ya habían pasado más de dos meses ,ella debía ya olvidarlo , debía haber salido y disfrutar de su vida tal y como Ino se lo había dicho quizá de esa manera y solo quizá así hubiera apaciguado el dolor que sentía en su corazón

Hinata se limpio las lágrimas aquello habia sudo el adiós de todo su pasado desde ahora ella se despediría de aquella Hinata frágil y tímida , iba a poner todo de ella para hacerse más fuerte

-Adiós , Naruto, gracias por ayudarme a seguir mi camino y no rendirme , gracias por todo Naruto-pronuncio lentamente tratando de retener las lágrimas ,por más daño que él le había hecho ,él le había dado la fuerza para que empezara a confiar en sus capacidades y ella no lo podía negar , aquellos tres años que había pasado junto a él habían sido los más maravillosos de su vida,sí,él había sido su maravilloso error (ichiruki)

Naruto caminó hacia la oficina de Gaara ,aún seguía pensando en la mirada de Hinata ,su mirada no era la misma ,tal vez su acción la habría incómodado

, Tocó la puerta de esa oficina, ahora estaba seguro , no podía aceptar esa misión

-Adelante , Naruto -la voz de Gaara lo invito a pasar

Naruto abrió la puerta y se dirigió al escritorio del Kazekage

-¿deseas algo Naruto?-

-sí,Gaara ,he venido a decirte que no voy a participar de la misión en la que me necesitabas-

-¿es por la Hyuga?-Preguntó un tanto molesto el Kazekage

-Sí,es por ella-afirmo el rubio

-¿tan importante es ella para ti?-

-Lo es y no quiero fastidiarla con mi presencia , estoy seguro que ella aún no me ha olvidado , sería muy difícil e incómodo realizar una misión juntos-

-per...

-Lo siento Gaara, Hinata es una gran chica...No quiero lastimarla más -

-¿más de lo que haz hecho?,no lo creó- una voz super conocida para el rubio se escuchó en la oficina del Kazekage

-¡sasuke!-Naruto se emocionó al ver a su viejo amigo en aquella oficina

-Sí no quieres participar en la misión por mi está bien ,puedo hacer sin problemas tu trabajo-

Naruto no se molestó por el comentario de su amigo solo sonrió y comentó

-Me alegra que tú también estés en esa misión , entonces ella estará bien-

\- entonces puedes estar tranquilo-

-entonces así será-afirmo Naruto

-¡claro que no !-Gritó Gaara interrumpiendo a Naruto

\- y ¿porque no? , Sasuke es más fuerte que yo -

-Necesito un usuario de viento-

-¿pero acaso en tu aldea no hay ninjas con ese elemento?-

-Te recuerdo que Konoha está en deuda con mi aldea pues enviamos ninjas para asegurar la seguridad en tu boda-

-Pero debes tener a algunos ninjas disponibles-

-Entiende Naruto yo te necesito

... para la misión -

-Pero... Hinata-

-Naruto,tú eres fundamental para la misión además la vida de Hinata también está en riesgo-

Naruto suspiró resignado

\- pero solo iré si Hinata acepta trabajar conmigo en la misión-pidió eso como condición el rubio

-Yo se lo diré -se ofreció el uchiha antes de salir de aquella oficina

-Adiós Gaara -se despidió fríamente Naruto para salir detrás del Uchiha

Naruto logró alcanzar a ver al Uchiha antes de que este saliera de la torre del Kazekage

-¡hey Sasuke!-Gritó Naruto para que el Uchiha se detuviera pero el mencionado no detuvo su andar por lo cual Naruto se vio obligado a aumentar su velocidad pero aún así no logro alcanzarlo

-¡Teme ,no te hagas el difícil!-Gritó Naruto aún más fuerte captando la atención de las personas que estaban cerca De ellos , algunos murmuraba cosas que ponían en duda la virilidad del Uchiha y el Uzumaki por lo cual Naruto al escuchar eso se sonrojo. ¿como podría la gente pensar que él era gay ?

Para sorpresa de Naruto, Sasuke se detuvo cerca a un callejón y volteo a verlo por la expresión del rostro del Uchiha no era nada bueno

-¡que mierda quieres!-Gritó enfadado

\- ¡hey!,tranquilo -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona intentando calmar al uchiha pero este gesto hizo que el Uchiha se descontrolara y le propi e un buen golpe en la cabeza que llegó a dejarle un Chinchón .

-Al grano dobe-

Naruto aún seguía sobándose la cabeza para tratar de aliviar el dolor causado por el golpe recibido

-yo solo quería preguntarte si hiciste lo que Sakura Chan te pidió...¿la encontraste?-

-Hice lo que Sakura me pidió y no encontré ningúna pista sobre donde pueda estar ella- respondió el Uchiha

El semblante de Naruto se volvió serio -ya veo...¿puedes seguir buscándola ¿por favor?-

Sasuke bufó ante lo dicho por su amigo-¿estas seguro de que lo que estás haciendo?-

-claro que si ,no me voy a rendir hasta encontrarla-

-Sí esa es tu decisión ,espero que que en el futuro no te arrepientas de tu decisión -

Hinata había salido de su habitación, había decidido no continuar encerrada,si quería cambiar ,el primer paso era salir y disfrutar del paisaje de aquel lugar y con aquel pensamiento caminó por los alrededores de la posada deteniéndose a ver el atardecer en aquella aldea de pronto escuchó a su estómago rugir ,siguió caminando buscando un lugar en donde pudiera comer ,

-si tan solo pudiera usar mi byakugan -lamento Hinata pues debido a ello tenía que seguir caminando su estómago rugió una vez más pero para su suerte había un puesto de Ramen cerca suspiró ¿por que todo lo que veía le hacía recordar a él?

El hambre que sentía era feroz pues no había comido nada durante el día ,entro al puesto , se sentó en una banca y pidió un tazón de miso ramen

El tazón de ramen no tardo en llegar y cuando lo tuvo delante de ella se percató de que en la sopa había un naruto, sonrió nostálgica ,degusto un poco de la sopa si bien no poseía el sabor del ramen de ichiraku estaba muy buena y una vez terminada la sopa pagó y se retiró del local

Su estómago estaba satisfecho pero la curiosidad de explorar ese lugar era muy grande y por más que ya fueran cerca de las ocho de la noche decidió quedarse fuera unas horas más pues sabía que si regresaba a la posada lo único interesante que haría sería afilar sus kunais además de esa manera se distraería un poco y conseguiría olvidar por algunos momentos al Uzumaki ,pero esta vez la suerte no estaba de su lado pues logro ver como ellos dos ,Sakura y Naruto salian de una joyería ,Naruto sonreía y Sakura también

-Ellos son felices...

Las fuerzas de la Hyuga se esfumaron al ver esa escena,lo sabía y cada vez el destino se lo repetía ,Naruto amaba a Sakura

Decidió mirar a otro lugar, verlos juntos aún la lástimaba por lo que optó por correr para alejarse lo más que podía de aquella calle

Una vez fuera de aquella calle disminuyó su velocidad ,el viento mecía sus largos cabellos provocando que las miradas de los hombres que vivían en aquel lugar se posaran en ella

Y aunque ella no prestará atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor pudo sentir que alguien la seguía

Aceleró el paso ,pues no llevaba ningún implemento ninja Para su mala suerte se vio encerrada en un callejón ,volteó solo para darse cuenta que el lugar por donde había entrado estaba bloqueado por tres hombres que se acercaron lentamente a ella

-¡pero mira que belleza tenemos aquí!-

-Es muy malo andar en la calle a estas horas sola-

-No se acerquen a mi o ... Si no los lastimare -amenazo la Hyuga poniéndose en posición de pelea mostrándole los puños a estos tres sujetos

-¿tú?,¿lastimarnos?-

-¡oye es una Hyuga!-Menciono el hombre que tenía una casaca azul a su compañero de casaca roja

-¡oh!-fingió sorpresa por lo dicho por su compañero y haciendo una reverencia hablo -lamento asustarla princesa-levanto la cabeza para sonreír divertido causando un miedo profundo en la chica

-¿sacaríamos mucho dinero con ella?- cuestiono el tercer compañero de aquel par

-Claro ,que si -afirmo el de casaca roja-además nos divertiremos un rato con ella-

Y sin más los tres sujetos se lanzaron contra ella , supusieron que no sería tan difícil cazarla pero para su mala suerte la chica

Se defendió lanzando patadas al rostro de cada uno de sus acosadores provocando que ellos cayeran al suelo.

La chica aprovecho para correr pero uno le sujetó una de sus pantorillas haciendo que la chica cayera impactado su rostro con el suelo.

Los otros dos se levantaron y se acercaron a la chica para levantarla ,aprovechando para inmovilizarla pues la sujetaron fuertemente de los brazos.

El chico de casaca roja que había hecho caer a la Hyuga se levantó y se acercó a la chica llevando un kunai en las manos

La respiración de Hinata era muy acelerada ¿acaso ese era su fin?,por más que quizo cerrar sus ojos no lo hizo ...no se iba a mostrar indefensa ...No más

El chico sonrió macabra mente mientas dirigía el kunai a el pecho de la chica y de un rajón rompió el polo y el brasier que tenía puesto la Hyuga dejando ver sus pechos completamente desnudos para el deleite de estos desgraciados

-Pero mira nada más que tenemos aquí-

-Son enormes-las manos del chico apretaron los pechos de la chica logrando que saliera un gemido de los labios de ella

La respiración de la chica era rápida y su mirada mostraba el asco que Hinata sentía ,

El chico de casaca roja dejó caer el kunai para empezar a besar el cuello de la chica y por más que ella intentaba soltarse era todo inútil ,el chico dejó de besar su cuello para dirigirse a sus labios ,Hinata llena de rabia le escupió en la cara gesto que enfureció al sujeto, El cual la sujetó de los cabellos con mucha fuerza al ver la reacción del chico los otros dos sujetos asustados soltaron a Hinata ,el chico de casaca roja soltó los cabellos de Hinata Y de una patada empujó a Hinata contra una pared de aquel callejón , Hinata cayó de frene al suelo ,el chico se acercó rápidamente, giró a la chica y la observo una vez más una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro del chico ,se agachó, besó los labios de la chica causando que ella despertara ,el chico se separó de los labios de ella y se posicionó sobre el cuerpo de Hinata y comenzó a besar el cuello de ella ,Hinata intentaba zafarse pero era inútil. ,todo su cuerpo le dolía ,cerró los ojos resignada y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos ,era una inútil ,una inútil ni siquiera podía protegerse ella misma ,no servía para nada, soltó un gemido al sentír la mano de aquel chico dentro de sus bragas ,las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus ojos volteó su mirada no quería ver como su honor era manchado ,ya se había rendido cuando de pronto lo vio

Extendíó su mano hacia donde estaba ese kunai ,lo logró sujetar y lo cojio con su mano aprovecho que el chico estaba distraído besando su cuello y levantó el kunai y lo incrustó en su espalda,con las últimas fuerzas que tenía logró empujar al sujeto y se levantó del suelo ,los otros dos sujetos corrieron hacia ella , rápidamente Hinata logró sacar el kunai de la espalda del otro chico produciendo que la sangre saliera disparada manchado parte del cuerpo de la Hyuga , levantó el kunai en sus manos en señal de amenaza ,los ojos de la chica mostraban seguridad estaban seguros ella no dudaría en dejarlos como a su compañero

Hinata salió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron de aquel lugar ,las calles se veían tan solitarias y el frío la inundaba , empezó a sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas y de pronto cayó contra el suelo frío cubriendo con sus manos sus pechos desnudos.

Sasuke buscaba con su Sharingan desesperado a la chica de ojos perla ya era de noche y ella no había regresado a la posada ¿que le podría haber pasado? ,El chico se detuvo de pronto, abrió sus ojos sorprendido al verla allí

-Al fin te encontré princesa-

\--Notas de la autora--

hola a todos hice el cap más largo para compensar la ausencia ¡no ,esto no compensa en nada la ausencia! disculpenme por no actualizar antes es que me robaron mi laptop y ya no podía escribir pero luego me entere de la app de fanfiction y pude actualizar ,disculpenme de verdad, espero les guste el cap

gracias por todo

atte:

Rst(la que no actualiza en años)


	8. capitulo 8

El chico de cabellos negros se detuvo de pronto, abrió sus ojos sorprendido al verla allí con Naruto.

Al parecer Sakura había hecho caso a su consejo...se estaba olvidando de él

Flash back...

Estrechó entre sus brazos a Sakura

-yo no lo quiero hacer pero sabes cómo son las cosas en esa estúpida aldea además...-no pudo continuar porque unos cálidos labios lo atraparon y sin más se perdió en ese cálido beso.

se separaron por la falta de aire ,vio a Sakura sonreír ,él no quería que esa sonrisa desapareciera pero si quería pertenecer de nuevo a Konoha y que su nombre sea limpiado debía casarse con aquella chica que el daidomio escogería y eso implicaría dejar a Sakura para siempre.

Miró a su chica ,se veía muy linda con su el vestido verde que resaltaban sus ojos

Él nunca pensó que alguien se enamoraría de él

Después de todo era un criminal y estaba consiente de eso , aunque en sus años de academia las chicas lo perseguían , ahora Como un criminal de rango S ¿quien sería tan tonta para armarlo?

Además él nunca se iba a enamorar eso pensaba ,su objetivo principal era ese vengar a su clan ,no tenía tiempo para pensar en tonterías debía enfocarse en su plan de destrucción .

Su mirada oscureció al recordar su pasado

No había sido uno del cual tuviera que enorgullecerse .

Quizá por esa razón no vio a esa chica..quizá esa fuera la razón por la cual la ignoro y quizá esa fue la razón por la cual la dejó ir ,después de todo ella estaba con su mejor amigo y él aun así la amaba ,era estúpido pensar que en algún momento de su vida iba a depender de esa mujer ,en el pasado nunca lo imaginó pero ahora no le importaba que fuera de otro, la necesitaba pero quizá la decisión que habían tomado el consejo del país del fuego era lo mejor que le había pasado

Estaba decidido ,de una vez por todas iba a acabar con ese insano amor , Naruto había hecho mucho por él y él solo le estaba quitando a la mujer que amaba ¡que gran manera de agradecer el hecho que Naruto lo había salvado !

Era un idiota se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y por la pasión que lo consumía a tal grado de aceptar ser el amante de Sakura y aunque le daba pena admitirlo estaba seguro de que él era el único al que Sakura amaba pues si él hubiera llegado antes de que ellos se hubieran fugado la situación sería distinta.

La vida no era fácil para él e incluso en esos momentos se estaba jugando la vida ,si quería ser aceptado de nuevo por la sociedad, tenía que hacer lo que le mandasen sin rechistar.

-sasuke kun-

-¿pasa algo?-

-si,estábas ignorandome hace un momento te estaba hablando y no me respondiste-

-¿que fue lo que me preguntaste?-

-te pregunté,si el próximo sábado me podrías acompañar al festival-

-¿un festival?-

-¡si!,van a ver juegos artificiales-

-no creo poder ir- respondió seco- tengo que volver a konoha-

-¿piensas aceptar la decisión del daimio?-preguntó molesta

\- sí- Afirmó

-¡no entiendo porque lo vas a hacer,no tienes ninguna razón para volver a las konoha!-le gritó desesperada al ver que él se quería alejar de ella

\- voy a volver a konoha para limpiar mi nombre y para demostrar que mi hermano Itachi no era un criminal -

-sasuke, tu hermano ya está muerto,ya todos han olvidado lo que hizo-

Sasuke se levanto indignado no podía creer lo que Sakura había dicho acaso él no le importaba a ella ,aún molesto se dirigió a la puerta no quería hacer algo de lo que se podía arrepentir después

Sintio unos brazos alrededor de él

\- lo siento no quise decir eso- se lamentó la chica

\- Sakura - se volvió lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella - tú y yo...lo mejor es que dejemos esto así ,Naruto te ama por que no intentas hacerlo feliz-

Sakura no dijo nada bajo la mirada ,su cuerpo temblaba

Sakura levantó la mirada y miró fijamente al pelinegro

\- tú..no está diciendo eso encerio ¿verdad Sasuke ?-

-es lo mejor-

-¡no , claro que no!- gritó histérica - tú me amas ,no puedes dejarme ir-

-sakura ,entiende esto es lo mejor para los dos ,te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo -

-¡¿y quien eres tu para decir lo es mejor para mi !?-

-sakura ,comprende-

-¡no¡- grito y empujó su dedo índice en el pecho del chico -tú eres el que tiene que comprender -

-saku...

-¡solo eres un cobarde !un maldito cobarde

Sasuke dirigió su mirada al suelo sakura tenía toda la razón no era mas que un Cobarde

\- Naruto es valiente ,no es como tú-

Sasuke no soporto tal comparación y salió rumbo a la puerta

Sakura no lo detuvo solo lo vio marcharse, Sasuke se detuvo un minuto y volteó para verla , tenía la cabeza agachada, sabía que era lo mejor , Naruto era lo mejor para ella ,abrió la puerta y salió sin mirar atrás

Parpadeo una vez y cambio de dirección , tenía que seguir buscando a Hinata ,aun no era tan tarde pero se le hacía raro que no estuviera en la posada.

Algunos metros más adelante de donde el Uchiha hubiera visto a Naruto y a sakura Hinata se encontraba inconciente ,las personas que pasaban por el lugar eran totalmente indiferentes al estado de la chica hasta que un chico se detuvo frente a ella

\- al fin te encuentro princesa -

El chico de cabellos plateados se acercó a Hinata al verla sus ojos brillaron - sigues estando tan hermosa como cuando te fuiste- murmuró al oído de la chica mientras acariciaba dulcemente su cabello

Lentamente bajó su mirada y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de las heridas que tenía la chica

\- así que ella es la famosa princesa Byakugan- se escuchó una voz detrás del chico

-¿ puedes quitarte el abrigo?-

\- claro no hay problema- respondió la chica mientras le entregaba su abrigo al chico

El chico se acercó a Hinata y la levantó con cuidado del frío suelo ,la cubrió con el abrigo y desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

\- Sakura chan,¿te pasa algo?- preguntó Naruto pues la chica se había comportado muy rara mucho más de lo normal

\- no ,no me pasa nada- negó mientras agitaba las manos avergonzada

\- fue por Sasuke - afirmó Naruto pues habria visto salír de la cabaña a Sasuke, antes de encontrar a Sakura llorando en el lugar .

\- ¡ claro que no! -

-no lo niegues ,sakura Chan te conozco ,estás así por él ,no me creas tan tonto ,Sasuke estuvo Contigo en esa cabaña-

\- Naruto, te juro que no estuve con él-

\- ¡ya no mientas!- gritó mientras sostenía con fuerza los hombros de la chica y la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos

Las lágrimas de Sakura cayeron y empezó a sollozar , Naruto la soltó y automáticamente la abrazo

\- yo...yo ...lo ...siento mucho-

\- no te preocupes Sakura chan,te comprendo-

-¡No !,Naruto,no lo entiendes- le gritó ¿acaso él no se daba cuenta de lo grave que estaba pasando?

-no te preocupes yo entiendo ,debes ser feliz y se que con Sasuke lo serás ,debes luchar por lo que quieres ,no te rindas Sakura chan - dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro

Sakura se sintió mal ese hombre era tan bueno y ella ...ella

-perdóname Naruto,yo...lo siento ,yo intenté olvidado pero...no pude,perdóname...perdóname-

hablo la chica entre lágrimas

\- Sasuke se piensa casar con otra,él me engaño-

\- ese bastardo-

El rubio tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la besó en la frente

\- yo siempre te protegeré,no lo olvides-

Ya habían pasado una hora buscando a Hinata y aún no la encontraba desactivo su Sharingan pues los ojos le empezaron a doler fue cuando logro ver a una anciana saliendo de una tienda con muchos paquetes tantos que tapaban a la anciana siguió caminando hasta que el grito de una mujer lo detuvo volteó para darse cuenta de que la anciana se había caído

Sasuke voltio su mirada pues debía concentrarse en buscar a la Hyuga

\- ¡hey!,muchacho acaso no piensas ayudarme- gritó la anciana

Sasuke miró a su alrededor para ver si la anciana le hablaba a él y efectivamente así era pues no había nadie más que él y unas cuantas señoras que lo miraban mal , avergonzado se acercó a la anciana y la cargó con ayuda de un Kage bunshin levantó las bolsas de compras que estaban en el suelo

-esa mi casa- señaló la anciana cuando estaban cerca a una casa de color marrón

Sasuke bajo a la anciana pero como casi se vuelve a caer la cargó de nuevo y abrió la puerta , dentro de la casa la anciana le pidió a Sasuke que la bajará y el accedió al pedido ,su Kage bunshin siguió a la anciana hasta la cocina de la casa y dejo los paquetes sobre la mesa de la cocina

\- gracias por todo , lamento haberte molestado-

El Kage bunshin no respondió y salió de la cocina para luego esfumarse

Antes de que Sasuke saliera de la casa la anciana lo detuvo y le pidió que se quedará mientras ella le preparaba un té ,Sasuke se negó pero ante la insistencia de la anciana acepto .

Muy avergonzado pidió a la anciana que le indicará donde quedaba el baño la anciana le indico que debía seguir el pasadizo del costado de la cocina hasta el final y a la izquierda habría una puerta blanca Y ese sería la puerta del baño pero Sasuke se confundió y abrió la puerta de la derecha y encontró a Hinata durmiendo en la cama de la habitación

\- ¿usted conoce a la chica ?- preguntó la anciana

Sasuke volteó asustado al escuchar la voz de la anciana

\- si-

\- oh, la encontré desmayada y la traje aquí-

\- ya veo , gracias - dijo Sasuke antes de levantar las sábanas que cubrían a la chica y las volvió a dejar en su lugar pues se dió cuenta de que la Hyuga no tenía nada puesto en la parte superior del cuerpo y se había quedado rojo al ver los senos de la chica

\- ¿estaba así cuando la encontró?

\- ¿cómo así?-

Sasuke se sonrojo una vez más al recordar lo que había visto,la anciana al ver el rostro del chico se dió cuenta de lo que estaba preguntando

\- si así la encontré ,tenía muchas heridas en su cuerpo ,parecía haber luchado con alguien ¿ella también es una ninja como tú?

-sí,lo es-

\- ¿te la piensas llevar?-

-si-

\- entiendo ,pero no sería mejor esperar a que ella despierte -

\- no-

\- comprendo ,entonces toma mi té y luego te la llevas-

Sasuke se sacó la capa que tenía y cubrió a Hinata con ella ,la cargó y salió de la habitación ,la anciana lo siguió pero Sasuke aumentó su paso y salió de esa casa sin decir nada

\- eres una inútil-

\- lo siento mucho señor ,no fue mi intención dejarla escapar, pero-

El chico se fue acercando a la anciana hasta acorralarla contra la pared

\- pero que inutil ,¡habla!-

\- ya tiene lo que usted pidio-

\- ¿se lo pusiste?-

-sí ,mi señor-

\- por lo menos hiciste algo de provecho-

\--Notas de la autora--

Hola a todos , gracias por leer y disculpen la demora se que me quieren Matar pero el capítulo se borró y por eso no pude publicar como prometí ,de verdad lo siento.

Atte:Rst(la q no actualiza)


	9. chapter 9

La luz ingresaba con fuerza a través de la ventana

El olor a alcohol inundó su nariz

Y la obligó a abrir los ojos

Se dió cuenta de que el techo era blanco se levantó y miró a su alrededor

\- estoy en un hospital- murmuró

\- ya despertaste- la voz fría del Uchiha la sorprendió , estaba en el marco de aquella puerta

-¿como llegué aquí?- preguntó Hinata mientras trataba de hilar las imágenes borrosas que veía en su mente

\- una anciana te encontró curó gran parte de tus heridas...

-¿ella me trajo aquí?-

\- no,yo fui el que te trajo-

\- gracias , uchiha san- agradeció la chica pero su mirada se encontraba pérdida

\- ¿estas bien?-

\- si , gracias por preocuparte- respondió sin mirarlo

\- ¿podrás realizar la misión?-

\- si - el tono de su voz sonaba fría y distante

\- Naruto también va a estar en la misión-

-¿cuando partimos?-

-hoy en cuatro horas más-

-entiendo -

Sasuke salió de la habitación extrañado no era común ese comportamiento en la Hyuga

Caminó hacia la salida del hospital cuando se topó con Naruto

Iba a saludarlo pero antes que lo hiciera el rubio se lanzó hacia él

Con un puñetazo que el pelinegro esquivo gracias a sus poderosos ojos

\- ¡eres un maldito bastardo!-

\- qué demonios te pasa -

\- ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Sakura?-

-no se de qué me hablas- ignoro la pregunta del rubio Naruto abrió los ojos enfurecido

\- no te hagas el que no sabe nada ahora,ella me lo dijo todo-

Sasuke bajo la cabeza avergonzado

\- no puedo creer lo que hiciste yo pensé que habías dejado de ser un traidor pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no-

Naruto estaba molesto ¿cómo era posible que Sasuke hubiera dicho todo eso frente a Sakura ?

De pronto sintió un chakra maligno cerca de ellos volteó para buscar el origen de este pero solo vio a Hinata desvanecerse cerca a donde estaban ellos

Corrió sin pensarlo dos veces para socorrer a la chica

¿pero que hacia Hinata allí ?

Naruto ingreso desesperado llevando en brazos a Hinata una enfermera se acercó a él y con ayuda de un doctor se la llevaron

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver a la Hyuga allí ¿acaso ella no se había quedado en su habitación? ¿como había salido de allí si habían dos guardias en la puerta de su habitación?

-¿ tú sabías que Hinata está aqui?- preguntó alterado Naruto a sasuke

\- si-

\- y ¡porque demonios no me lo dijiste!-

\- no pensé que te importara tanto -

-sabes que me importa ,es mi... Compañera Shinobi - agachó la mirada

\- pues anoche peleó con alguien y la dejo con muchas heridas una anciana la encontro de...-

Sasuke se sonrojo al recordar lo que vio

\- ¡prometiste protegerla !- le reclamo

\- lo siento-

\- eres un inútil-

Sasuke caminó hasta la habitación de Hinata que estaba en el tercer piso ,se sorprendió al ver que Naruto lo estaba siguiendo

Una enfermera estaba en la puerta y los detuvo

\- lo siento pero no puedo dejarlos pasar a los dos juntos ,la señorita está estable pero aún tenemos que hacerle unos exámenes -

\- gracias por la información -

\- de nada señor Uzumaki -

Naruto se Sorprendió por qué la enfermera lo había reconocido

-por cierto podría darme un autógrafo - Naruto la miró extrañado pues la enfermera no tenía papel solo un lapicero

\- claro pero en donde..

La enfermera le mostró la parte delantera de su uniforme ,Naruto le firmó la blusa y cuando volteó Sasuke no estaba

Sasuke entró a la habitación de Hinata se sentó en el pequeño mueble

\- Uchiha San ,¿usted no se había ido hace un momento?-

Sasuke palideció ante la pregunta de la chica

\- acaso no te acuerdas de que estuviste afuera del hospital-

\- ¿de que está hablando Uchiha San ?,yo no he salido de mi habitación -

\- segura-

-si-

Sasuke salió de la habitación sin decir nada dejando preocupada a Hinata ¿porque Sasuke se preocupaba tanto por ella?

Llevó una mano a su cabeza le dolía aún ,se estiró un poco ,había tenido suerte quizá sí esa anciana no la hubiera encontrado ¿donde estaría ella?

Era una inútil se dijo a sí misma debió luchar usar sus poderes acabar con los que la atacaron ¡era una Hyuga! Ellos eran la más poderosos de casi todo el mundo Shinobi y había sido derrotada por unos simples ladrónzuelos que no tenían habilidades ninja se sentía patética quizá lo mejor sería casarse para dejar de ser un estorbo en su clan de esta manera su marido se encargaría de todo y ella solo estaría dentro de una casa cocinando o ...

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento , ella era fuerte ,se esforzaría para demostrar que lo era ,lo haría

La puerta se abrió ,Hinata se sorprendió al ver al Kazekage allí

\- buenos días Hyuga- la saludo Gaara

\- buenos días Kazekage sama-

-¿te sientes bien?-

\- si, gracias por preguntar ,no se preocupe por la misión ,yo estoy bien y los médicos lo saben -

\- segura -

\- si ,ya se lo dije estoy bien ,me necesitan para la misión y voy a cumplirla - aseguró con una sonrisa

-¿sabes que Naruto estará allí ?-

\- si ,lo sé - su sonrisa se desvaneció al responderle no podía negar que le afectaba pero era una persona madura, era una misión y si Naruto era importante para la misión ella no era nadie para negarse a participar de la misión más aún cuando sabía que la necesitaban a ella también, no sé negaría

\- voy a hablar con los médicos y después regreso- dijo antes de retirarse el Kazekage de la habitación

No paso tanto tiempo hasta que el Kazekage regresará para decirle que podía salir del hospital

Hinata sonrió pues cuando llegó el doctor le dijo que estaba bien y que se podía ir

Después de que el doctor y el Kazekage hubieran salido de la habitación una enfermera Ingreso a su habitación con su ropa y se sorprendió al ver la capa de Sasuke entre lo que la enfermera le entrego y recordó que antes de que perdiera el conocimiento no tenía nada puesto en su torso, se sonrojo ¿acaso el Uchiha la haría visto semidesnuda? Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no la hubiera visto en esas condiciones

Se subió la falda hasta cubrir sis pechos agradecía a kami haberse puesto ese día una falda larga pero aún así no le llegaba a cubrir mucho solo hasta sobre sus rodillas así que optó por ponerse la capa de Sasuke que la cubría totalmente y además olía muy bien, era la primera vez que olía la ropa de un chico y olía tan bien estaba segura que olía a lavanda cogió una parte de la capa y se la llevó a la nariz , sí ,el olor era delicioso

Se sonrojo ante lo que había hecho nunca antes había olido la ropa de ningún chico ,se estaba volviendo rara

Salió de la habitación y se sorprendió de ver a Naruto allí

Lo saludo con una sonrisa y paso de largo

Naruto le devolvió el saludo pero no le dijo nada y vio como se alejaba por el pasillo pero algo lo molesto ¿por que Hinata estaba usando la ropa de Sasuke?

Hinata se acercó a la recepción en donde dejó su constancia de salida y salió pero luego regresó pues le ha dado curiosidad ,quería saber quién había pagado por qué la atendieran ,quería agradecerle ¿seria también Uchiha San quién hubiera pagado los gastos del hospital? Y efectivamente tal y como pensó así se realizó pues luego de preguntar le dijeron que Sasuke Uchiha había pagado todo ,Dios de verdad le debía mucho y casi no había llevado tanto dinero a la misión

Salió del hospital ,activo su byakugan pero se dió cuenta de que todavía no podía usarlo , tenía que hablar con Sasuke de eso resignada siguió caminando y por suerte se encontró con kankuro que la guío hasta la posada al llegar a ella una señora la recibió y la llevó a la cocina para que comiera , Hinata le agradeció a la señora por el desayuno y entonces se le ocurrió una idea

\- señora Dina podría acompañarme a comprar algunas cosas -

\- claro hija,espera un momento me cambio y te acompaño al mercado -

-gracias -

Hinata salió de la posada junto a la señora y compraron lo necesario para hacer unos onigiris y rollos de canela además de llevar ingredientes para que la señora preparara un estofado

Casi no se demoró mucho al preparar los onigiris ,solo esperaba que estuvieran ricos

Le dejo un rollo de canela como agradecimiento a la señora por dejarla usar su cocina y subió rumbo a su habitación con los onigiris en un taper y dos bentos.

Los guardo en su mochila al llegar a su habitación y luego se cambió con su ropa de misión

miró el reloj de la pared todavía faltaban una hora para la misión

Así que decidió leer un libro que se había empacado en su mochila pues de la posada a la oficina del Kazekage la distancia de tiempo para llegar de un lugar a otro era solo de 10 minutos

Salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina de la posada le agradecio a la señora Dina la atención y salió de la posada rumbo a la oficina del Kazekage

Al llegar al lugar se encontró con Sasuke y le devolvió la capa

\- gracias uchiha San -

El chico cojio la capa y se la puso

y siguió caminando

Hinata lo siguió hasta que llegaron a la oficina del Kazekage

Hinata tocó la puerta y se anunció ,entraron cuando la voz del Kazekage se los permitió

Dentro de la oficina estaba Naruto junto al Kazekage

\- bueno, Sasuke va a ser el que nos guiará hacia el país de hierro donde se llevará a cabo la reunión,entendido -

-sí- respondieron al mismo tiempo Hinata y Naruto

\- Hinata si te sientes mal durante el camino no dudes en decirlo ,entendido

\- si-

-se están preocupando por ti y tu contestas así - respondió sasuke molesto

-lo siento-

\- no te preocupes Hinata ,Sasuke está medio loco ,a veces no sabe lo que dice ,no le hagas caso - le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa pues se dió cuenta de cómo el semblante de Hinata había cambiado

-hmp- se molestó Sasuke por lo que había dicho Naruto

\- lo siento, Sasuke Kun ,estoy bien ,gracias por llevarme hasta el hospital y por cuidar de mi durante toda la noche-

\- ¿quien te dijo que yo...- respondió sasuke indignado antes de ser interrumpido por Gaara

\- bueno ,nos vamos- interrumpió el Kazekage pues si no se apuraban no iban a llegar a la reunión a tiempo. Y sin decir nada los cuatro ninjas salieron de aquella oficina rumbo al país de hierro.

\--notas--;--

Hola a todos , gracias por haber leído el cap y por esperar la actualización de verdad muchísimas gracias

Adelanto:

\- no dejaré que Hinata haga eso-

-es una misión ,tengo que hacerlo,no te preocupes volveré sana y salva-

-¿y si te descubre y te hace daño?-

-todo estará bien Sasuke Kun -

Atte:

Rst (la que no actualiza)


	10. Quien eres Tú ?

Partieron sin mirar atrás rumbo al país de hierro

Nadie dijo nada mientras caminaban ,lo que hacia el ambiente más incómodo de lo que ya era , iban caminando a paso lento sin detenerse,pero sin darse cuenta un ruido los interrupio,el ruido venía del estómago del Kazekage que sonrojado volteó a verlos

\- creo que lo mejor será detenernos aquí,pues ya está oscureciendo- mencionó Gaara pues no quería admitir que tenía hambre.

\- busquemos una posada ,hay un pueblo cerca- menciono Naruto mientras señalaba la entrada a ese pueblo

Nadie dijo nada y siguieron su rumbo hasta que otro rugido que provenía del estómago de Gaara se hizo escuchar , Hinata río divertida y sacó de su mochila un onigiri y se lo extendíó a Gaara

Gaara un poco avergonzado agradeció a la chica y casi devoró el onigiri.

Habían acordado que Sasuke se quedaría con la chica y que Naruto y Gaara irían a buscar una posada

Hinata se sentó en un banco que había cerca a la entrada del pueblo y Sasuke la imitó,se sentía intimidada por la cercanía del Uchiha ,se sonrojo levemente ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que el estómago del Uchiha rugió , Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante lo cual Sasuke la miró molesto

-lo siento...- dijo Hinata mientras trataba de aguantar la risa

-hmp- fue lo único que salió de la boca del Uchiha

Hinata se preguntó mentalmente porque Sasuke era así

Lentamente tomo su mochila y de ella sacó un bento

\- Uchiha San - le llamo pero él no le hizo caso - Uchiha san- volvió a llamar pero la respuesta fue la misma

\- ¡uchiha San!- gritó,ya estaba muy molesta de que el chico no le hiciera caso

-¡que quieres!- volteó a mirarla y se dio cuenta de que hinata estaba sonrojada

\- yo..tome - le extendió el bento

Sasuke la miró extrañada y tomo lo que ella le ofrecia

Abrió el bento para comerlo y se sorprendió de ver el contenido de el ,en el había un Sasuke en onigiri.

Esa extraña situación lo llenaron de recuerdos , pues no era la primera vez que una mujer le daba un bento y un onigiri con la forma de su cara ,el primero se lo había dado su madre cuando ingreso a la academia ...su madre

\- Uchiha San - lo llamo Hinata al ver como su rostro de sorpresa pasaba a Tristeza ,lo había notado en sus ojos

\- hmp-

\- ¿se siente bien Uchiha San?-

-si- mencionó antes de levantarse del banco con la intención de alejarse,sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría llorando y temía que alguien lo viera de esa forma tan vulnerable.

Hinata al ver su reacción se levantó y se acercó hasta llegar cerca de él dudó en hacer lo que tenía en mente pero al ver como una lágrima caía al suelo no dudó en hacerlo

Sasuke se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de alguien rodeándolo,giró un poco la cabeza y vio...era la Hyuga

Hinata se sorprendió por lo que había hecho no sabía como había tenido el valor para hacerlo.

El Uchiha le retiró las manos suavemente y se giró para verla , Hinata no se sorprendió porque sabía que lo había incómodado y consideraba normal su reacción.

\- no hagas eso ,es molesto- le respondió con el seño fruncido pero aún así Hinata pudo darse cuenta él había llorado ,sus ojos aún estaban lagrimosos.

\- yo lo siento- se disculpó

\- no vuelvas a hacer eso- la amenazó

\- yo solo quería agradecerte por lo que habías hecho por mí,la enfermera me dijo que te habías quedado toda la noche a mí lado hasta que desperté - hinata se sorprendió de no haber tartamudeando tanto

\- ¿no te hicieron daño?-

Hinata no entendió a lo que Sasuke se refería y hizo un gesto para explicarle que no entendía

-estabas herida y tenías raspones en el cuerpo-

Hinata recordó lo que había pasado ,no fue para nada agradable recordar aquella situación pero ella era fuerte y no iba a dejar que eso le afectara y mucho menos iba a decirle al Uchiha que habían intentado abusar de ella,de seguro la iba a culpar de inútil.

-no,no me hicieron nada gracias por preocuparte por mí-

\- gracias por el bento- soltó de la nada Sasuke

\- no tienes que agradecer es lo menos que pude hacer por ti ,además tenías hambre -

Sasuke volvió a sentarse en el banco y abrió el bento y lo volvió a cerrar ,lo dejo a su costado en la banca,cerró los ojos para evitar que sus lágrimas calletan ,dolía mucho ,¿hace cuanto tiempo que no visitaba la tumba de sus padres? ,Sin duda era un mal hijo,

Hinata se dió cuenta de que Sasuke lloraba no dudó en abrazarlo ,por suerte el bento estaba encima del banco

La respiración de Sasuke aumento y las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo en sus ojos comenzaron a caer,la calidez que le transmitía Hinata era única, nunca en su vida se había sentido con la total confianzapara dejar salir sus lágrimas frente a alguien

-¡Sasuke , Hinata!- el grito de Naruto los hizo separarse ,sasuke se alejó rápidamente de Hinata y se hizo a un lado para poder secarse las lágrimas que había derramado

La mirada molesta de Naruto era evidente y había generado un incómodo silencio entre los tres

-hemos encontrado una posada cerca- hablo Gaara intentando aliviar el ambiente

La respiración de Hinata se aceleró cuando escucho el grito de Naruto ,se le oia furioso o quizá había sido imaginación suya, cuando se separó de Sasuke vio el rostro del Uzumaki y comprobó que efectivamente estaba furioso pensó en disculparse con Naruto pero recordó que ella no estaba haciendo nada malo porque tendría que disculparse , ella era libre de hacer lo que quería con quién quería se recordó.

\- vamos entonces- respondió hinata - ya está oscureciendo -

Gaara empezo a caminar y Hinata lo siguió

Sasuke recogió el bento y hizo lo mismo , Naruto lo siguió también aunque aún seguía molesto por lo que había visto comprendía que Hinata ya no era de él y ella era libre para que hiciera lo ella quisiera.

Entraron a la posada saludaron y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar hasta llegar a una habitación y le indicaron a Hinata que esa era su habitación y los tres chicos se alejaron y se dirigieron a una misma habitación los tres ,Gaara se había dado cuenta de la reacción de Naruto y temía que hiciera algo contra Sasuke,pues pocas veces lo había visto tan molesto

Haci que se quedó un buen rato observando el comportamiento de los dos ,se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

Naruto miraba a Sasuke con molestia ,nunca antes había sentido un sentimiento así ,le daban ganas de romperle el cuello por aprovecharse de la amabilidad de Hinata ,pues para él era obvio que Sasuke había abrazado a Hinata ,así que antes de que hiciera una tonteria y aprovechando de que Gaara se había ido se acercó a Sasuke y le pregunto

\- ¿porque abrazarte a Hinata?-

Sasuke lo ignoro y abrió su bento y se llevó a la boca un poco de arroz , Naruto cerró los ojos para intentar calmarse

\- yo no la abrace ,ella fue la que me abrazo-

\- eso es imposible ,ella no pudo hacer eso ,Hinata es tímida -

\- pero lo hizo ,así que vete a tu futon y déjame comer en paz-

Naruto posó su mirada en el onigiri que estaba sobre el bento de Sasuke ,era imposible que Sasuke se hubiera hecho uno así ,a menos que Hinata ,sacudió su cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento ,sería mejor que le preguntará a Sasuke

\- Sasuke ¿Hinata te dió el bento?-

-si- contesto el mencionado

Naruto estaba confundido ¿porque Hinata le daba un bento a Sasuke? ¿porque ella habia abrazado a Sasuke? ,salió de la habitación para despejarse y al salir se dio cuenta que más adelante había una chica tirada en el pasillo , por el color negro azabache de su cabello se dio cuenta de que era Hinata y se apresuró en ayudarla ,le estiro la mano para levantarla y una vez Hinata estaba de pie , Naruto le pregunto:

\- ¿por que estás afuera de tu habitación si no te sientes bien?-

-es...toy bien ,solo me marie un poco-

\- ¿hinata estás embarazada?-

\- ¡no, claro que no! Se escandalizó la chica ante el comentario del chico

\- lo siento ,no quería ofenderte- realmente era un tinto era obvio que Hinata no era tan insensata -¿a donde ibas?-

Hinata se sonrojo un poco, no le podía decir que había saldo para buscar un poco de aire fresco porque nesecitaba pensar con claridad ,después de todo no quería hacerse iluciones ,aunque la reacción de Naruto la dejo con muchas dudas ,¿él aún la amaba?, sacudió su cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento ,Naruto amaba a Sakura y no a ella ,él mismo Naruto se lo había dicho

\- iba a buscar un lugar para comprar rollos de canela y ¿tú?-

\- yo iba a ir a comer ramen-

-oh ,ya veo ,entonces no te quito tiempo ve-

-no puedes salir sola Hinata-

-¿que?-

-si-,aún estás mal ,además no quiero que te pase nada malo-

El corazón de Hinata latio con más fuerza y un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de ambos

\- es...tan bien,te...acompañaré-

Sin decir nada más salieron de la posada y caminaron por las calles de aquel pueblo ,Naruto miraba de rato en rato a Hinata y aún con una pregunta en mente ¿porque Hinata había abrazado a Sasuke?

\- hermosa ,que haces tan sola,yo podría acompañarte - se acercó un señor borracho a Hinata causando que la respiración de Hinata se apresurara ,Naruto estaba comprando los rollos de canela de Hinata cuando se dio cuenta de que un pervertido se le acercó a Hinata ,sin duda había sido mala idea dejar a Hinata lejos de él .

Se acercó hacia donde estaba hinata y paso un brazo por los hombros de Hinata y algunas amigos de el señor que estaba borracho lo alejaron de Hinata y se disculparon con Hinata por el comportamiento de el hombre.

Hinata está totalmente roja ,por lo que había hecho Naruto ,una lágrima resbaló de su mejilla porque sin querer recordó los días de felicidad cuando ambos eran novios ,él solía hacer eso muy amenudo ,Naruto se dio cuenta de que hinata lloraba y instintivamente la abrazo ,no le gustaba ver llorar a las mujeres ,mucho menos a Hinata, Hinata se separó de él para secarse las lágrimas y le sonrió

\- gracias ,Naruto kun-

La sonrisa de Naruto era totalmente sincera ,de alguna forma le agradaba que Hinata le lo llamara como antes.

Siguieron su camino y llegaron a un puesto de ramen en donde vieron hasta hartarse

Regresaron a la posada ,Naruto la guío hasta su habitación

-que tengas buenas noches , Hinata- mencionó antes de irse a su habitación.

Al día siguiente ,todos estaban listos para seguir su recorrido hacia la reunión de los Kages para su suerte llegaron sin problemas y los organizadores del evento los hospedaron en un elegante hotel , lastimosamente Hinata no pudo acompañar al Kazekage porque se volvió a sentir mal,esos síntomas la estaban alertando quizá después de llegar a konoha iría a ver a un médico y aunque ella había jurado y rejuntado y de y que estaba bien,el Kazekage ordenó que un clon de Naruto se quedara para cuidarla ,el ambiente entre el clon y ella no era tan agradable es más se sentía intimidada ,de pronto sintió un dolor en la cien ,se golpeó con la mano un poco la cabeza para contrarrestar el dolor que sentía pero fue inútil ,el dolor se expandió tanto que sentía que todo daba vueltas y luego todo se volvió negro.

El clon de Naruto detuvo que hinata cayera al suelo y la recostó en el futon ,espero a que despertara pero esto no sucedio , cuando Naruto ,Sasuke y Gaara llegaron ,lo primero que hicieron fue ir a buscar a la Hyuga a su habitación se desesperaron porque no la encontraron , el clon de Naruto se acercó a ellos cuando sintió el chakra de su amo y les indico lo que había pasado ,Naruto tenía unas ganas enormes de golpear a su clon por no haber cuidado bien de Hinata pero recordó que si golpeaba a su clon al desaparecer el golpe el lo iba a sentir y por eso se detuvo se inclinó hacia el futon donde estaba hinata llevó temerosamente su mano hacia su cuello y puso dos de sus dedos sobre el mismo ,suspiró aliviado cuando sintió pulso en ella ,Sasuke miraba desde la puerta la escena un poco molesto ¿pero porque le molestaba tanto ver a Naruto cerca de Hinata ? ,¿porque ? ,Iba a salir de la habitación pero se dio cuenta de que la Hyuga ya había abierto los ojos y lo que escuchó lo asustó.

\- me alegra que ya hallas despertado- le dijo Naruto al ver que hinata había abierto los ojos ,pero ni él se esperaba lo que ella le iba a responder

\- ¿qui...en eres tú?-

Hola a todos disculpen ,la demora del capítulo ,el pinche archivo de Word no se guardo y tuve que volverlo hacer ,pero bueno aquí está el cap ,espero que les guste y gracias por el apoyo que le dan a mi fic

Atte :

Rst (la que no actualiza)


	11. Recuerdos (parte uno)

\- todo parece salir como lo planeamos amo- pronunció una chica de cabellos negros

\- al fin, Hinata será mía- sonrió el chico ante lo dicho.

...

\- ¿qui...en eres tú?-

La pregunta de Hinata le cayó como un balde de agua fría ,una sensación de dolor golpeó a su pecho no era posible que ella lo olvidará ,¿cómo había pasado eso?

Hinata elevó la mirada dejando desconcertado a Naruto

Sasuke se había dado cuenta de la reacción del Uzumaki ,a él le preocupaba el hecho de que la Hyuga no recordara a Naruto eso quería decir que no recordaba nada de su pasado y aquello traería muchas consecuencia negativas a la misión.

\- Hinata..- murmuró suave Naruto mientras su mirada se fijaba en el suelo ,alzó su mirada esperando encontrarse con la mirada de ella pero la mirada de ella estaba puesta en Sasuke ,cerró los ojos intentando calmarse pero no pudo

\- Hina...tan ¿de verdad no me recuerdas?...¡soy yo... Naruto!- su voz se quebró le dolía saber que ella lo había olvidado, porque aunque quisiera negarlo aún amaba a Hinata , la había traicionado por idiota ,él sabía perfectamente que su único amor era Hinata ,esa maravillosa mujer que le había enseñado a amar.

La chica miro el gesto de aquel chico rubio que parecía sentirse mal ,ella no entendía el porqué de esa reacción. ,ella no lo conocía pero ¿acaso él si? ,Si lo que suponía era cierto entonces porque no lo recordaba , la cabeza le empezó a doler por lo cual llevó sus manos al lugar donde le dolía.

Sasuke sintió que no tenía lugar en esa habitación y eligió salir de ella,la situación de la Hyuga lo extrañaba, no era común que alguien perdiese la memoria de un momento a otro,alistó su mochila pues tendrían que volver a la Arena al día siguiente y luego ir a konoha urgentemente pues en su actual condición la Hyuga no podría defenderse.

\- yo ...lo siento,pero no te recuerdo-

\- no te preocupes,por eso ,¿tú te sientes bien?

-si,no te preocupes por mí -

-¡claro que me preocupo por ti después de todo yo te...- se detuvo antes de terminar su frase ,ella no recordaba y la oportunidad de volver con ella se había perdido

Y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación dejándola sola y más confundida ,no recordaba nada de su pasado y aunque lo intentará hacerlo no sucedía nada.

La chica se levantó del futon y abrió una mochila que estaba cerca supuso que le pertenecía , vacío todo el contenido de la mochila sobre el suelo buscando encontrar algo que comer pues el hambre la estaba matando para su mala suerte no había nada en su mochila y suspiró desganada.

Se volvió a echar en el futon quizá el sueño lograría calmarla.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde , sasuke caminaba por las calles de esa aldea supuso que la Hyuga no había comido nada y se detuvo en un puesto en donde vendían onigiris quizá era poco pero estaba seguro la llenarian ,era una chica después de todo dudaba que comiera mucho ,a menudo Sakura solía decir que tenía que comer poco para mantener su silueta ¿pensaría la Hyuga también en eso? ,Se preguntó, aún no entendía porque las chicas buscaban verse tan delgadas a decir verdad la Hyuga tenía un buen cuerpo y su timidez la hacían parecer un ángel ,un ángel con una gran pechonalidad , sacudió la cabeza para alejar lo que pensaba ,¿en que momento se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido?

Regreso a la posada intentando alejar esos pensamientos ,él apenas conocía a la Hyuga y un cuerpo bonito no lo es todo a decir verdad Sakura no tenía una gran delantera pero eso poco o nada le había importado a él ,lo que lo había cautivado de la pelirosa era su determinación y el profundo amor que ella le profesaba ,ese amor del cual él era inmerecedor

Una vez subió al segundo piso de la posada se dirigió a tocar la puerta de la Hyuga ,al no recibir respuesta giró la manecilla y la puerta se abrió ,la encontró dormida por lo cual dejo los onigiris y el jugo a un costado de ella y salió de la habitación.

Al despertar la Hyuga se encontró con los onigiris y el jugo que Sasuke había dejado, claro que ella no sabía quién había dejado eso allí pero se lo devoró todo. ,Se dirigió a la unica ventana que estába en la habitación la abrió y miró con curiosidad el exterior ,unos niños corrían mientras sus padres gritaban detrás de ellos ¿tendría ella también padres? ¿ese era el lugar donde vivía ? ¿porque no recordaba nada de su pasado?

\- Princesa ... Hinata- escuchó una voz detrás de ella ,volteó para ver quién era,el chico se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba ella ,intentó recordar pues tenía la sensación de haber visto antes a ese chico con el cabello plateado pero por más qué intentaba no podía recordarlo ¿ese chico la conocía?

\- no te asustes - le dijo- soy Toneri ... nosotros somos novios ...nos íbamos a casar ,íbamos a vivir juntos para siempre

\- ¡que!- Hinata estaba confundida ¿vivir junto a un chico que no conocía ? - yo ...no te recuerdo -

\- eso no importa - se acercó y tomo sus manos - yo te voy a ayudar a que recuperes tu memoria ,solo tienes que venir conmigo-

\- yo...

\- no lo dudes tanto,yo sería incapaz de hacerte daño-

\- no lo sé , necesito pensarlo

\- Hinata- la llamo dulcemente y Llevo una mano hacia su mejilla para acariciarla - yo no te voy a hacer daño ,confía en mí -

¿como iba a confiar en alguien que no conocía ,incluso si el fuera alguien importante en su vida ¿porque actuaba como si todo estuviera bien ? , Incluso el chico rubio se había puesto triste por qué ella no lo recordaba y Toneri estaba tranquilo y parecía feliz pero ¿porque la insistencia en que ella se fuera con él ?

Sasuke escuchó un grito salir de la habitación de Hinata y no dudó en entrar y lo que vio dentro no le gustó para nada

Un chico de cabellos blancos sujetaba con fuerza los brazos de la Hyuga, mientras está luchaba por safarse del agarre del chico ,la chica logró darle un golpe con la rodilla en la entrepierna del chico por lo cual la soltó pero el chico logró darle una cachetada tan fuerte que hizo que la chica caiga al piso

Sasuke no sabía quién era ese chico de cabellos blancos ni que quería con la Hyuga pero no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño a Hinata y no dudó ni un momento en darle su merecido a ese bastardo.

hinata se reincorporó lentamente del piso para ver con horror como el chico de cabellos negros se abalanzó sobre Toneri y lo golpeaba en el rostro.

Toneri empujó al chico pelinegro y este fue a dar a la pared, Toneri se levantó y se limpio la sangre que escurría de su boca , miró con odio al pelinegro y se acercó a Hinata lentamente , sasuke se reincorporo al ve que el peliblanco se acercaba a hinata

Toneri susurro algo al oído de Hinata y luego despareció sin decir nada.

...

Naruto salió de su habitación, nesecitaba alejarse del lugar en donde estaba ella por lo cual eligió salir de la posada , Además tenía que encontrarse con Gaara pero nunca se imaginó que encontraría a la mujer que tanto estaba buscando...

\- Shion-


	12. recuerdos ( parte dos)

**\- shion-**

La chica volteo ante el llamado del chico ,un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo en ese instante ,Naruto avanzaba rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella ,quiso correr pero sus piernas no le respondieron y se quedó quieta como una estatua.

¿pero que hacia él allí?,su respiración se aceleró al igual que los latidos de su corazón,Aún no estaba preparada para eso instintivamente llevó su mano a su abultado Vientre,

...

Sasuke no dijo nada después de que Toneri desapareció y simplemente salió de la habitación sin decir nada ,se acostó en el futon confundida ,aunque su apariencia le asustara la había defendido eso significaba era una persona confiable ¿verdad?

Las dudas abundaban su cabeza ,¿tendría una familia que esperaba su regreso?,¿porque no recordaba nada?, suspiró resignada esas preguntas por mas que quisiera aún no tenían respuesta en su cabeza y lo único que le causaban era un incesante dolor de cabeza

Y aunque Toneri la había amenazado diciendo que iba a volver y iba a cumplir su propósito ,se echó sobre el futon confundida ¿porque se ganaba problema si no conocía a nadie ?

Sin lugar a dudas su vida antes de haber perdido la memoria había sido muy problemática

...

Naruto se acercó lo más rápido que pudo,no iba a permitir que ella escapara otra vez

Y con mucha rapidez cruzó la calle hasta quedar de espaldas a ella

...

 **\- ¡Mierda! -** grito Sakura **\- no puede pasarme esto a mi...no por favor...¡vuelve!...¡vuelve! -** rogaba entre lagrimas

ya habían pasado casi dos semanas y su maldita menstruación no llegaba, ni daba señales de que llegaría y... ¿Si estaba embarazada?, Llevo una mano hacia su pecho,su respiración estaba muy agitada ,eso no podía estar pasándole a ella...no podía

Se levantó ,se miró en el espejo, estaba pálida ...muy pálida ,se puso de espaldas a la pared y deslizó por ella hasta caer al suelo ,de verdad era una tonta ,si tan solo hubiera tomado sus píldoras nada de eso estuviera pasando.

...

Las horas habían pasado muy rápido y sin darse cuenta ya había amanecido ,se estiró y dió un largo bostezo ,los pausados toques en la puerta la sobresaltaron , con mucho cuidado se levantó y con suma cautela abrió la puerta , al hacerlo se encontró con el chico que antes la había defendido

 **-Tenemos que irnos ,el Kazekage ya ha dado la orden ,en diez minutos volveré ,alistate-** eso dijo antes de irse

 **\- si, estaré lista, gracias por avisarme-** gritó esperando que la escuchara

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió al baño ,se desnudó, abrió la llave de la ducha y se metió en ella,salió una vez estuvo limpia se secó con una toalla que había encontrado en su mochila y luego se vistió.

tal y como prometió el uchiha ,regreso y volvió a tocar la puerta de la habitación de la Hyuga tras diez minutos

 **\- ¿estas lista? -** preguntó  
 **\- si,lo estoy-** respondió mientras se ponía su mochila

El Uchiha salió y ella lo siguió ,la señora de la posada se despidió amablemente de ellos y les dió dos bentos ,uno para cada uno , Hinata agradeció el gesto de la señora y se despidió

El camino hacia su destino fue largo y cansado se detuvieron dos veces para buscar una posada y después de cuatro días llegaron a konoha

Hinata miró con curiosidad las puertas del lugar ,  
Por alguna razón sentía...que había estado allí antes ,entonces... podía ser...que estando allí encontraría las piezas que faltaban para encontrar sus recuerdos y con energía renovadas al saber que podía descubrir quien era ,se adentro en la aldea, sasuke solo se limitó a seguirla

 **\- Sasuke- San ,¡vamos rápido!-**

Sasuke se detuvo en seco ,el no le había dicho su nombre aún ...¿Acaso ella lo recordaba?

 **-¿Pasa ...algo?-** preguntó Hinata al ver como el chico de detenía

 **\- tú...¿Cómo sabes cómo me llamo?-**  
 **-¿Eh?-**  
 **-me llamaste por mí nombre y yo no te lo he dicho-**  
 **\- ¿Yo..hice eso?**  
 **-si-**  
 **-tal vez ya esté recuperando mis recuerdos-** respondió con una gran sonrisa **\- así que vamos rápido ,por favor -**

Sasuke solo avanzó. Y empezó a caminar rumbo a la torre del Hokage para informar lo sucedido en la misión , Hinata lo siguió hasta llegar al lugar

Sasuke golpeó la puerta pausadamente, la orden que dio el hokage para que ambos pasarán hizo detener sus golpes y sólo giró la manija de la puerta permitiéndoles entrar en el

 **\- Hinata,Sasuke, ¿Regresaron?-**

 **\- lo hicimos ,¿Acaso no ve que estamos aquí?-** respondió sarcástico

 **\- lo se, lo se ,no te enojes-** movió las manos haciendo un gesto para tranquilizar al Uchiha **\- Gaara ,mando un Alcón y me informo que Hinata había tenido un accidente,por eso preguntaba,pero ya Vi que están bien ,Haci que mañana pueden traer su informe-**

Hinata se quedo detrás del uchiha pues no recordaba al hombre de enfrente suyo

Sin querer una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sasuke por alguna razón no le incomodaba que ella hiciera eso es más se le hacía súper tierna ver como ella se aferraba a él ,como si dependiera de él

 **\- Hinata ,perdió la memoria-** soltó sin más

El Hokage se quedó sin habla ,no solo la forma seca en la que Sasuke había hablado lo habían impactado Sino lo que dijo ... Hinata Hyuga había perdido la memoria

 **\- llévala a su casa-** dió una orden el Hokage

Y así lo hizo , aunque Hinata aún se aferraba a él ,pues aunque le emocionaba la idea de poder reunir cada pieza pérdida de su memoria, le aterraba las calles de ese lugar y aunque no comprendía el por qué

Sasuke activó su Sharingan y hallo sin dificultad el hogar de la Hyuga

En el trayecto ninguno hablo ,apenas llegaron a la mansión Hyuga unos guardias les prohibieron la entrada y sacaron sus kunais mientras activaban sus byakugans , probablemente porque pensaron que Sasuke Uchiha era una amenaza pero al ver a Hinata asomar la cabeza  
tímidamente ,los guardias aliviados hicieron una venía , Hinata se sintió avergonzada y un color rojizo invadió su rostro

 **\- esperen un momento-** dijo uno de los guardias mientras que el otro miraba con cierta desconfianza al Uchiha

Uno de los guardias entro en la casa para avisar de la llegada de la heredera y tan rápido como entro salió pero acompañado por ko ,

 **\- buenos días , Hinata sama...-** mencionó con una sonrisa en el rostro **\- uchiha San, pueden ingresar ,el Hokage ya nos informo del accidente que sufrió Hinata sama-**

Hinata aún seguía detrás de Sasuke y así se mantuvo hasta que Hanabi apareció y la jalo separándola del uchiha para luego abrazarla fuertemente ,una sensación de paz recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata al sentir ese abrazo ,quizá eso era lo que nesecitaba ,las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos sin razón ,ella sentía que esa niña era importante ,lo sentía...

Sasuke supo que era hora de irse ya había cumplido con lo que le había pedido Kakashi y sin decir nada enrumbo a la puerta principal pero en el camino fue detenido por Ino

Ni siquiera la había notado, cosa que enfureció al pelinegro ,eso era un indicio de su falta de entrenamiento

La Yamanaka sostenía una de las muñecas con mucha fuerza pero no la suficiente para lastimarlo,pero la mirada que le daba era de desprecio

 **\- ¿qué le hiciste a Hinata?-** cuestionó la rubia  
 **\- nada-** respondió seco  
 **\- eso no me lo creo ¡Habla ya maldito Uchiha ! ¿Que le hiciste a Hinata?-** se exaltó la rubia

La mirada de odio de Sasuke no se hizo esperar y mucha facilidad apartó la mano de la Yamanaka de su muñeca ,para darse la vuelta y irse  
- **¡¿que le hiciste a Hinata ? ¿Porque está así? !-** gritó

Hinata alarmada por los gritos se separó de Hanabi y se dirigió al lugar en donde provenía los gritos y al llegar escuchó la acusación que le daban al Uchiha  
 **\- ¡él no me hizo nada!-** grito indignada **-incluso se puso en peligro solo para protegerme-**

 **-¡Pero...él te robo tu byakugan!-** grito indignada y desesperada ,Hinata no podía estar hablando en serio , Sasuke era cruel y era imposible que Sasuke la hubiera protegido . imposible

Un silencio invadió toda la sala ,la declaración de Ino había tomado por sorpresa a todos

 **\- hmp -** rodó sus ojos incómodo,se acercó a Hinata y hizo un par de sellos con las manos ,una vez terminado dichos sellos , las venas características del su dojutsu Hyuga aparecieron

Lo que vio Hinata la sorprendió ,podía ver lines celestes que recorrían todo el cuerpo de las personas e incluso podia ver a las personas que estaban detrás de la pared , era impresionante y no pudo evitar lanzar un sonido de sorpresa

Ino al escucharla se acercó a ella **\- puedes ver puntos azules en mi cuerpo-** dijo señalándose el pecho

 **\- si ,lo puedo hacer-** mencionó con una gran sonrisa que evidenciaba su felicidad

Parpadeo unas veces más y el efecto desapareció

 **\- tú puedes determinar cuánto tiempo puedes usar tu byakugan ,pero para ello debes entrenar-**

La voz potente del líder de los Hyuga se hizo presente y bajo la atenta mirada de Hinata se acercó a ella para abrazarla

Sasuke aprovecho el momento para salir desapercibido de la casa Hyuga pero Ino lo siguió , nesecitaba saber porque el Uchiha había sellado el dojutsu e Hinata y una vez afuera lo encaró

- **¿ porque** **lo hiciste?-**

Sasuke aunque la escuchó no le respondió y siguió caminando

para sorpresa de Ino al doblar en una esquina ya no vio más al Uchiha ,maldijo fuertemente su pésima suerte y sin decir más regreso a la casa de los Hyuga ,contrariada y enfurecida,¿Que se creía ese hombre ?,¡Nadie dejaba a Ino Yamanaka con la palabra en la boca!,¿Creer que el Uchiha había cambiado y ayudado a Hinata? ,Si ,como, no,

 **\- belleza ,¿Qué haces aquí?-**

Ino se sobresalto ,Conocía esa voz a la perfección , inmediatamente se acomodó el cabello ,pues una chica siempre debe verse bien

Cruzó la acera y se acercó rápidamente a su prometido y al llegar a junto a él ,no dudo dos veces en posar sus labios sobre los de él , para sorpresa de Sai, aunque él sabía que debía acostumbrase después de todo iba a compartir toda su vida con esa belleza .

 **\- nee San ,necesitas descansar , vamos a tu habitación-** mencionó dulcemente Hanabi ,algo muy raro en ella.

Hinata solo asintió y siguió obediente los pasos que daba su hermana

El encuentro con su padre la había puesto Sensible y no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos

Hanabi le estuvo explicando sobre muchas cosas que desconocía y las cuales le impactaron mucho

Mientras tanto en su despacho ,Hiashi se preguntaba cómo iba a decirle a su hija que faltaban pocas horas para que conociera a su futuro esposo ...

.  
ㇰ5ㇰ5ㇰ5ㇰ5ㇰ5ㇰ5ㇰ5ㇰ5ㇰ5ㇰ5ㇰ5ㇰ5

Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza( siempre pongo lo mismo en todos los capítulos ,¿Verdad?) Bueno pues está vez no solo he venido a decir eso sino que también habrá MARATÓN ,y en los próximos minutos estaré publicando tres capítulos más

Esto para compensar la espera.

.

.

La noticia le había sorprendido por completo,pero debía seguir los acuerdos que había hecho después de todo era por el bien de la aldea.

No tenía ninguna opción y lo sabía ,debía dar en matrimonio a su hija

Con pesar y sobre todo miedo y angustia por como su hija iba a reaccionar se dirigió al cuarto de la misma ,se sentía el peor padre del mundo, hacia poco que había logrado mejorar sus lazos con su hija pero ahora otra desgracia pasaba ,desde la muerte de Neji ,había notado un cambio en su hija ,se había hecho más fuerte y segura , una vez la encontró desmayada en un campo de entrenamiento ,muestra de que ella quería superarse y por ello consideró que la próxima líder debía ser ella,Hinata ,ese era el lugar que le correspondía y así lo iba a hacer pero ese maldito bastardo se entrometió en el futuro de su hija, y debía aceptar que él también tenía la culpa de eso ,si tan solo no hubiera dado su aprobación y hubiera alejado a Su hija de ese bastardo ,su niña no hubiera pasado por todo ese dolor,cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños para evitar golpear algo o a alguien ,sabía que ese mocoso estaba en Suna y bajo protección del Kazekage, pero aun con eso no iba a impedir que el le diera su merecido

Tocó suavemente la puerta de su hija ,no escuchó ningún ruido ,y por ello abrió la puerta

Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y le dió un saludo respetuoso

 **\- Hinata tienes que venir conmigo ,alistate ,en media hora ,partimos-**

Y sin decir más salió de la habitación

Hinata estaba sonrojada había logrado encontrar un cuaderno que resultó ser su diario y había descubierto que estaba enamorado de un chico llamado Naruto pero también que él amaba a otra chica y no pudo evitar sentirse mal

Se baño ,cambió y alistó para salir a buscar a su padre

Al terminar su padre la acompaño y salieron de la casa con cinco chicos que estaban para protegerlos

Al llegar al lugar ,se asustó,estaba oscuro ,pero de inmediato prendieron las luces por suerte,sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza y un sentimiento de insertidumbre se apodero de ella  
al ver frente a ella a ...

Sasuke

.  
.

Holi de nuevo ...  
Si llegaste aquí quiere decir que lees las tonterías (o te guiaste del cursor ) que dejó en mis notas finales y te estoy muy agradecido de que lo hagas muchos Besos y abrazos para ti. 


	13. ¿casados?

La chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida por lo que había escuchado apenas llevaba medio día en konoha y ya habían puesto día a su boda, sin duda todo estaba llendo muy rápido ,según su hermana Hanabi no podía contradecir a su padre pero ¿casarse?,no recordaba nada y la iban a casar con un completo desconocido , claro que estaba agradecida con ese sujeto por ayudarla aquella vez y por traerla completa hasta su casa pero ¿casarse con él? ,Eso era demasiado para ella

La mirada del chico parecía no expresar ninguna sorpresa solo un grado de incomodidad¿ y quién no lo lo haría?,si le hubieran dicho que se iba a comprometer para ser el conejillo de indias de la aldea hubiera preferido seguir siendo un criminal rango s

 **\- entonces...¿aceptan?** -preguntó un anciano del consejo  
 **\- Hinata lo hará -** mencionó Hiashi

La mencionada no pronunció palabra alguna estaba muy confundida

 **\- yo no tengo ningún problema-** dijo Sasuke **-sé a lo que vine -**

 **\- entonces , dentro de 2 semanas será su boda,no hay objeciones ,se llevará a cabo en secreto -**

 **-¿Porque tenemos que tenemos que hacerlo así?-** Preguntó Hiashi

 **\- recuerde ,la unión de dos clanes tan poderosos atraerá los intereses en las demás aldea y quedrán impedirlo a como dé lugar pues pensaran que es una estrategia de guerra-**

-pero lo es- pensó Sasuke mientras soltó un suspiro

 **-comprendo-** mencionó el Hyuga

Entonces procedieron a retirarse pero la voz de uno de los ancianos los detuvo

 **\- recuerden que tienen que cuidarse, su futuro bebé tiene que nacer sano y fuerte-** mencionó una anciana

-Importante recordatorio- pensó sasuke, de eso era lo último que quería escuchar ,había descubierto hace poco que su futura esposa no iba a ser la hija del daidomio sino la Hyuga ,la ex novia de su " mejor amigo".

Suspiró resignado ,por lo menos  
La Hyuga no estaba tan mal, además se veía una buena persona ,era la segunda mujer que le cocinaba algo delicioso ,

La mirada de enojo y odio que le dió el padre de Hinata,no le afectaron para nada , aunque lo entendía perfectamente ¿Qué padre en su sano juicio , quisiera que su hija se casará un criminal de rango S?, Nadie y menos si pertenecía a un clan importante como lo era el clan Hyuga

Quizá alejarse de Sakura fue lo mejor que pudo hacer,en este caso ,la Hyuga se casaba con él por un acuerdo ,pero...si Sakura hubiera dejado a Naruto y si él se hubiera atrevido a pedirle matrimonio ,no se quisiera imaginar la cara que hubiera puesto su suegro al enterarse ,estaba seguro que no le hubieran permitido tomar por esposa a Sakura y aunque por mucho amor que le pudiera tener a Sakura ,él jamás podría separarla de su familia y prohibirle a ella la dicha de estar junto a sus padres , Además Naruto era mucho mejor que él, sí,debía admitirlo... Una vez más ,Naruto había Ganado.

Hinata seguía caminando como si fuera un robot programado para eso pues en todo el camino de vuelta a la mansión Hyuga no hablo nada y su mirada seguía fija ,Hiashi al ver a su hija de esa forma se sintió culpable ,nunca debió proponerle al consejo algo como eso...y ahora pagaba las consecuencias ,su hija casada con un criminal de rango S,¡Por Dios!,¡que había hecho mal!

Por estar perdido en su pensamiento no se dio cuenta de la palidez que invadía el rostro de Hinata y como si fuera una pluma que el viento hubiera tirado ... cayó desmayada de golpe al suelo , casi al instante su padre se apresuró a levantarla

Al tenerla en sus brazos la llevó a su habitación ,reviso sus signos vitales, por suerte ,no parecía haberle pasado nada malo

Cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hija y rápidamente salió para dirigirse a su despacho ,llamo a ko y le pidió que contactara con el doctor del clan  
Nesecitaba saber la razón de esos desmayos repentinos

Hanabi abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermana y se sorprendió al ver a Ino allí ,

 **\- Ino San -** Saludo a la rubia ,causando un sobresalto en ella que Hanabi no paso por alto **\- ¿Cuando llego?-**

 **\- hola Hanabi ,acabo de llegar -**  
 **-¿Que raro? ,no escuché que tocaran la puerta-**  
 **-entre...por la ventana,he he -** respondió sonrojada y avergonzada Ino  
 **\- ya parece él príncipe que escala la torre para ver a su Princesa-**

 **\- Hanabi ,querida,si mi amiga me necesita iría hasta Marte por ella,y creeme ,si no me gustaran los hombres hace tiempo me hubiera declarado a Hinata-**

 **-¡Que cosas dice Ino san!-**

 **-es verdad, las amigas siempre van a estar en las buenas y en las malas ,Hinata estubo conmigo cuando estuve deprimida y ahora que ella está mal es mi deber estar a su lado-**  
 **\- Por cierto,Ino San,¿no se iba a casar en tres semanas?-**  
 **-no,ya no lo haré...**  
 **-¡¿Queee?!,¿Porque?-**  
 **-no es porque no ame a Sai ,sino que quiero que Hinata me recuerde para ese entonces ,quiero que ella sea mi madrina-**

 **-es una buena amiga ,Ino San ,no como otras-**

 **-dejemos a la perra de Sakura en paz,estoy segura que existe el karma y va a pagar todo el daño que le hizo a Hinata ,y ¡si el puto karma no lo hace ,yo misma la voy a buscar y la golpearme hasta desfigurarla!-**

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de ambas chicas ,las palabras no eran necesarias la mirada de Hanabi expresaba su total apoyo a lo que había dicho Ino

 **\- ¿Tú crees que si golpeamos en la cabeza a Hinata ,recupere su memoria?-**

 **-¿Ahhh?,¡Que tonterías dice Ino San!-**

 **\- siempre pasa en las películas ,quizá y si...lo intentamos-**

 **-¡Claro que no!-** gritó Hanabi

...

 **\- ella...¿Ya llegó a konoha?-**  
 **-si- ,señor lo hizo -**  
 **-me alegra,solo necesito que su familia pierda sus recuerdos sobre mí y me y den por esposa a Hinata-**

La chica de cabellos naranja agachó la mirada y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron al suelo,sonrió levemente , por lo menos su señor era ciego y no podía ver como estaba ella  
 **\- Momo ¿Estas allí?-**  
Se secó rápidamente las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos y respondió un simple **-si-**

 **-¿Puedes conseguir más agua del olvido ?-**

Momi no lo pudo soportar más ,cada vez que él hablaba de ella le dolía ,no entendía ¿Porque su señor no la amaba ?,esa chica, Hinata ,no había hecho nada para ganar el corazón de su señor ,sin embargo lo tenía y ella que había estado siempre al lado de él ,no tenía ni un pequeño espacio en el corazón de él

Un sollozo se escucho en la habitación ,al instante Momo llevó una mano a su boca para intentar que su señor no escuchara sus sollozos ,si él la escuchaba hacer eso estaba segura ,la echaría del palacio y nunca más lo volvería a ver

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de él ,no reacciono hasta a que las manos de él tomaron su rostro

 **\- ¿Por qué lloras? -** le pregunto ,odiaba que las chicas lloraran ,su madre hace bastante tiempo le había dicho que ninguna chica debía llorar pero siempre habían excepciones **\- ¿Extrañas a tus padres?-** le pregunto pero no recibió respuesta solo los sollozos de Momo ,a veces él también extrañaba a su madre y no podía evitar ponerse mal  
 **\- Momo -** volvió a llamar  
 **\- si,esto...-** snif **\- estoy bien...-**  
 **-¿Puedes hacer lo que te pedí?-**  
 **\- ¡No!-** gritó ,al parecer Momo no podía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos  
 **\- Momo ,¿Estás bien?-** preguntó extrañado por la respuesta que ella le dió  
 **\- ¡No...no lo estoy ,usted me preocupa ,tiene que entender que ella no lo ama ,nunca lo hará!-**

Las palabras dichas por Momo eran ciertas y él lo sabía pero ,no lo iba a aceptar ,iba a proteger a Hinata ,ella lo necesitaba

 **\- ¡Pero ella va a amarme , tiene que hacerlo!-**  
 **-¿se da cuenta? ,usted no la ama ¡solo está obsesionado con ella!-**  
 **\- ¡No!,¡Ella es la única que me puede amar...**  
 **\- ¡Yo te amo!-**

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente y no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de su madre- yo te amó- ,¿hace cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había escuchado esas palabras?,mucho tiempo sin duda ,desde siempre había vivido rodeado de odio , aunque ahora era un príncipe otsusuki,en el pasado no fue así ,su madre nunca se casó con su padre y su padre tenía una familia desde antes que él naciera ,era un bastardo ,lo sabía,los adultos siempre se lo decían e incluso su maldito padre

Desde la muerte de las hijas y la mujer de su padre ,él maldito lo reconoció como hijo ,quizá él fue el único culpable de la muerte de su madre ,él nunca quiso ir con su padre ,pues sabía que si el rey tenía heredero era suficiente para que siguiera en su puesto como rey , luego de la negación de él a vivir con él rey repentinamente su madre murió,dejando al rey como su único familiar,así era su padre una persona ,no ,era un mounstro que no le importaba lo que tenía enfrente si se metía en sus planes ,lo eliminaba

Acaso él ...¡Se estaba convirtiendo en un mounstro! ,estaba haciendo lo mismo que su padre

Llevó las manos a su cabeza ,desesperado,sintió su estómago revolverse

Momo se asustó al ver el estado de su señor ,se acercó a él

 **\- ¡alejate de mi! ,soy un mounstro-**  
 **\- no lo es , Toneri sama-** lo abrazo fuerte y aunque en un inicio él rechazó el abrazo, tras unos segundos lo acepto

 **\- soy puto ciego...nadie amaría a un mounstro ...**  
 **-déjeme ser sus ojos-** suplico  
 **\- yo...-**

No dijo nada más,los labios de Momo se posaron sobre él y lo obligaron a callar un sin fin de sentimientos despertaron en él ,ella lo amaba ,lo amaba ¿Quizá debía darse la oportunidad de amar y ser amado?,si,lo haría,se alejaría de Hinata y trataría de ser feliz.

mientras tanto un rubio paseaba muy alegre por las calles de Suna ,se detenía en cada tienda que vendía artículos para bebés ,sonriendo como hace tiempo no se le veía , después de todo ...iba a ser padre.

Hinata despertó con un gran dolor en la cabeza ,se incorporó de su cama y se Topó con las miradas curiosas de una chica rubia y la de su hermana

 **\- estás bien Hinata?-** preguntaron ambas

 **\- si ,lo estoy,Etto.. tengo que ir a un lugar ,así que adiós-**

Dijo antes de salir rápidamente de su habitación dejando confundidas a ambas chicas ,sin dudas Hinata era otra

Salió sin más de su casa y aunque intentaron detenerla no pudieron, activó su byakugan y buscó al Uchiha ,fue una suerte encontrarlo , necesita aclarar algunas cosas con respecto a su boda

 **Holaaaas, Toneri necesitaba amor apoko no ,espero les guste ,pasen al siguiente cap ,los quiero, besos y abrazos para todos.**


	14. verdades

Hinata y sasuke se encontraban sentados en una cafetería , frente a frente sin decir ninguna palabra , era raro, aunque ella lo había buscado no le hablaba ,lo que los ponía en una situación incómoda , pero estaba Bien ,quizá ella quería conocerlo más, después de todo nadie quisiera casarse con un desconocido , así que él comenzó

 **\- ¿** Qué **es lo que quieres?-**  
La chica levantó la mirada al escuchar lo dicho por el chico ,se topó con los ojos negros del chico que parecían intimidarla  
 **\- yo...¿Usted conoce a** Naruto **Uzumaki?**  
 **\- si-**  
 **-¿Sabe si...él tiene novia?-**  
 **-si, tiene novia -**  
La mirada de Hinata oscurecio y él se sintió ...mal,¿pero como ella sabía de Naruto ? Acaso ,¿Había recuperado la memoria ?

Unos gritos se escucharon cerca llamando la atención de la chica Y también la de él ,los pasos se escucharon más cerca Y después de unos segundos ,el líder de los Hyuga estaba frente a ellos con el seño fruncido ,se notaba su molestia claramente

Hinata al verlo se levantó de su asiento y hizo una venia hacia su padre,su mirada lo decía todo ,estaba en problemas,

Sin decir más ,salió siguiendo los pasos de su padre y la escolta que venía detrás de ellos

Mientras tanto Sakura había decidido ir a comprar una prueba de embarazo , nesecitaba saber si lo que sospechaba era cierto

Con mucho temor compro la prueba y se dirigió a la cabaña ,aquella en la cual había vivido momentos inolvidables y quizá en el cual había concebido a su hijo ,se lo había contado a Naruto ,la felicidad y el miedo se juntaron en el ,lo pudo notar , después de todo ,un hijo era una gran responsabilidad

Suspiró ,ya había hecho lo indicado en el paquete de la prueba y ahora solo le quedaba esperar ,no podía despegar sus ojos de la prueba ,una raya...

El camino de vuelta a su casa había sido tranquilo ,nadie decía nada ,al llegar a la mansión llegó a pensar que la castigarían pero para su sorpresa no le dijeron nada ,pensó en irse directamente a su habitación pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no debía hacerlo ,después de todo ,quizás ellos estuvieron preocupada por ella ,eran su familia despues de todo

Y con la cabeza gacha se dirigió al despacho de su padre,tocó lentamente la puerta y cuando su padre le indico que entrara en la habitación ,ella lo hizo

 **\- padre... yo quisiera disculparme... por salir sin decir dónde iba , debieron estar preocupados por...mi-**

 **\- estás en tu derecho de salir a donde quieras ,ya eres mayor de edad -**

 **-entiendo ,perdón por la interrupción-** hablo mirando la pila de papeles que su padre tenía sobre su escritorio

 **\- solo...no salgas con el Uchiha sola,no me da confianza-**

 **\- entiendo-** dijo antes de salir

La verdad no entendía ,se suponía que se iba a casar con el Uchiha y era normal que ellos se conocieran ¿No ? Por ello incluso habían acordado en la reunión del consejo dos citas con el Uchiha previos a su boda

Quizá el perder la memoria había sido bueno ,él chico que le "gustaba"no la quería y aún que no sabía la razón ,cuando el Uchiha le dijo que el tal Naruto tenía novia no sintió tristeza ni nada parecido es más,sentía cierto grado de alivio ,bueno así era mejor ,al menos no se arrepentiría de nada.

Los días pasaron muy rápido para ella y así llegó la primera "cita' que tendría con su futuro esposo ,se puso un kimono morado y uso su cabello suelto

Salio Acompañada de unos guardias ,ya era hora de conocer mejor a su futuro esposo

Al llegar al lugar se sorprendió ,no era nada parecido a lo que se había imaginado ,no era una cafetería ni un lugar público era el lugar en donde habían tenido la reunión ,todo era oscuro y apenas la luz entraba al lugar y eso que era aún mediodía

El Uchiha llegó vestido con un terno negro y una corbata roja ,se impresionaba Hinata de su "poder visual ",podía ver incluso en la oscuridad

La puerta se cerró dejando a los dos solos

En realidad más que una cita parecía un interrogatorio policial ¿Que como sabía eso?,simple Hanabi y Ino lo habían obligado a ver un montón de películas para que comprendiera un poco más el mundo exterior ,se acomodó en su asiento ,sentándose recta con las manos sobre sus piernas ,por alguna razón su corazón latía muy rápido cuando el Uchiha se sentó al frente suyo se sobresalto y un sonrojo invadió su rostro,- suerte que está oscuro- pensó

Los minutos pasaron y nadie hablaba así que Hinata decidió romper el hielo

 **\- yo...hola Uchiha San ,me da gusto volver a verlo ... Cuénteme qué ha hecho en estos días que no nos hemos visto-**

Sasuke apoyo sus brazos sobre la mesa y alzó su mirada para posarla en la de ella

 **\- ¿haz recobrado tu memoria?-**  
 **-no aún no-** Hinata agachó la mirada  
 **\- Entonces ¿cómo sabes quién es Naruto?**  
 **-lo leí en mi diario ,pero necesitaba comprobar si lo que decía en mi diario era real y por eso le pregunté a usted -**

 **-ya veo,supongo que debemos empezar a hablar** **, necesitamos...conocernos un poco más-**

 **-lo sé,bueno...¿pues que necesitas saber de mí?**

 **-¿Que te atrajo de Naruto ?**

 **\- eh?,no lo sé,no recuerdo -**

 **-perdón-**

 **-¿Alguna vez se ha enamorado?-**

 **-eh?-**  
 **-responda ,he sido muy clara al decirlo ¿Alguna vez se ha enamorado?-**  
 **\- no te incumbe -**  
 **-lo mismo pude decir de ti,pero no lo hice-**  
 **-¡No tengo que responderte mocosa!-**  
 **-¡No me grité!-**

Sasuke la miró fijamente sorprendido por la respuesta de la chica ,nunca había pensado que la podría molestar de ese modo

 **\- lo... siento-** se disculpó

 **\- no te disculpes ,perdóname a mí por mi insistencia ,debí saber que no querías hablar sobre eso-**

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del uchiha ,esa mujer era extraña , quizá debía dejar salir lo que tenía dentro,quizá ya era tiempo de dejar en el pasado a Sakura  
 **\- amaba a una mujer...**  
 **\- ella...¿Donde esta?-**  
 **-lejos ...con otro hombre-**

La mirada de Hinata entristeció y no pudo continúar ,se sintió culpable,la tristeza invadió su ser ,él había sufrido... se le notaba en los ojos ,sus ojos que antes se veían retadores ahora parecían ventanas que dejaban ver el triste interior de su alma ,las ganas de abrazarlo se incrementaron pero...

Unas gotas de lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de él chico y sin dudar un momento corrió a abrazarlo

Pensó que la alejaría pero no lo hizo ,él se aferro a ella y las lágrimas caían por los ojos de ambos ,pues la tristeza también había pasado a su corazón

Y al final de todo detrás de esa coraza y figura de hombre todo poderoso se escondía un hombre sensible .

¿Tanto había amado a esa chica ?  
¿Porque no la olvidaba de una vez ?

Ella se iba a casar con él e incluso Iban a tener un hijo pero él no dejaba de pensar en ella e incluso la llamaba en sueños y eso la frustraba ,la odiaba ,ni siquiera estando lejos la dejaba de molestar.

La mirada de Sakura ,la intimidada, pero trataría de parecer lo más linda posible con ella, necesitaba obtener la confianza de ella y así podría seguir con su farsa

 **\- Naruto chan, voy a ir a dormir,si ,hasta... mañana -** dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla

No paso por alto la mirada de desagrado de Sakura ,sabía que ella iba a ser un problema

 **\- Naruto ven conmigo,tenemos que hablar-** dijo Sakura

 **\- ¿UMH?-**  
 **-¡apúrate, ven a la cocina!-** Le gritó

El grito,hizo su piel extremecer , algo malo de seguro había pasado ,Sakura no se molestaba por nada ,y con mucho miedo y su cuerpo temblando se dirigió a la cocina

 **-¿Que es lo que pasa Sakura chan-** dijo al verla **\- ¿lograste comprarte la prueba de embarazo ?-**

 **\- si ,lo hice y por suerte no estoy embarazada -**  
 **\- debes cuidarte ,tonta,me diste un susto cuando me lo dijiste,esto no es un juego, puede traer consecuencias de las que luego te puedes arrepentir -**

 **-Cómo tú-**

 **-umh?-**

 **-cómo tú comprenderás** -

 **-¿Estas insinuando algo ? Verdad sakurita-**

 **-sí,lo dije por ti ¿Algún problema?-**

 **-pues si no quieres terminar como yo entonces deja de estar haciendo estupideces-**

 **-perdón- ,no debí hablar así pero tú sabes...no me creo el cuento de Shion ,por lo menos no ahora -**

 **\- no digas tonterías ,Shion no mentiría con algo así ,ella es buena -**

 **\- ¿buena?,ja ,no lo creo-**  
 **-sakura-** dijo en tono de reproche  
 **\- es la verdad , Naruto ,si Ella no sabía que tú te ibas a casar con Hinata y como por casualidad ,se aparece el mismo día y unas horas antes de tu boda ,Es demasiada coincidencia ¿No lo crees?-**  
 **\- Sakura cuantas veces te tengo que decir que ella no miente -** desvío su mirada al suelo **\- Además quien inició todo fui yo ,yo fui el que le dio alcohol a Shion -**

 **-pero ... Naruto ,no piensas que ella pudo poner algo en tu bebida,** **según lo que me dijiste ,ella fue la que te dió la cerveza-**

 **\- si ,lo se ,pero ella no quería tomar cerveza y yo fui el que le insistí , despues de haber tomado más de 5 vasos juntos ,no recuerdo nada ,hasta que me levanté al día siguiente y estaba desnudo y tenía dolor de cabeza ,por ningún momento se me pasó** **por la mente que me había acostado con una mujer ,menos con Shion ,después de todo , cuando me fui de esa aldea ,Shion se despidió de mi como si no hubiera pasado nada-**

 **-¿Lo ves?-**  
 **-sakura chan, deja de buscar excusas,lo que sucedió , sucedio,y ahora tengo que asumir Mi responsabilidad-**  
 **-perdón-** murmuró triste  
 **\- tú no tuviste la culpa,el único culpable fui yo -**  
 **-no,si yo te hubiera dejado pasar a hablar con Hinata cuando me lo pediste ,quizás hubieras podido arreglar las cosas con Hinata y talvez hoy estarían juntos ,no sabes cuánto lo siento-**

Naruto se acercó a Sakura la abrazo ,sabía que nada de lo que hiciera lo haría recuperar el amor de Hinata,y ahora que ella lo había olvidado ,era mejor así cada uno por su camino ,hace bastante tiempo que había renunciado al amor de Hinata

 **\- no es tu culpa...**  
 **-sí...lo es ...si yo ...**  
 **-dejeme de suponer y enfoquemos en el presente ,eso es lo único importante , ahora solo nos queda seguir adelante y hacernos cargos de nuestras decisiones -** Naruto rompió el abrazo y limpio con sus pulgares las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de la pelirosa ,era su culpa,por su culpa habia arrastrado a Sakura junto a él ,ella no tenía culpa de nada,él culpable era él ,solo él **\- no llores ,no te hace bien-**

 **\- me voy a dormir ,hasta mañana Naruto-** dijo antes de irse

Dejando solo a Naruto ,la luz se había apagado y en la oscuridad de ese lugar ,las lágrimas y los gritos ahogados salían del rubio,quizá la calidez del sol y la llegada de la mañana lo harían calmarse Y así talvez pudiera seguir con esa falsa sonrisa una vez más.

El día había pasado y la noche había llegado, acostado en su cama se preguntaba el último Uchiha ,¿Porque se mostraba tan vulnerable frente a Hinata?,¿Que era lo que causaba ella en él ? ¿Porque estando al lado de Hinata una inmensa sensación de paz lo invadía?

Aún no lo sabía y esa sensación lo desesperaba ,eso no era normal en él

La mañana había llegado demasiado rápido y los rayos del sol que ingresaban por la ventana empezaron a fastidiarlo hasta obligarlo a abrir sus ojos

...

Se dio cuenta de que aún seguía en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior ,se levantó adolorido del suelo ,la posición en la que había "dormido" había logrado causarle dolor ,se estiró y más relajado enrumbo a su habitación,al abrir la puerta se topó con alguien en su cama era  
Shion la que descansaba plácidamente sobre su cama ,sonrió tristemente , sabía perfectamente que Shion estaba enamorado de él y le daba pena no poder corresponderle , despues de todo sabía que nunca iba dejar de amar a Hinata aunque lo intentará hacer ,sabía perfectamente que Hinata era la única a la que deseaba en su corazón y en su cama ,decidió que iba a comenzar a ayudar y se involucraria más en el embarazo de Shion y aunque con la mujer que había soñado tener hijos era hinata ,debía aceptar la realidad Además ese pequeño que se formaba en el vientre de Shion era su hijo ,su hijo y su bebé solo necesitaba recibir mucho amor y él se lo daría, no permitiría que nada le faltase a su pequeño

Los fuertes golpes en la puerta lo alertaron y antes de que Shion despertara salió rumbo a la puerta ,la abrió y se topó con una cara desconocida

– **¡Shion!–** Gritó el chico logrando que Naruto volteara y se diera con el rostro de la aludida

– **¡¿Qué haces tú aqui?!—** preguntó exaltada la mencionada,parecía conocer al chico que la buscaba

La mirada del chico se centró en el pequeño bulto que tenía la chica en el abdomen

– **¡porque sigues mintiendo ,Shion! -**  
 **–¡no se de que me estás hablando!—**  
 **—ya no mientas más ,¡tú no estás embarazada!—**

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron hasta más no poder ,no podía ser verdad lo que escuchaba ,no podía ser verdad . 


	15. Una vez mas hacia el sol

No podía creer lo que había escuchado había renunciado a su felicidad solo por el egoísmo de Shion ,¡ella lo había engañado!,unas gruesas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos , había dejado ir al amor de su vida por una estupida mentira , habia dejado ir a su Hinata

Hace apenas unas horas que había echado a Shion de su casa ,Sakura aún lo seguía consolando ,las lágrimas salían a por montones

La negaciones de Shion a hacerce la prueba de embarazo había hecho que ella confesara lo que había hecho ,al final de todo ,había resultado cierto lo que aquel chico había dicho y aunque Shion le había suplicado que la perdonara nada lo había hecho, cambiar de opinión , Sentía por primera vez en su vida, odio .

Ella había roto y destruido sus iluciones ,solo por su egoísmo ,pero eso no se iba a quedar así ,iba a ser hasta lo imposible para recuperar a Hinata ,Haría hasta lo imposible para lograr que su Hinata lo recordara y el primer paso que debía hacer era ir hacia konoha,se limpio las lágrimas Y decidido salió de la casa bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura

— **voy a ir a hablar con Gaara—**  
 **–¿Vas a volver a konoha?—**  
– **si,voy a recuperar el amor de Hinata–**  
 **–me parece bien, siempre hay que luchar y mas si es por lo que amas —**  
 **–lo haré ,no lo dudes –** dijo y salió decidido rumbo a la oficina del Kazekage

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la luna ,una pareja caminaba  
tomándose de la mano ,la sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros Demostraba lo dicho

– **Ton chan,lo mejor es que Hinata Sama recupere su memoria –**  
 **– ¿Estás segura ?,ella está muy lastimada por lo que pasó con Naruto–**  
 **– pero es mejor que ella sepa** **la verdad, a nadie le gusta vivir engañado –**  
 **—lo se ,pero...**  
 **—es mejor dejar las cosas como eran antes—**  
 **confiaré en ti –** pronunció el chico antes de darle un sorpresivo beso en los labios a su ahora novia,se separaron a los segundos ,aunque fue un beso corto era especial ,como cada momento junto a ella  
 **—vas a ir hasta "usagi sekai" para pedir el antídoto ¿verdad?—**  
 **—si**  
 **—¿te puedo acompañar?—** preguntó ,después de todo no quería ser un estorbo para ella  
 **—claro,no hay ningún ,problema,es más podemos buscar una solución para lo de tus ojos —**  
 **—¿una solución? —**  
 **—si,¿sabes?, allá hay mucha tecnología y avances médicos –**  
 **–nada perdemos ,intentando –**

Habían pasado un par de días de su supuesta "cita",y aunque los días habían pasado no había podido dejar de pensar en ese incidente tan raro

No sabia la razón pero algo en ella se aceleró cuando su padre le informó que se volvería a ver a su " prometido ",una sutil sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ,acababa de verse en el espejo y le gustaba lo que veía ,portaba un simple vestido morado corto hasta las rodillas y traía el cabello suelto y una pequeña diadema en su cabeza ,sus zapatos eran cómodos  
Salio de su casa una vez más acompañada de unos guardias, rumbo al lugar de la reunión

Al llegar se sorprendió al ver a una de Las ancianas del consejo junto a más guardias ,al parecer el uchiha llegaba tarde una vez mas,pues por mas que lo buscó con la mirada no lo logró encontrar,se sentó en una silla que había en el lugar

 **-hinata,chan ,espero que este bien,nos hemos enterado de tu accidente y por ello consideramos necesario que te hagas un examen para ver que todo esta en orden con tu salud,después de todo necesitamos un heredero fuerte -**

Hinata no respondió ,un fuerte sonrojo cubrió su rostro ¿un hijo?,eso era normal ¿no?,después de tres días se casaría con el uchiha

Sintió que alguien la observaba y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda con sumo cuidado giró su rostro para darse cuenta de que la persona que la estaba observando era el Uchiha  
Paso saliva ,el ambiente entre los dos era muy tenso y el silencio reinaba hasta que una de las ancianas hablo:  
 **\- hoy ,los vamos a guiar hasta su nuevo hogar -**  
 **-eh?-**  
 **-sí,tomenlo como un regalo de bodas, síganme-**

Ninguno de los dos respondieron solo se limitaron a seguir el camino de la anciana,y cuando la anciana se detuvo  
 **\- esta va a ser su casa-** los ojos de la anciana brillaban

Los de Hinata también ,era un perfecto lugar ,se veía muy acogedor y no se equivocó pues cuando ingresaron al lugar ,todo era perfecto ,la anciana se acercó a Sasuke y al mirar los ojos de Hinata ,se alegró de su elección ,le tendió las llaves de la casa a Sasuke ,las cuales el acepto sin protestas para alivio de la anciana  
 **\- si desean pueden traer sus cosas ya ,así no va ser tan complicado lo de la mudanza y van a tener más tiempo para que hagan al futuro heredero de un clan superpoderosa -**

...

El viaje se le había complicado mucho por lo que no le quedo otra que esperar y optar por iniciar su regreso a konoha a la mañana siguiente ,sin duda obtendría el amor de Hinata ,lo recuperaría ,ambos habían sido. separados por el egoísmo de shion ,él le ayudaría a recuperar sus recuerdos y empezarían una vida juntos ,como debió ser

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se atrevió a sacar el anillo de boda que Hinata había puesto en su mano ,aún tenía el anillo que le daría a Hinata ,lo contempló una vez más en esos últimos días no había hecho otra cosa que perderse en la belleza de esos anillos que simbolizaban aquel amor que Shion destruyó, pero iba a ser hasta lo imposible para lograr una vez más el amor de Hinata y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza guardo el anillo de Hinata en su bolsillo y se colocó el suyo elevó la mano hacia el cielo ,una vez más iba hacia el sol

Hola a todos , gracias por apoyar mi historia ,si desean leer una historia más pueden pasarse por mi perfil y encontrarán mi última historia "mariposa negra" un fic naruhina  
Atte:  
Riza sakura ㇮5㇮7


	16. ¿tú eres

Había llegado a konoha ,dos días de largo viaje, pero por fin estaba frente a las puertas de su aldea de nacimiento y pronto estaría al lado del amor de su vida

Se sorprendió que al llegar nadie le reclamará nada , al parecer aún lo recordaban como el héroe que salvó al mundo Shinobi y las muestras de cariño no se hicieron esperar

era una lastima que Sakura no hubiera querido acompañarlo y aunque ella le había dicho que la razón por la que no volvía a la aldea era porque se sentía cómoda en la arena ,pero aunque ella decía eso él sabía la verdadera razón ,Sasuke estaría casado con la hija del daidomio y ella no quería verlo.

Después de todo ¿Quien quiere ver al amor de su vida casado con otra persona?,nadie ,ni siquiera él lo quería y no se lo deseaba a nadie ,amar y no ser amado era el peor castigo que alguien podría sufrir

Pero sabia que el primer paso para recuperar a Hinata era encontrarla por lo cual se dirigió a la mansión Hyuga ,con algo de temor claro esta ,después de todo no esperaba que la familia de Hinata lo tratara como si nada hubiera pasado , llego a la puerta suspiro ,después del incidente nunca había creído volver a tocar la puerta de la mansión Hyuga,ni siquiera sabía de donde había sacado el valor para lograr hacerlo ,con mucho temor extendió su puño y tocó suavemente la puerta de la mansión ,por suerte no estaban los guardias en la puerta ,eso le ayudó mucho, ahora solo esperaría que le abrieran la puerta Y luego que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar

Mientras tanto una timida Hinata caminaba junto a sasuke uchiha mientras mordía suavemente su helado ,ese día era el último que pasaría soltera ,mañana se convertíria en la esposa de sasuke uchiha ,tenía que admitir que el uchiha no era tan frío como parecía y disfrutó mucho de su compañía durante esos dos últimos días ,es más podría asegurar que se estaban volviendo buenos amigos y eso la ayudaba mucho a su "relación",sonrió levemente ,lo único que le desagradaba de él ,era el hecho de que se creía el todopoderoso y nunca pedía ayuda aún cuando sabia que la necesitaba.

ya se habían mudado a la casa en la que vivirían después de casados y estaban dirigiéndose a un mercado para comprar alimentos ,el sol era intenso por eso sasuke le había comprado una paleta de helado ,se aferró al brazo de su futuro esposo por que las curiosas miradas de las personas la intimidaban,sasuke volteo al sentir la mano de Hinata ,no pudo evitar sonrojarse ,mañana estaría casado con ella, debía admitir que a su lado se sentía tranquilo y estaba aprendiendo a no ocultar sus debilidades ,sin duda alguna Hinata era una gran amiga ,le hubiera gustado conocerla antes que a sakura ,quizá si hubiera sido así ,podría considerar la idea de amarla algún día ,sin embargo sabia que nadie más podía ocupar su corazón ,nadie más que sakura ,y que también debía respetar la relación que sakura tenia con Naruto ,después de todo él había sido el último en llegar a la vida de la peligrosa y no la culpaba ,él solo le había traído sufrimiento

Se detuvo pues vio un pequeño peluche en el suelo ,se agacho y lo tomo entre su mano ,una pequeña niña se acercó corriendo hacia ellos ,al parecer era la dueña del peluche ,Hinata se había parado a su lado y estaba sonriendo ,la niña los miró al parecer ,él la había asustado pues se detuvo pasos antes de llegar hacia él y su mirada tímida lo termino de convencer ,el la asustaba ,una carcajada salió de la boca de Hinata ,ella...ella se estaba burlando de él

\- no tengas miedo ,no muerde- dijo Hinata mientras intentaba no soltar una carcajada

La niña al verla no dudo en acercarse a ellos y con algo de temor extendió su pequeña mano

\- ¿Lo encontraste... - preguntó una mujer que venía corriendo tras la niña -Uchiha - mencionó con desagrado y para luego sujetar con fuerza la mano de la pequeña y lograr que el peluche que Sasuke antes le había entregado a la niña cayera al suelo

El ceño fruncido de la mujer que sostenía a la niña iba dirigida al Uchiha y Hinata no entendía el porqué

\- que mal ,como una señorita tan amable como usted ,este acompañada de un asesino como ese Uchiha -

La mirada del chico oscurecio y los ojos de Hinata se abrieron ante la sorpresa ...lo que esa señora decía...no podía ser real

\- ¡es un asesino!- gritó -gracias al héroe Naruto que se apiadó de ti y te dejo vivir-

Tragó saliva ,todo lo que esa señora decía era cierto y no podía evitar no darle la cara o contradecirla ,su pasado lo condenaba,solo deseaba que terminara ya y se marchara

\- incluso si eso fuera verdad ,no debe hablar así de una persona ,todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad ,recuerde que somos humanos y erramos ,pero aún así seguimos adelante intentando reparar el daño que hemos hecho además lo importante no es el pasado tormentoso sino el presente ,Haci que le agradecería que se marchara -

La señora quizo protestar pero al ver el rostro de las demás personas no hizo otra cosa más que hacer caso a lo que dijo Hinata y se retiró junto a la niña

\- no tenías que hacer eso-

-pero...

\- ya estoy acostumbrado ,soy un asesino y tengo que asumir mis crímenes-

-aun así ,tú solo habías sido amable y ¡esa señora!...esa seño...

\- tranquila - dijo al verla enojada - mejor vamos al mercado necesitamos comprar ¡Ah ! Tu helado se derritió ,!me ensuciaste !

\- lo siento,ya me lo termino - Pronunció antes de empezar a comer su helado que Ya estaba deretido

Y así emprendieron su viaje rumbo a su destino

Mientras tanto un nervioso Naruto esperaba que la puerta de los Hyuga se abriera ,para su mala suerte la persona que le abrió la puerta fue nada más y nada menos que el patriarca de los Hyuga

\- ¡Que haces aquí bastardo!- gritó Hiashi antes de lanzarle un puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo caer al suelo

Sin duda no fue un gran recibimiento ,pero que más podía esperar había lastimado mucho a Hinata ,se lo merecía

Se levantó con mucho dolor y se limpio la sangre que caía de sus labios

\- señor... Hinata...¿Esta aqui?-

\- parece que el golpe que te di no fue suficiente ¿Verdad?-

\- nada es suficiente para poder compensar todo el daño que cause-

-tal menos lo sabes ,nunca vas a a ser digno de mi hija ,nunca-

-creo que la única que puede decidir eso es Hinata ...¿Esta aqui ?-

-no,no la busques más ,ella está casada -

\- eso no es posible ,ella no recuerda nada ,como pudo casarse ,apenas han pasado un mes ,usted me está mintiendo ,¡Está mintiendo!-

\--si no lo quieres creer ,es tu problema ,ella no está aquí -

Mencionó antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara y dejar desolado a Naruto

Pero alguien que llegaba recién había visto todo era Hanabi y con cierta lastima se acercó hacia el chico que se hallaba de rodillas frente a la entrada de la mansión Hyuga

\- Naruto ,toma- le extendió un pañuelo para que se limpiará la sangre que aun caía

Al escuchar la voz de la chica volteo con rapidez y algo avergonzado tomó el pañuelo y con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie ante la mirada atenta de la chica

\- Hanabi ,Hinata...no está casada ¿Verdad?- preguntó esperanzado

\- Hinata ... Está casada - mintió ,si bien le daba lástima la condición del chico ,no iba a permitir que ilucionara a su hermana otra vez

Naruto bajó la mirada y se despidió de Hanabi antes de desaparecer en el camino

La noche había caído rápidamente y la luna solitaria se hacía presente ...la luna

Naruto no pudo evitar recordar a Hinata , Ahora sí la había perdido ,¿Donde estaría su sol?,¿Lo recordaría?

Un ruido bestial causó el choque de la botella que lanzó contra la pared ,sus lágrimas caían a por montón

Ella estaba casada ...era de otro ,su sol ya no le pertenecía

Y al igual que la luna en esa noche él se sentía ,una vez más estaba solo ,una vez más sufría por el amor de ella ,una vez la vida la alejaba de él

La mañana había llegado rápidamente ,abrió sus ojos,bajo la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a Hinata acurrucado contra su pecho ,se sintió raro pero bueno solo horas faltaban para su boda ,no había podido dormir mucho. En unas horas se casaría con Hinata y tal vez se debería acostumbrar ya a su cercanía

La noche no había sido tranquila. se había levantado dos veces por qué escuchó los gritos de Hinata y se apresuró a ir hasta su dormitorio para ver qué estaba pasando ,la había encontrado bañada en sudor y aún con los ojos cerrados ,moviendo la cabeza desesperadamente y balbuceando palabras ,parecía tener pesadillas y fue entonces cuando acarició suavemente su rostro logrando que Hinata se despertara ,una mirada de vergüenza le dedicó Hinata ,luego de disculparse por haberlo levantado ,y así sucedió otra vez hasta que él prefirió dormir a su lado por sí debía despertarla de su pesadilla ,pero para su suerte luego de acostarse al lado de Hinata ,ella no volvió a despertarse , el pecho de Hinata subía y bajaba tranquilamente ,intento levantarse pero el brazo de Hinata se lo impidió ,con mucha delicadeza retiro el brazo de Hinata de encima suyo pero cuando lo logró,una de las piernas de Hinata se apresuró a ponerse sobre las piernas del Uchiha haciendo que no pudiera levantarse,luego Hinata giró y logró quedar encima del Uchiha ,este movimiento logró despertar a la chica que al ver la comprometedora situación se alejó rápidamente del chico , avergonzada.

\- lo siento ,Uchiha San -

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-por...eso- dijo sonrojada - no fue mi intención despertar encima suyo ,cuando duermo me muevo como un gusano -

-si...lo sé- sonrió

\- voy a preparar el desayuno, ya vengo - dijo Hinata antes de salir del cuarto

Podría acostumbrarse a su compañía ,se levantó y siguió el mismo camino que Hinata

Se levantó del suelo de su departamento ,si ella estaba casada y no lo amaba debía comprobarlo ,así que se lavó el rostro ,se miró un momento en el espejo ,sus ojos rojos y hinchados eran la prueba del dolor por el que estaba pasando ,terminó de vestirse y salió rumbo a la mansión Hyuga

Había tocado la puerta varias veces y nadie salía ,¿Quizá no habría nadie?

-¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?!-

Conocía a la perfección esa voz ,y no necesito voltear pues Ino se acercó a él y le dió una cachetada, por suerte pudo mantener el equilibrio y no cayó al suelo

\- ¡maldito perro! ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí ? ¿Eh?-

\- Ino ... Hinata está ...

\- ella es feliz sin ti ,se va a casar,no la jodas más-

-¿Ella se va a casar? -

La esperanza volvió a su corazón al escuchar a Ino y sus labios formaron una sonrisa , despues de todo Ino no parecía mentir

\- Ino... - la voz de Hanabi hizo que Naruto saliera de sus pensamientos y se dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos de Hanabi

\- ¡mentiste, putho :'v !- grito alterado Naruto - Hinata no está casada...eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad-

\- claro que no la tienes... bastardo-! ,no te basta con todo lo que ya le has hecho sufrir ,si la amaste alguna vez ,te pido que la dejes en paz-

-la amo ...por eso mismo no me voy a rendir,la voy a encontrar y le aclararé las cosas y todo volverá a ser como antes - dijo el rubio antes de irse

Las horas habían pasado y quedaba muy poco para su boda, Ino había llegado hacia un momento y ya estaba peinandola, Hinata no había dicho nada durante todo el proceso de su maquillaje y Ino tampoco había dicho nada ,el transcurso había sido muy silencioso , Ino la había dejado un rato sola por lo cual ella bajó al primer piso su casa a un lugar en especial ,la cocina , después de todo sentía hambre y eso ya había desayunado ,estaba sola en esa casa,Sasuke había salido por qué tenía que resolver algunos asuntos,y aunque le parecía extraño se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Sasuke y ahora que él no estaba esa casa se le hacía demasiado grande

Suspiró cansada ,se miró en el espejo que había en la sala ,sin lugar a dudas, Ino era una experta en el maquillaje .

El timbre de la puerta sonó y se apresuró a abrir y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que aún su pasado la perseguia

– Hina...ta-

–Tú...eres...

Holaaaas a todos ,espero que les guste el cap,cualquier duda o sugerencia para la historia,me la pueden dejar en los comentarios.

Atte:Rst


	17. ¿se puede olvidar?

Estaba tan cerca de Konoha ,las piernas le empezaron a temblar,¿Qué diría la gente al verla llegar? ¿Le recriminarian? ¿La señalarían?

Mientras Sasuke Caminaba rumbo a su "hogar",paso cerca de aquel banco en el que años atrás había dejado recostada el día en el que decidió irse de la aldea ,Se había quedado pensando en el silencio , ¿Realmente se iba a casar ? ,Era cierto que ambos sabían que no se amaban pero no era justo ,el propósito de esa unión iba a ser un bebé ,¿Se atrevería a hacer eso ?,cuando él aún seguía amando a otra ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría olvidar a Sakura?.

Aún seguía parado en la puerta , habia seguido su chakra y

No podía ,no podía creer lo que veía ,su Hinata ,se iba a casar ...estaba frente a él una vez más vestida de blanco,no hacía falta mencionar que estaba hermosa que estaba ,eso simplemente saltaba a la vista

\- tú eres...el chico de suna-

–¿El chico de suna?–

–si, el de la vez pasada ,¿Recuerdas esa vez en la que perdí mi memoria?–menciono tranquila

–¿No...recuerdas mi nombre?– tartamudeo apenado

–no...no lo recuerdo– respondió apenada al ver el semblante triste del hombre

–ya veo...¿Te vas a casar?-

-soy un idiota -pensó Naruto, era obvio que ella se casaría de lo contrario no tendría puesto su vestido de novia

\- perdóname , por lo que voy a hacer pero no pienso perderte– soltó de la nada

–¿Umh?- inclinó hacia un lado su cabeza confundida

Mientras tanto cerca de la entrada de Konoha

Dos miradas se encontraron ,un nudo se formó en la garganta de ambos o al menos eso era lo que sentían

¡¿Porque ahora?¿ porque?!, cuando ya se había hecho a la idea de empezar a querer a Hinata, aparecía Sakura a atormentar su corazón ,¿A quien le mentía? ,Aún amaba a Sakura ,Hinata era muy linda y buena pero Sakura lo era aún más , Además Sakura había sido la única que a pesar de todo el daño que él le había hecho ,siguió a su lado

le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes ...pero de qué servía ahora ,tenía que aceptar su castigo ,él debió saberlo alguien que hizo tanto daño nunca sería feliz

Para Sakura fue una grande sorpresa verlo allí ,de todas las personas con las que no quería encontrarse ,él era la última persona con la que hubiera querido encontrarse ,verlo le dolía ,le dolía y no sabía cómo alejar ese dolor ,miró hacia otro lado y siguió su camino ,no ,Sasuke Uchiha no tenía porque ocupar un lugar en su corazón después de todo alguien como él no se la merecía.

La vio pasar frente a él con una seguridad que no parecía ser de ella ,Sakura había cambiado ,quizá el que ella estuviera de novia con Naruto la hubiera hecho cambiar

Pero...si Sakura estaba allí eso significaba que Naruto también estaba en konoha entonces si Hinata llegaba a verlo ,¿Podría cambiar su elección ?

Aún no sabía la razón pero tenía que evitar que ambos se encontrasen, así que apresuró sus pasos para llegar cuanto antes a su "hogar" ,presentía que algo malo había pasado ,esa sensación era parecida a la que había sentido el fatal día en el que exterminaron a su clan,era la misma ... sensación

Todo estaba oscuro no lograba ver nada más a su alrededor ,Hinata se desespero ,el miedo la tenía controlada y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos perlas,¿Donde estaba?

Unos pasos cercanos se escucharon y eso la hizo extremecer aún más , su respiración se aceleró

–¿Ya despertaste?–

Notas :

Holaaaa a todos , lamento la demora y se que el cap está cortito pero por ahora estoy muy ocupada y casi no tengo tiempo para actualizar ,este cap lo escribí mientras regresaba del trabajo en el carro así que si hay faltas de ortografía pido su comprensión y agradezco infinitamente su apoyo ,me despido

Atte: Riza Saku


	18. Aléjate de mi

**–¿Ya despertaste?–**

No respondió ,el miedo le impidió hablar,su corazón latía tanto que parecía querer salirse de su cuerpo ,¿Qué estaba pasando?

 **– está bien ,si no quieres responder...se que estoy haciendo algo malo,pero no puedo permitir que te cases –**

 **–¿Por...que?–** preguntó titubeante

 **– tú no recuerdas nada de tu pasado ,¿Porque querías casarte?–**

 **–Uchiha San , es...una gran persona...lo quiero mucho–**

 **–¿Sasuke... uchiha?– se escucho la sorpresa en la voz del hom** bre

 **–Él es el único uchiha que hay ¿No? –** soltó irónica ,trataría de mantener su voz ,lo más clara posible

 **–si...lo sé ...pero ¿Sasuke? ...¿Te piensas casar con Sasuke ?–**

 **–si –** respondió segura

Los ojos del hombre no ocultaban su sorpresa al ver la seguridad con la que hablaba Hinata ,no podía permitir que su Hinata se casará con Sasuke ,no lo iba a permitir , no podía y ni él mismo supo porque termino diciendo :

 **– él es un asesino -** el hombre mordió sus labios ,su mirada reflejaba culpa

Un bufido salió de los labios de Hinata,ya estaba harta de todo lo negativo que escuchaba sobre Sasuke y aunque no pudo ver al hombre que la había secuestrado apenas escuchó lo que el hombre había dicho el miedo que sentia se desvaneció ,seguro era un prejuicioso más ,como parecían ser la mayoría de personas en esa aldea ,y que moría por salvar la imagen de los Hyuga ,sin querer había recordado lo que el consejo de los Hyuga había dicho sobre su "matrimonio " y sobre Sasuke, definitivamente se habían opuesto a ello y habían pasado a mencionar sus ganas de asesinar al Uchiha solo para salvar la dignidad del clan

 **\- todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad ,¿No lo crees ?–**

 **–no,¡Sasuke no se merece nada!–** gritó logrando sobresalté a la Hyuga – ¡Sasuke solo hace daño a todos lo que están cerca a él...a todos!– de pronto Hinata sintió las manos del hombre sobre ella ,la tomó con mucha fuerza–¡él no te merece Hinata!– gritó una vez más el hombre apretando aún más sus hombros

 **–¡¿Porque lo haces?!–** gritó ella **– ¡dime...¿ porque?!–**

 **–¡por que te amo!–**

–eso es imposible ,no puedes amarme ,si lo hicieras ,no me hubieras secuestrado –

 **–es por tu bien ,Sasuke sólo te hará daño ,él nunca te llegará amar –**

 **–lo sé –** respondió Hinata **–él aún ama a otra mujer–**

 **–y entonces ¿Porque sabiendo eso aún quieres estar con él?–**

 **–porque...yo quiero ayudarlo a olvidar,–**

* * *

Sasuke apresuró sus pasos para llegar cuanto antes a su destino ,algo andaba mal , lo sentía ,temía que algo malo le pudiera pasar a Hinata.

Al llegar a su hogar se sorprendió al encontrar a Ino llorando ,la Yamanaka ...no lloraba por gusto, un escalofrío lo recorrió,algo malo había pasado entró corriendo a la casa ,subió a la habitación ,abrió la puerta ,no había nadie ,la busco en las demás habitaciones pero no la halló -–seguro a salido a pasear – se dijo a si mismo –sí... sí ,eso paso–dijo desesperado ,su respiración se había acelerado ,intento tranquilizarse pero lo que luego vio ,lo dejo sin esperanza ,el vestido que Hinata iba a usar estaba en el suelo destrozado y cubierto de sangre

Se giró para ver las lágrimas de Ino , no podía estar pasando ,no podía estar pasando

Sus ojos adquirieron un color rojo. Su Sharingan se había activado y el dolor en su pecho se extendió ,¿Qué le habían hecho a Hinata? ...¿Quién lo había hecho?

sin decir nada ,salió de la casa dejando allí a Ino

Invocó a Garuda, su gran halcón y se perdió entre los edificios de la aldea de konoha,

 **-¿Ino?... ¿Qué pasò?-**

 **-Hanabi?-**

- **si,-** se acercó y se arrodillo junto a ino que estaba de rodillas frente a la puerta de la casa **-¿pasó algo malo? –** pregunto al ver el rostro desencajado de la rubia

 **-Hi...snif-** las lágrimas y los sollozos ahogados en la garganta de Ino imposibilitaron que le dijera a Hanabi lo que sucedía

Pero basto con la silaba que la rubia dijo para darse cuenta de que algo había pasado con Hinata

 **-¿Dónde está Hinata?-** pregunto desesperada Hanabi,se levantó del lado de la rubia pero la mano de Ino la detuvo- **¡sueltame!-** le grito mientras se soltaba del agarre de la rubia con fuerza **-¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?!** -pregunto desesperada mientras sujetaba de los hombros a la rubia

La chica la miro desencajada para luego agachar su mirada, no le respondió, de algún modo la mirada de Ino la hizo confundirse, aún más, algo malo había pasado y sin esperar nada más corrió escaleras arriba para buscar a su hermana, pero no la encontró, –Naruto - susurro al ver un gran pedazo de tela naranja en el suelo mezclado con sangre y cerca de ese pedazo el vestido que su hermana iba a usar cubierto por la misma sangre ,sin ninguna duda había sido una mala decisión haberle dicho a Naruto donde se encontraba su hermana

Temblaba y no sabía porque... ¿quizá por lo que le dijo ella? , ella quería a sasuke, mordió sus labios y fue cuando se dio cuenta, ella merecía todo lo mejor, él sola la había lastimado ¿merecía una segunda oportunidad? , Detestaba que se hubiera dado cuenta tan tarde, así de esta manera, Había cometido un perfecto error, Hinata tenía razón, él no la amaba, si así lo hiciera ¿Por qué le había causado tanto dolor? Le debía su libertad, Ella era perfecta Y lo que hacia él era no dejarla avanzar, lo tenía que aceptar, su relación, se congeló, se había acabado al igual que la esperanza de que ella sintiera algo por él, debía dejarla marchar

la miro una vez mas ,quizá esa seria la ultima vez que la tendría cerca, después de lo que había hecho ,Hiashi Hyuga lo mataría,pero ahora lo mataria con mas ganas ,si iba a ser la ultima vez ,no habría nada de malo en besarla,se acerco lentamente al rostro de Hinata con la intención de rosar los labios de la chica pero, un fuerte ruido hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos se giró para ver qué pasaba pero no espero que él estuviera allí

 **-sasuke...**

* * *

holasss a todos ,sensuales lectores gracias por sus votos y comentarios que siempre dejan en casi todos los capítulos de la historia y a los lectores fantasmitas tambien les agradezco

kisses de strawberry y hasta la próxima


	19. Estallido de sentimientos

Capitulo dedicado a :

MiniYo95 (por todos sus buenos comentarios y apoyo incondicional hacia la autora y el fic)

* * *

–¡sasuke¡–se sorprendió al ver

–¿Sasuke?–se escuchó la voz de Hinata , automáticamente el pelinegro volteó a ver a la chica que estaba en un rincón de esa habitación ,con las manos amarradas y los ojos vendados ,pudo sentir el poco chakra que procedía de ella y la furia se incrementó en él

¿Cómo pudo Naruto hacerle eso a una mujer tan buena como Hinata?,¿Como un hombre tan despreciable le podía gustar a Sakura? ,Sin duda ,Naruto se había convertido en un peligro

Paso de largo frente a Naruto, antes de darle su merecido necesitaba poner a salvó a Hinata,se acercó a la chica y empezó a soltar los nudos de sus manos

–¿sasuke ...eres tú?- preguntó la chica con timidez ,puesto que no podía activar su Linea sucesoria por el poco chakra que poseía

–si ,no te muevas,voy a sacarte de aquí –

–gracias por venir ayudarme –

–hmp–

Naruto pudo ver nacer una sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata y se sintió bien en su decisión de que dejar ir a Hinata, era lo mejor ,ella no iba a ser feliz a su lado ,una lágrima cayó por su mejilla

Sasuke pudo ver cómo las lágrimas de Naruto caían ,sus lágrimas y su rostro triste

Una persona malvada no tendría una mirada así...¿Verdad?

Los ojos de Hinata al fin fueron liberados y pudo ver claramente a su captor , ¿Por qué le dolía el pecho ? ,¿Porque tenía tantas ganas de correr y abrazarlo para que las lágrimas de él cesaran ?

-¡Naruto!– el gritó de Hanabi resonó por todo el lugar ,con mucha furia se acercó al rubio y lo golpeó causando que este se cayera al suelo ,el rubio no hizo nada por defenderse solo acepto los golpes que la chica le daba

– ¡detente Hanabi!– interrumpió Hinata al ver lo que su hermana le hacía al chico

–pero , él te hizo daño –

–no lo hizo - se acercó a su hermana y la tomó por lo hombros se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de su hermana – ¿ves que tengo algún rasguño ?– le cuestionó

Hanabi bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza

–¿lo ves ?,era innecesario hacer eso –

Hanabi sonrió aunque su hermana había perdido la memoria no perdía su esencia ,seguía siendo esa persona bondadosa y comprensible

Volvió la mirada y vio con odio a Naruto ,le había dado la oportunidad de hablar con su hermana pero jamás pensó que ese salvaje se atrevería a secuestrarla

Hinata miró con lástima al uzumaki cuando paso al lado suyo ,Sasuke y Hanabi la siguieron y dejaron solo al chico en esa habitación oscura

Suspiró aliviada al salir de ese lugar ,se sentía incomoda al sentir las miradas de Sasuke y Hinata sobre ella , se sentó en el sillón más cercano a ella y cerró sus ojos , trató de alejar sus pensamientos pero fue una mala idea ,toda la seguridad que había tenido antes se había esfumado ,cubrió su boca con su mano ,sus palabras lastimaron al chico rubio ,lo había herido

Aunque ella no recordara exactamente lo que sintió al ver que otra persona ocupaba el corazón de su amado ,de solo pensarlo ,la tristeza la invadía

Y ella había sido tan cruel de decir que quería casarse con Sasuke así sin más ,quizá ese chico estaba interesado en ella ,se sentía fatal ,había lastimado el corazón del chico tal y como lo habían hecho con ella

-¿qué fue lo que pasó?- la voz de una anciana resonó en el lugar -¿Porque las caras tristes?-

-rompió mi vestido - se lamentó Hinata

– no te preocupes– de la nada apareció la anciana del consejo– traje uno nuevo– mencionó mientras balanceaba en sus manos el vestido blanco

-pruébalo–

–y tu tambien Sasuke –dijo la anciana mirando con desaprobación la ropa del Uchiha -¿Que es lo que estás esperando?-

Sasuke no dijo nada pero en su rostro se mostraba la incomodidad que sentía y solo optó por subir las escaleras para cambiarse de ropa y aunque la idea de la boda no lo emocionaba debia hacerlo ,aún más cuando sabía que Hinata estaba en peligro. La protegería

...

-¿Sakura?- le pareció escuchar la voz de su madre y volteó para asegurarse de que no estuviera oyendo mal y efectivamente era su madre la que la había llamado, estaba junto a su padre

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas ,tenía miedo , habia huido de su casa por qué sus padres no aceptaban a su relación con Sasuke y aunque ahora le dolía debía admitirlo sus padres tenían toda la razón , su amor ,no ,su obsesión por alcanzar el amor de Sasuke la había llevado muy lejos y solo la lastimaba

No lo vio venir pero de pronto los brazos protectores de sus padres se posaron sobre ella y se fundieron en un abrazo ,nadie dijo nada ,solo el sollozo desesperado de Sakura de escuchó

¿Cómo era posible? había lastimado tanto a sus padres y ellos tenían aún tanto amor como para perdonarla ,se sentía fatal

Tenía puesto el shiramuko* y se observaba en el espejo ,un pequeño dolor en su cabeza la obligó a sentarse en la cama imágenes fugaces la invadieron y en uno de ellas se veía con un shiramuko ,cerró sus ojos y meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro para intentar contrarrestar el dolor pero no pudo ,el dolor aumento su intensidad y luego todo se hizo oscuro

Sakura caminó hacia el antiguo departamento de Naruto ,esperaba encontrarlo allí ,no quería dejarlo solo ,menos cuando casi toda la aldea hablaba de la boda de Hinata ,de seguro Naruto ya se había enterado ,no se imaginaba como estaría su amigo ,si lo de Toneri no lo había superado ,menos superaría que la chica a la que tanto había amado se casará y está vez por propia voluntad

Y por suerte lo había encontrado allí ,abrazando sus piernas en un rincón de su casa tiritando

-¿Naruto,estás bien?-

\- se va a casar ... Hinata se va a casar -Sakura se inclinó hacia él y lo abrazo

\- si tan solo ,le hubiera dicho la verdad ese día ...

\- nada hubiera cambiado-

\- todo habria cambiado sakura todo ,si le contaba la verdad ,quizá no la habéis hecho pasar por tanta vergüenza ,debí decirle que había embarazado a Shion y no escudarme en esa mentira que dije ,si hubiera hecho eso tú no te hubieras vuelto mi amante ante toda la aldea y podrías estar con Sasuke - ¡No te das cuenta ! ,Todo lo que está pasando es mi culpa -

\- lo mío con Sasuke ,fue mi culpa ,yo fui quién lo arruinó todo -

-no ,fue mi culpa -

-¡que no! ,Sasuke no se me había declarado formalmente, no me había pedido ser su novia ,ni nada pero ... Nuestra relación había ido más allá de los simples besos y abrazos ,si bien ,no eramos una pareja ,Sasuke me había pedido que lo esperara y eso hice hasta ese día de tu boda - confesó la chica – Después de irnos a sunagakure ,él me encontró y me dijo que se iba a casar con la hija del señor feudal ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? -

naruto no dijo nada y ella siguió hablando

-fatal , él solo había jugado conmigo y llena de ira le mentí diciendo que era tu novia, Naruto y como toda la aldea se había enterado de que nos habíamos escapado cuando el regresará a Konoha ,todo cuadraría a la perfección-

-pero...

\- Sasuke se quería casar con otra ,solo para que pueda volver a konoha ,¿dime, pensó en mi ?, no,no lo hizo,sólo pensaba en él -

Naruto no dijo nada solo agachó su mirada seguía perdido en la mirada que le había dado Hinata antes de irse

Y sin querer llevó sus pensamientos al fatal de día

Naruto no se quería casar con Hinata por que había embarazado a Shion y de eso recién se había enterado una hora antes de su boda , Naruto quizo hablar con Hinata antes de la boda por que no quería engañarla ,no podía ,pero Sakura no lo dejo entrar a la sala en donde estaba hinata y aunque Naruto insistió Sakura no lo dejo entrar, Naruto vio como Hinata salió de su casa rumbo a la iglesia y aunque corrió no la pudo alcanzar ,Sakura se acercó al ver a naruto con lagrimas en los ojos , Naruto le contó lo que había pasado con Shion

Sakura le dijo que siguiera con su vida que talvez lo de Shion era mentira y que se casará con Hinata , fue llevado casi a rastras por Sakura ,al mirar llegar a su lado a Hinata tan radiante y feliz, la culpa en él incrementó y no pudo aceptarla como esposa y dijo que se había enamorado de otra mujer ,pues ¿Cómo decirle que había embarazado a otra mujer en medio de su boda ? no podía,Sakura al ver lo que pasaba se sintió culpable y terminó por decir que ella era su amante

Su única solución fue huir rumbo a la aldea de la arena ,algo lejana pero segura ,se había ido para buscar a Shion ,le había pedido a Sasuke que la buscara,no iba a permitir que un hijo suyo creciera sin padre , él había pasado tristezas como para que le deseara lo mismo a su hijo , pero tontamente había creído en las palabras de Shion cuando todo era una vil mentira ,su vida destrozada por una estupida mentira

Su Hinata se casaría con sasuke por qué lo amaba ,¿Que podía hacer para recuperarla? ¡Nada! ! absolutamente nada! ,ya lo había cagado todo

...

La habían dejado un rato sola ,por suerte no se había lastimado ,pues Sasuke había estado en el preciso momento en el que ella casi cae y detuvo su caída ,de eso ya habían pasado dos horas y Aún seguía pensando en lo sucedido ,una sonrisa inundó su rostro ,en unos segundos firmaría su acta de matrimonio y Sería Hinata uchiha ,se sonrojo hasta más no poder ,se miró en el espejo parecía un tomate (a Sasuke le gustan los tomates )

Los golpes en la puerta , la pusieron en alerta ,activo su byakugan y suspiró aliviada era una chica con una bandeja de comida ,delicioso pensó al ver los rollos de canela ,abrió la puerta y recibío amablemente lo que la chica había traído ,cerró la puerta una vez que la chica se marchó y se dispuso a comer las deliciosos rollos de canela pero apenas termino uno se sintió mal y termino por desplomarse en un sillón cercano

Los golpes en la puerta no se detenían ,habían pasado treinta minutos y Hinata no salía, ni respondía ,fue entonces cuando Sasuke tumbó la puerta y la encontró ,la levantó y acercó un poco de alcohol a su nariz ,Hinata hizo un gesto de desagrado y luego abrió sus ojos , se levantó rápidamente y se vio en el espejo

\- Sasuke San ,yo no me pienso Casar con usted–

* * *

Holaaaaasss!

criaturillas de Satán, ok no ,disculpen el retraso pero perdí mi celular y por eso no pude publicarlo antes

al parecer el sasuhina ,está en peligro ,espero haber aclarado algunas dudas ( creo que los confundí más xd)

*Por cierto shiramuko,es el vestido tradicional japonés

-internet sama-

Gracias por sus votos y comentarios y por cierto ya pasamos

Me despido y les deseo una gran y feliz navidad,pásenla genial ,yo la pasaré en mi cama durmiendo (como siempre ,) , espero que ustedes no la pasen como yo ,salgan ,compartan con su familias y amigos sean sociables (no como sho), saludos

Riza Saku


	20. No habra boda

Sasuke San ,yo no me voy a Casar con usted- soltó de pronto la chica mientras le daba la espalda al pelinegro

Pues temía que sus palabras dañaran al Uchiha y al no escuchar respuesta alguna

Se decidió por voltear y encarar la situación

La noticia parecía no alterar en nada el rostro del uchiha y Hinata se dio cuenta de que eso no significaba algo bueno

\- perdóneme Uchiha San ,pero es que no puedo casarme con usted ...no ahora -

\- no tienes de que preocuparte este matrimonio era una farsa -

Hinata frunció un poco el seño , porque se sentía tan molesta

\- yo... recuperé mi memoria -

\- ya veo... Entonces aún sientes algo por él –

-No es eso , Naruto forma parte de mi pasado ,ademas he firmado un contrato es lógico que tenga que casarme con usted solo que ahora ... aún no me siento lista –

– mientes–

–¡No estoy mintiendo ! – Gritó alterada

-se nota en tus ojos ,quieres volver a ver a Naruto , esa determinación era solo falsa ,no has dejado de amar a Naruto ,No puedo creer que después de todo lo que él te hizo quieras volver a su lado ,pero en fin es tu vida – dijo antes de salir de la habitación

Que había sido todo ese sermón de parte del Uchiha era raro que Sasuke le hubiera hablado de esa formaPero aunque la entristecía era la verdad , Naruto había jugado con ella y eso nada lo cambiaría y ella era tan tonta de seguir amándolo

-por que soy así – suspiró entre lagrimas mientras se abrazaba a si misma –por que no me dejas en paz Naruto... porque no puedo olvidarte –

Sasuke había salido de la habitación molesto ,acaso Hinata no se daba cuenta de que Naruto quería jugar con ella ,si la había dejado para escaparse con Sakura por más caras de arrepentimiento que pusiera, la había engañado pero si Hinata quería creer que Naruto era bueno ,él no sería quien le quitará la venda de la ojos a veces era bueno

Sasuke se dirigió hasta donde estaba el jefe del consejo ,quien al verlo se acercó a él con una sonrisa para desearle buenas vibras

– no habrá boda – soltó frío el Uchiha

El rostro alegre que tenía el anciano se transformó en uno que mostraba furia

– Eso no puede ser, tú ...ustedes prometieron que se casarian ,firmaron un contrato,¡deben casarse !–

– No lo haremos ,no quedra que el hokage se entere ¿O si?–

El anciano no dijo nada pues sabía que su plan había fracasado frunció el ceño y con la furia contenida salió del salón eso no se quedaría así , el Uchiha y la Hyuga se lo pagarían caro, pagarían por su osadía

Ino que iba a retocar a Hinata escuchó sin querer la discusión del Uchiha y el anciano del consejo

Se apresuró a ir donde estaba Hinata ,así que sin esperar más abrió la puerta del pequeño cuarto y caminó hasta llegar donde estaba su amiga

– Hinata ¿Estás bien ? – Le pregunto Ino al verla arrodillada en el suelo

– yo no estoy...bien - Ino logró escuchar sus sollozos y se acercó a abrazarla en ese momento las lágrimas de Hinata cayeron ,las palabras sobraban ,las preguntas que tenía las podía hacer después ,su amiga la necesitaba

Mientras tanto lejos de los sentidos confundidos de Hinata Naruto seguía sumidos en sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar ignorar las palabras que decía la pelirosa

– Naruto ...¿ me estás escuchando? – preguntó Sakura molesta al ver que el chico la habia estado ignorando

– No – se sincero – lo siento ,Sakura ,no puedo dejar de pensar en ella –

– Naruto... – murmuró tristemente la chica por culpa de la circunstancias y las mentiras su amigo estaba sufriendo

– No puedo Sakura ,no puedo pensar que Hinata se casará con sasuke y que ...–

– ¿ Qué es lo has dicho? – Sakura lo interrumpió, se encontraba demasiado sorprendida ,sabía por los rumores que escuchó que Hinata se casaría pero nunca se imaginó que lo haría con sasuke

– ¡No puedes permitir eso!– gritó airada– Naruto no puedes dejar que se casen –

– ¿ Qué te sucede Sakura ,hace un momento dijiste ...

– se lo que dije pero debes interrupir ese matrimonio no te das cuenta ...

– Hinata no me recuerda,me debe odiar – dijo tranquilo pero entristecido Naruto

– Dijiste que no recuerda nada de su pasado ,¿porqué te odiaria? ,Ahora solo eres un desconocido en su vida –

Naruto suspiró cansado , aunque estaba seguro que Sakura no lo había dicho sin intensión de herirla lo había lastimado pero se lo merecía

– la secuestre – soltó de pronto

– !¿Qué?!... !tú.. que tonterías has hecho !– le gritó

– Se que hice una estupidez pero no quería perderla – sin querer recordó las palabras llenas de ilusión dichas por Hinata – Pero ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke–

Negó con la cabeza no era posible Hinata no podía enamorarse de su Sasuke

– Eso es imposible –

– Tú no viste sus ojos cuando él la rescató –

– ¡¿ La rescató?... Sasuke ,¿la rescató?!– comento exaltada y incrédula la pelirosa Sasuke no era de esos chicos que ayudaban fácilmente a los demás – ¡porque no le explicaste lo que había pasado! –

– Ella no recuerda el daño que le hice ,no quiero volver a atormentarla,no quiero lastimarlo ,a mi lado solo sufriría,sasuke la cuidará y la va a hacer feliz –

Sakura no soporto más y se levantó del suelo y empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida

– ¡Sakura adónde vas !–

Le pregunto el rubio al ver como Sakura salía de su casa

No lo dejaría casarse no lo iba permitir ,le había hecho demasiado daño a ella como para que se lo hiciera a Hinata también ,no lo iba a permitir o en ese ideal se escudaba así misma ya que su corazón sabía perfectamente la verdadera razón de su actuar y ella quería negar su deseo de recuperar a Sasuke ,había un sitio en todo Konoha donde sasuke le gustaba estar , el barrio uchiha, sasuke siempre iba alli ,según él a aclarar sus pensamientos, si tenía suerte lo encontraría allí así que apresuró su paso

A las afueras de Konoha un chico sentado en el puente frente al lago que miraba a la luna llena que alumbraba la noche gris

Sasuke se preguntaba que demonios le pasaba por la cabeza para estar cuestionando las decisiones de la Hyuga ,ella era grande y si quería volver con Naruto ,que lo hiciera ,las consecuencias las pagaría ella

¿Porque todas pensaban en Naruto ?,a su parecer Naruto estába lejos de ser un hombre atractivo , entendía que lo veían como un héroe pero su accionar dejaba ver lo poco hombre que era ,siendo así no podía creer porque Sakura lo cambio por ese malnacido y infiel que ahora iba detrás de Hinata siendo el enamorado de Sakura

Naruto no se merecía el amor de Sakura , no se lo merecía

– Sasuke – interrupio sus pensamientos la voz de una fémina ,la más especial para él

Lejos de las voces que aparecían una chica ojiperla se miraba decidida en el espejo

Las lágrimas de sus ojos habían cesado ,de que le valía preocuparse por el pasado tenía que vivir su presente y empezar a pensar en el futuro y Naruto Uzumaki no estaba ni en su futuro ni en su presente

– Debo disculparme con uchiha San en lo lastime con mis palabras salió de aquí molestó conmigo – dijo antes de salir corriendo para buscarlo pero su padre la detuvo del brazo en el camino

– ¿Cómo que no quisiste casar?– la mirada acusadora del padre de Hinata la asustó ,no recordaba verlo así desde hace mucho tiempo – Hinata...– Hiashi vio la mirada asustada de su hija –el futuro del clan Hyuga está en riesgo que estabas pensando cuando dejaste al Uchiha –

– Yo nunca dije que no me iba a casar... solo necesitaba tiempo–

– No sé que vas a hacer pero ese matrimonio se va a realizar –

Dijo antes de soltarla molesta

– entiendo padre ,iré a buscarlo –

Hinata activo su byakugan , necesitaba encontrar a Sasuke ,debían arreglar las cosas

Naruto había salido corriendo detrás de Sakura pero ni todos sus gritos lograron detenerla ,apenas doblaron la perdió de vista se maldijo por haber abierto su boca ,ni aunque fuera Sakura y la apreciaba mucho no dejaría que nadie se interpusieran en la felicidad su Hinata nadie

No iba a permitirlo sin dudar activo su modo sabio ,debía interunpir la tontería que Sakura planeaba cometer

Hinata apresuró el paso ,ya casi había encontrado a Sasuke Uchiha

Pasó a desactivar su byakugan y miró a su alrededor el lugar parecía desabitado ,era una tonta por perseguir al Uchiha ya no sabían donde estaba pero debía hacerlo su clan la necesitaba volvió a activar su byakugan y lo había logrado había encontrado a Sasuke pero no sé imaginó encontrarlo así ,nada la preparó para ver lo que vio

Uchiha Sasuke se estaba besando con Sakura

Salió corriendo sin mirar atrás no sabía porque pero su corazón le dolía

El beso de Sakura lo había sorprendido y antes de poder separarse de ella

Sasuke pudo ver el cabello azulado de Hinata elevarse en el aire ,se separó rápidamente de Sakura y sin decir palabra alguna corrió para alcanzar a la Hyuga

Hinata corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron , necesitaba alejarse de allí pero fue entonces cuando se golpeó con alguien logrando que ella cayera al suelo

\- ¿Hinata ...estás bien ? –

Esa voz ,su cuerpo pareció recibir una pequeña descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo si cuerpo haciendo que su corazón se sobresaltara

Hinata alzó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Naruto y una de sus manos que la invitaban a ponerse de pie

– Si lo estoy –dijo mientras aceptaba la mano solidaria que el Uzumaki le extendía

– estás llorando – se notó la preocupación en la voz de Naruto que llevo una mano al rostro de Hinata y con sus pulgares limpio dulcemente las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron sorprendidos y al sentir una lágrima correr por sus mejillas recién se dio cuenta de que había llorado

Pero por estar tan concentrada en la mirada de preocupación de Naruto no se dio cuenta de la llegada del uchiha

Sasuke detuvo su correr y la escena que encontró no le agrado para nada

– Hinata ... Naruto –

La voz de Sasuke los hizo girar sorprendidos a ambos

Las miradas de los tres se cruzaron entre sí un ambiente incómodo los envolvió

Mientras ninguno se atrevía a terminar con el silencio

La voz de Sakura resonó en el lugar

– Sasuke espe...– no continuo por qué se sorprendió al ver a Naruto allí ,no se esperaba que la siguiera hasta allí pero no solo estaba Naruto sino Hinata también ¿Qué quería ella allí?

 _haria una linea pero la app de Fanfiction no lo permite asi que :_

Holaaaaaa bellezas de mi corazón

lamento haberlas confundido con el título del anterior cap pero de todas formas les agradezco sus sugerencias para la historia me han ayudo a salir del bloqueo que tenia

Perdónenme porque no pude subir el capítulo antes ,andaba sad ninguna de mis autoras favoritas actualizaron sus historias y me quedé sin historias para leer así que si tienen una historia Naruhina ,sasuhina o Narusasu que les guste díganme el título para leerlo

Sin más de decir más que agradecer les mando un montón de abrazos y Kisses de strawberry para todos ustedes bellezas

Hasta luego


	21. Oportunidades pérdidas

Sasuke espe...- no continuo por qué se sorprendió al ver a Naruto allí ,no se esperaba que la siguiera hasta allí pero no solo estaba Naruto sino Hinata también ¿Qué quería ella allí?

Naruto se pudo percatar de la mirada de desprecio con la cual Sakura veía fijamente a Hinata quien estaba a su costado

Esa mirada no le gustó para nada

Nadie iba interferir en la felicidad de Hinata y para eso estaba él ,se apresuró a acercarse al lado de Sakura

\- Sakura vámonos - dijo tomándola fuerte del brazo

Sakura frunció el ceño y tuvo deseos de golpearlo ¿Quién se creía que era para tratarla así ?

Pero por qué Hinata estaba enfrente no lo golpeó ,debía de mantener la imagen de Naruto como la de un chico bueno

El primer amor no se olvida y estaba segura que Hinata pensaba lo mismo ,lo pudo notar en la mirada de ella ,Hinata aun amaba a Naruto ,esa misma expresión había puesto ella en algún momento ,Hinata tenía celos

Y no pudo evitar sonreír ,aunque los habian separado,el amor de esos dos era indestructible

No tenía porque preocuparse ,Hinata aún seguía enamorada de Naruto ,los recuerdos podían perderse pero los sentimientos no.

Sin decir una palabra siguió a Naruto dejando solos a Hinata y Sasuke

Hinata mordió sus labios con fuerza ,Sakura engañaba a Naruto ,en cualquier caso debía sentirse feliz , el destino estaba haciéndolo pagar el daño que le había hecho a ella ,exactamente lo mismo ,pero esa sensación de felicidad estába lejana de lo que realmente sentía

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando olvidar lo que pensaba ,-¿Cómo si eso fuera posible ?- ,se lamentó mentalmente

Pero no había tiempo para sus decepciones amorosas ,debía arreglar lo que había arruinado

\- Sasuke ...yo - miró al suelo , necesitaba valor para hacer lo que haría

\- sabes que me fastidia cuando tartamudeas -

\- cásate conmigo- soltó de pronto un poco nerviosa de la reacción del chico

\- ¿qué?-

Hinata alzó la mirada y vio la cara de horror que tenía el Uchiha ,se extraño mucho ni que le hubiera pedido algo raro

Entonces recordó el beso que se habían dado Sasuke y Sakura,talvez por esa su reacción

Quien lo diría ,sasuke gritándole a ella que olvidará a Naruto por todo el daño que le había hecho y ni el mismo podía reprimir sus sentimientos

\- podrás verte con Sakura , cuando quieras ,necesito que te cases conmigo-

\- hace unos momentos me dijiste que no te iba a casar conmigo ,¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión tan repentinamente?-

\- mi clan, Mi familia,el consejo amenazó con quitarle el apoyo a mi familia ,quizá para ti no sea tan importante pero en el consejo de Konoha hay un representante de mi clan ,no dudo que sea quitado pronto Además ,dejaríamos de ser parte de los seis clanes principales de Konoha,te asombraría saber el poder de influencia que tienen los líderes del consejo -

\- y solo por mantener tu posición social ,quieres casarte y arruinar tu vida -

-¿Qué? -

\- que obtendría tu familia de un criminal de rango S ,es absurdo lo que dices-

\- el clan Uchiha en su momento perteneció al consejo de clanes , Además un trato es un trato ,yo di mi palabra y tú también lo hiciste ,no le veo el problema o acaso ahora que Sakura a aparecido piensas ir detrás de ella ,como su perrito faldero -

\- hmp - soltó un bufido de molestia

\- es que acaso no se da cuenta ,Sakura es una mala mujer -

-ella no...

\- ¡es una maldita! - grito enfurecida -era ...mi amiga pero me quitó al amor de mi vida y ¿Para que? - su voz se quebró y las lágrimas hicieron su aparición

-Hinata - dijo con tristeza, se acercó a ella lentamente para abrazarla

Hinata abrazo a Sasuke como si su vida dependiera de él ,lo abrazo muy fuerte

Los sollozos de Hinata se hicieron escuchar aún más

¿Qué era lo que podía decir en esos momentos?

los sollozos de Hinata mostraban lo lastimada que estaba ,había intentado ser fuerte y olvidar a Naruto ,la entendía ,él también intento hacer lo mismo pero entre ellos dos había una gran diferencia , a ella la habian engañado muy por el contrario de él que acepto esa relación clandestina ,¿tanto había amado a Sakura ?

Recordó lo que le había dicho a Hinata ,¡era un estúpido !,si fuera fácil olvidar el amor que sentían, él también la hubiera olvidado

Sabía que no debía extrañarla porque sus caminos se habían separado , él había decidido eso

Pero el beso que Sakura le había dado lo había confundido y a su vez Alimentado la ilusión de volver con ella

Para que su ilusión se rompiera tan rápido al ver como Naruto tomaba a Sakura del brazo y ella no oponía resistencia a lo que él le hacía

La abrazo aún más fuerte,él también lo necesitaba ,los sollozos de Hinata fueron reduciendo su intensidad , no supo el porqué pero le dió un beso en la frente, sorprendiendo a la Hyuga que lo miro fijamente ,estaba roja ,parecía un pequeño tomate blanco por el vestido de novia que llevaba ,ese color en ella no era normal ,la soltó y con la única mano que poseía tocó su frente para ver si temperatura y en efecto tenía fiebre ,estaba ardiendo

Y por suerte sus rápidos reflejos lograron que Hinata no cayera al suelo porque ella se había desvanecido sin decir nada ,eso no era bueno ,debía llevarla a un hospital pronto

Pero ni siquiera pudo ayudarla porque el también cayó al suelo desmayado

\- con nosotros no se juega -

\- no debiste hacer eso -

\- esa era tu oportunidad , Naruto debes decirle la verdad a Hinata ,ella siente aún algo por ti -

Naruto se giró al oír lo que había dicho su amiga,le parecía absurdo

\- eso es imposible ,ella no me recuerda y no voy a interferir en su relación con Sasuke y ...- caminó hacia donde Sakura está sentada y con el dedo la señaló

\- tú tampoco lo harás -

\- pero...- protesto para luego tomar valor ,Naruto ya la estaba cansando ¿acaso su estupidez no tenía límites? -que no quieras recuperar a Hinata no es mi problema ,pero Sasuke es mío y voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para lograrlo - habló antes de ponerse de pie para irse del lugar

La lluvia acompañada de truenos caía en konoha

Mientras que Sasuke abría sus ojos lentamente ,se levantó asustado ¿Dónde estaba?

\- tranquilo–

\- tú- se asustó al ver a la anciana del consejo alli

\- entiendo tu temor pero aunque no lo creas , no estoy molesta ,es más me pareció bueno lo que hicieron ,deben seguir lo que les dicta su corazón -

Las palabras de la anciana ,lo hicieron dudar,algo andaba mal ,¿Porque alguien del consejo lo ayudaría ? ,Giró su mirada para no ver a la anciana y se encontró con la Hyuga que parecía dormir sobre el sillón

\- ¿Quién nos trajo aquí?-

\- fui yo , aunque no lo parezca todavía conservo mi fuerza- dijo graciosa la anciana

\- gracias ,pero ya tenemos que irnos- se levantó de golpe

El sonido de un rayo los interrumpió sobresaltado al uchiha

\- No creo que puedas - dijo la anciana sonriente mientras se alejaba de ellos

Apenas la anciana se fue Sasuke se dejó caer en el sillón ,todo era raro ,se acercó a la ventana mas cercana ,afuera no llovía ,era raro que escuchara el sonido del rayo

Hinata aún seguía desmayada ,raro también

\- te traje té ,tómalo te va a sentar bien -

\- gracias- dijo mientras cogía el té caliente

\- he preparado dos habitaciones para ustedes-

\- no es necesario ,disculpe las molestias ,nos iremos ah... – la mirada de la anciana lo hizo cambiar de parecer –cuando la lluvia haya pasado-

\- está bien ,no insistiré ,descance - Dijo antes de irse

Se relajo un poco ,después de todo no tenía nada de malo tomar un poco de té

Se acercó a hinata ,debía llevarla a la otra habitación pero de pronto la visión se le nublo ,llevó las manos a su pecho y se desplomó

La puerta se cerró

–les dije que se arrepentirán –

( **les pondria una linea pero la _aplicación Fanfiction no m_** e lo **permite** )

Holaaa bellezitas mias

Ya saben quién va a morir ?

,Hagan sus apuestas señores

Por cierto , si alguien tiene una sugerencia para el título sería genial , háganmelo saber

Les mando (para no digan que digan que soy tacaña) un montón de abrazos y Kisses de strawberry para todos , saludos


	22. Despierta pequeña

Apenas abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar desconocido ,se levantó y miró a su alrededor

Y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba tirado en el suelo del lugar

Se apresuro a levantarse y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo del pelinegro ,con el miedo en sus venas y temiendo lo peor, llevo dos de sus dedos hacia el cuello del chico con el fin de sentir su pulso

Respiro tranquila al comprobar que el corazón del pelinegro aun seguía latiendo , pero algo la inquietaba , si Sasuke solo estuviera inconsciente, no entendía el porque su pulso estaba tan acelerado ,algo malo sucedía ,lo sentía y eso la preocupaba aun más

Lo primero era salir de ese lugar y lo segundo llevar a Sasuke a un hospital

Activó su byakugan,era importante ver si había algún daño interno ,y lo que vio la dejo sorprendida ,una mancha oscura se extendía por algunos órganos internos del pelinegro

– veneno – alcanzo a decir la hyuga

Llevó una mano a su boca preocupada, cuanto antes tenían que salir de ese lugar, poco importaba como habían llegado allí ,la vida de sasuke peligraba , el veneno se esparcía lentamente y si llegaba al corazón seria fatal

No iba a poder abrir la puerta llevando a sasuke en sus hombros ,sería que reconocer que su fuerza física no era mucha por lo cual se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla y luego llevaría a sasuke con ella ,pero al intentar girar la perilla se dio cuenta de que esta no cedía , jalo con fuerza una vez más la perrilla y paso lo mismo la puerta estaba cerrada,

–¿piensas ir a algún lugar?– escuchó una voz a sus espaldas la hyuga

Su respiración se dificulto y un aire frío recorrió todo su cuerpo ,lentamente y con sumo cuidado volteo...

un grito de dolor se escucho resonar por la oscura habitación ,solo a él se le ocurre cerrar la puerta cuando sus dedos están allí

Derrotado, se dejo caer sobre su cama ,había perdido su preciado ramen

Tenia pensado ahogar sus penas con su amado ramen instantáneo pero en cuanto vio la fecha de caducidad, el rostro de esperanza que tenía cambio a uno de tristeza al darse cuenta que todos ya habían caducado

Giró quedándose de costado ,su mirada chocó con la foto que tenía en la mesa de noche ,

Levantó su brazo y lo acerco hasta que sus dedos tocaron el marco del porta retratos

Lo tomó y se concentró en observarla ,ese era un claro recordatorio de su felicidad , esa parecía ser la última foto en la sonreía con sinceridad

La pena lo invadió una vez más al ver el rostro angelical de la dueña de su corazón, Hinata

Y no pudo evitar pensar en el futuro que pudieron tener juntos

Pero ya había decidido dejar ser feliz a Hinata y alejarse de ella y aunque su corazón le decía que luche por el amor de ella ,¿Cómo podía hacerlo después de todo el daño que le había hecho?

¡Había intentado secuestrarla!

Si bien no lo había hecho con la intensión de dañarla ,el hecho de querer forzarla a que recordara el pasado y el amor que tuvieron,estaba mal

Y ese incidente hizo que solo se diera cuenta de que ella ya no lo amaba ,

¿que más prueba podría pedir? ,¡Se iba a casar con Sasuke y por voluntad propia!

De todo corazón esperaba que Hinata fuera feliz con sasuke

pero si el bastardo se atrevía a lastimarla ,con sus propias manos lo mataría ,lo juraba

Iba a cuidarla siempre, rezaría por su felicidad,porque simplemente no podría desearle nada más que felicidad a esa pequeña mujer que le enseño a amar ,la única que no lo rechazo y lo lleno de felicidad por años

Dudaba mucho enamorarse de otra mujer ,la única en su corazón siempre sería Hinata

Su estómago hizo un ruido ,recordándole al rubio que no había comido nada en todo el día ,y aún con el semblante triste se levantó de su cama y camino rumbo a ichiraku ramen ,era una suerte que estuviera abierto las 24horas y sin esperar otro ruidito raro de su estómago salió de su casa.

El miedo la invadió y las palabras que la anciana le dijo ,la hicieron desconfiar aún más , el veneno se propaga rápidamente lo que le indicaba que este mismo le había sido administrado hace poco y si estaba en lo correcto llevaban en ese lugar poco tiempo

–¿ te pasa algo ?– habló la anciana

– no ...- dudó - no me pasa nada – respondió rápidamente mostrando una sonrisa

Pero no pudiendo sacar las dudas de su cabeza

Debía estar alerta y no mostrar debilidad ,no sabía aún que era lo que la anciana tramaba

Miró con detenimiento el interior de la casa ,buscando con la mirada la llave pero fue cuando se dio cuenta de que sasuke ya no estaba en el suelo sino sobre el futón

– no te asustes ,aunque es normal que lo estés ,acabas de despertar ¿verdad?- habló la anciana captando su total atención

Hinata asintió con la cabeza

– ¿quieres un té? ...estas muy pálida – le preguntó la anciana con una sonrisa

– si – un simple monosílabo salió de sus labios

La anciana se perdió en el pasillo

La puerta tenia seguro y la llave debía estar en algún lugar de esa casa

Activó su byakugan una vez más ...pero

Un quejido salió de los labios del pelinegro

Hinata desactivo su poder y se acerco rápidamente a donde estaba sasuke ,el sudor cubría su frente

Rasgo un poco de tela de su vestido y con eso secó la frente del pelinegro ,se arrodillo para quedar a la altura del futon puso su mano sobre la frente del pelinegro,ardía en fiebre ,eso era malo

– tenemos que salir de aquí rápido ¿dónde estas maldita llave ?–

–Buscas esto ¿verdad ?– la voz de la anciana detrás de su espalda y el tintineo de dos llaves chocando entre si, la hizo levantarse de golpe y girarse hasta quedando frente a frente a la anciana que efectivamente sostenía un juego de llaves en su mano – ¿por que tan callada, linda ?,¿las necesitas ? –

– ¿usted tiene algo contra mi?–

– ¿qué crees tú ,preciosa? – la miró fijamente a los ojos

El miedo se apodero de Hinata

– ¿ porque enveneno a Uchiha san?, si es porque no hubo boda debe saber que fui yo quien rechazo esa boda ,no lo hizo Uchiha san – confesó Hinata – si tiene el antídoto demelo ahora– ordenó seria – de lo contrario me veré obligada a luchar contra usted –

Una sonrisa ladina se formo en el rostro de la anciana

–yo no lo envenene– soltó –...por lo que tengo entendido es un criminal ,uno muy peligroso – habló – ¿porqué te preocupas tanto por él–

Un silencio inundo el lugar ,suponía que defendía a sasuke por el simple hecho de que él había sido lastimado por su culpa ,el hecho de no seguir con lo ordenado por el consejo había desencadenado en todo eso...

–¿ sabes, preciosa ?, no puedo dejarte ir – le dijo interrumpiendo su reflexión interna – tienes que morir –

– ¿porque tanto afán en asesinarme? –

–mientras tú sigas con vida yo jamas podré ser feliz– dijo en casi un susurro , la mirada de la anciana entristeció ,parecía como si en cualquier momento lágrimas caerían de sus ojos

La mirada tan triste , la apenó aun más , respiro profundo ,tenia que calmarse, un momento ...la anciana había dicho que no había envenenado a Sasuke , pero si no fue la anciana del consejo,¿quien pudo ser?

De la nada un humo apareció y cuando se desvaneció ,Hinata se encontró con una mujer muy joven de cabellos rubios y rasgos muy parecidos a los de ella

– ¿quién eres tú? – le preguntó sorprendida mientras tenia activado su byakugan ,con el cual pudo darse cuenta de que no era un henge no jutsu ,esa era su verdadera apariencia

– cierto ,no me habías visto antes – dijo con una sonrisa nada agradable – soy Shion–

Hola bellezas divinas del señor !!!

No me maten ,antes que nada siento que les debo una disculpa por desaparecer tanto tiempo ,no sabia como continuar esta historia ,me estanque en el hecho de definir una pareja para el final de la historia ,recibí sugerencias y al final ya elegí cual es

Les mando un montón montón montón de abrazos y otro montón más de kisses de strawberry,saludos

Riza Saku


End file.
